


The sadness you have never shown

by Ailendolin



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Conservation, Country Music, Disney References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hamilton References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musical References, Original Character Death(s), Paleontology, Poverty, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 78,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailendolin/pseuds/Ailendolin
Summary: The first time Andy meets Eddie is on a cloudy Friday night as he’s looking for a quiet place to study. The diner around the corner is just what he needs and becomes Andy’s refuge from his partying roommates. Andy tells himself he keeps coming back for the delicious food and welcoming atmosphere and not at all for the handsome waiter with the unruly curls, lopsided smile and kind heart. Eddie is a mystery to him, even after they become friends, and when he realizes that Eddie’s life is more troubled than he lets on Andy is determined to help him, whether Eddie likes it or not.





	1. Part 1: August

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, please check out the wonderful art [alexpenkala](http://alexpenkala.tumblr.com/) made for this fic! She made my first time participating in a big bang such a wonderful experience! Thank you for that!
> 
> Secondly, English is not my first language, so please excuse any weird phrasing or mistakes you may find and don't hesitate to point them out to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't make any money with this story. This work is based on the HBO mini-series The Pacific and the characters portrayed therein. I mean no disrespect to the real men who fought in the PTO.

**The sadness you have never shown**

 

_Whose is this hand you hold in yours?_  
_It’s yours._

 _Whose is the smile reflecting yours?_  
_It’s yours._

 _Whose are the eyes that meet your own._  
_The dreams you dream, the joys you’ve known,_  
_The sadness you have never shown?_  
_All yours._

 _In darkest hour, and brightest sun,_  
_In morning light, when day is done,_  
_Since first we met, we two are one._

 _For everything that’s mine_  
_Is yours._

**Virginia McKenna**

 

**Part 1: August**

The first time Andy meets Eddie is on a cloudy Friday night in late August. He’s just started his first week at university, is completely overwhelmed by what he’s seen and experienced so far and already anxious about all the exams he has to study for. To top it all off he seemed to have managed to find the worst possible flat in town, flatmates included. His room is tiny, dark and he’s pretty sure there’s mold growing in the corner behind his bed. His three flatmates, studying physics, engineering and mathematics, of all things, are all a little bit younger than he is and the kind of people who like to party all night without bothering to get up in the morning or caring that Andy has to. After several nights of trying to study with loud music, laughter and drunken singing coming from their living room Andy’s finally had enough. He’s tired and stressed out, and he wants to do this right. He doesn’t want to be the kind of student who parties all the time and barely scrapes by at the end of the semester. No, he wants to do well because this is something he’s been waiting for his whole life. Ever since he was a child he wanted to become a biologist to study animals in the wild, to do conservation work and make a change. He never thought it would be easy, but he certainly didn’t expect his roommates to make it near impossible to study at what he reluctantly came to call home.

Fed up with everything and everyone around him he grabs his wallet and his backpack with his study materials and heads out of their flat and into the night. He wanders the streets aimlessly for several minutes until he finds himself in front of a small diner called Kathryn’s. It looks like a step up from the usual diners he knew, is open 24/7 and the clientele doesn’t appear to consist of rowdy drunk students, so he decides to give the place a try.

Little did he know in that moment that his whole life will be turned upside down over the course of the next few months.

His first impression of the diner is that it’s clean and tastefully decorated. There’s soft country music playing loud enough to provide some pleasant background noise, but not too loud to distract him from his notes. Andy smiles to himself. Finally a place where he just might be able to get some work done.

He doesn’t have to wait long until a short woman with shoulder-length auburn hair bustles over and smiles kindly at him. “Hello there, handsome. My name’s Kathryn. Place for one?”

Andy nods at her and returns her smile. “Yes, please.”

“Follow me, young man,” Kathryn tells him while grabbing a menu. She leads him to a small booth in the corner where it’s quiet and places the menu in front of him. “Can I get you something to drink?”

Without having to think about it Andy orders some iced tea. Kathryn leaves him with another kind smile and Andy uses the time until she comes back to peruse the menu. He hasn’t had anything to eat yet since the small kitchen of his flat had already been occupied by several people he’s never met before and didn’t really care to get to know when he came home earlier.

“Here’s your drink,” Kathryn says and places the iced tea down in front of him. Her eyes flick over to the menu in Andy’s hand. “Find anything you like?”

Andy nods. “I’d like the avocado burger, please.”

“Good choice,” she compliments him and vanishes into the kitchen.

After taking a sip from his iced tea which tastes delicious Andy rummages through his backpack to get his study notes out. He’s only had classes for five days, but the amount of work he has in front of him is staggering. With a sigh he begins to organize his papers into little stacks, one for each class, and grabs one at random to start with. It’s vertebrate evolution, one of the more interesting classes he’s taking. His professor is a passionate middle-aged woman called Riker and even though her class is demanding it’s also a lot of fun.

Just as Andy’s opening his first page of notes on the evolution of the vertebral column a smooth voice with a lovely accent says next to him, “One avocado burger.”

He looks up and is met with two brilliant blue eyes, unruly blond curls and a friendly smile. His heart misses a beat.

“Thank you,” is all he manages to say after he reminds himself that staring is rude.

“You’re welcome,” the young man that can’t be much older than he is tells him with a sincere smile that makes Andy’s insides melt. Damn him and his fondness for southern accents. “If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask. Enjoy your meal, sir.”

Andy watches him leave, takes in his tall, lean form beneath the apron and work uniform that tells of a life spent outside, and finds himself interested despite his usual wariness when it comes to meeting new people. Maybe it’s because the waiter is the first decent person in this town that spoke more than two words to him, maybe he just longs for company in this strange, new world that university presents him with, but whatever it is Andy wishes the waiter would come back and just chat with him in that lovely voice of his.

He shakes his head at himself and starts to eat his burger while trying to focus on the notochord development and not the soft southern voice that sometimes drifts through the diner. The burger, to his surprise, is absolutely delicious. Over the years he’s learned not to expect a lot from diner food, but Kathryn’s must be the exception to the rule and Andy already sees himself becoming a regular customer. It beats eating alone in his rundown kitchen every day where most of the refrigerator’s content could be declared a health hazard.

“Did you enjoy your meal?” the waiter asks him when he comes to clear Andy’s meal away and Andy nods as he holds eye contact.

“I can honestly say I can’t remember the last time I’ve eaten such a good burger. It tastes very unique. Whoever created it deserves a medal,” he says, dimly realizing his babbling.

The waiter smiles at him. “That would be Kathryn,” he explains with a nod to the kitchen. “She runs this place, hence the name,” he adds with an awkward huff of a laugh.

Andy chuckles, finding it endearing. “Well, she does a good job.”

“I’ll make sure to tell her that,” the waiter nods before he vanishes with Andy’s plate into the kitchen area. Andy focuses his attention back on his notes on the Chordata and their first representatives from the Cambrian era. He squints his eyes at the name of one of them that he scribbled down a few days ago. He closes his eyes in frustration when he realizes that he can’t read it for the life of him. Fishing in his pocket for his phone he hopes the internet holds the answer. With a silent curse he realizes his battery has died and reaches for his glass instead, muttering about the unfairness of it all.

A voice right next to him startles him so badly he almost drops his iced tea. “I have some ice cream – oh, sorry!”

The waiter looks down at him sheepishly as he steadies Andy’s glass with one hand while holding his tray with the other. “I didn’t mean to startle you, sir. I have some ice cream here for you, on the house. You like chocolate, I hope?”

Andy huffs out a laugh, frustration forgotten for the moment. “Yeah, I like chocolate. Thank you.” He places the glass back on the table where it’s safe and shuffles his papers around to make room for the unexpected dessert. “Do all your customers get free ice cream?”

The waiter gives him a one-sided shrug. “Only the charming ones,” he teases. “Kathryn likes a good compliment.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Andy tells him before his eyes drift back to his notes and the illegible species name he’s jotted down. A thought strikes him and before he can think better of it he points to the name and looks at the waiter. “Can you, by any chance, decipher what I wrote there?”

The waiter looks at him in surprise for a moment before he bends over the table to get a closer look. “Myllo … something?” he guesses. Then, much to Andy’s surprise, his eyes light up in recognition. “Oh, is this from Riker’s vertebrate evolution class?”

Andy stares up at him, not having expected that. “Uhm, yes?”

The waiter beams. “That should spell _Myllokunmingia_ , then. That second ‘o’ is a ‘u’ and the two ‘m’s should actually spell ‘min’. And you’re missing the ‘a’ at the end.”

Andy looks back down at his notes and with a little bit of imagination he can see what the waiter means. He must still seem skeptical when he looks back up because the waiter adds, “It’s a basal chordate from the Cambrian of China, if I remember correctly.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Andy blurts out while he shakes his head in absolute surprise and corrects his spelling.

The waiter shrugs his shoulders a little self-consciously. “I attended that class last year.”

“Oh, you’re a student as well?” Andy asks, eager for a kindred soul.

“Not exactly,” the waiter says reluctantly, looking away. “I had to quit during last spring semester because of … personal circumstances.”

He looks so uncomfortable as he stands there in front of Andy that Andy decides not to push it. He figures it has something to do with money, as it has in most cases. He offers the man a kind smile and says softly, “I’m sorry to hear that. Were you studying biology as well?”

The waiter shakes his head. “Paleontology, actually. I wanted to be like Alan Grant from _Jurassic Park_.”

“Really?” Andy asks. He loves that movie. “I always wanted to be like Jane Goodall.”

The waiter nods appreciatively. “Good choice for a role model.” He glances down at the table. “You should probably eat your ice cream now, sir. It’s already melting.”

Andy follows his gaze and sees that the waiter is right. He doesn’t want their conversation to end, though. It’s the first real human connection he’s had since he moved here and the guy seems nice, so he asks boldly, “Do you have a moment? You could go grab a spoon and we could share? Think of it as a thank you for helping me out with that weird name.”

Blue eyes regard first him and then the ice cream hesitantly and Andy’s sure the waiter is going to decline, but then he says, “I’d need to ask Kathryn first …”

Andy grins at him. “Then go.”

The waiter huffs out a laugh but he makes his way to the kitchen, so Andy counts this as we win. A moment later he comes back to Andy with a spoon held triumphantly in one hand. Andy beams up at him and offers him the seat across from him. “Go ahead, dig in.”

The ice cream tastes just as delicious as the burger had. Across from him the waiter has his eyes closed and seems to savor every spoonful, although Andy notices that he only takes small amounts for himself and leaves most of it for Andy. When the last of the ice cream between them has disappeared Andy leans back in his seat with a satisfied smile tugging at his lips.

“You can tell Kathryn her ice cream is even better than her burgers are.”

The waiter smirks at him. “She knows that, believe me.” He stands up and reaches for the empty bowl. “Thank you for sharing. And good luck with your studies. Riker may be strict but she’s a fine scientist.”

He’s about to go when Andy reaches for his arm. “Wait.” Not knowing how to go on, he blurts out, “I’m Andy, by the way.”

The waiter gives him a lop-sided smile. “My name’s Eddie.”

Andy’s smile widens. “Nice to meet you, Eddie.”

Eddie shakes his head at him. “You’re a strange one, aren’t you, Andy?”

“Just desperate for some normal company, really,” he explains with a shrug.

Eddie raises an amused eyebrow at him. “I feel like there’s a story behind that statement. Maybe you can tell it to me someday. I fear I’ve got to get back to work now.” His eyes glance briefly at the notes still strewn across the table. “Have fun, Andy.”

He leaves for the kitchen and Andy continues going over his notes, feeling suddenly more motivated than he had at the beginning of the evening. Once in a while he sips his iced tea and doesn’t notice the time passing. He gets through all of vertebrate evolution without anymore indecipherable misspelled species names and through most of marine biology and vertebrate anatomy before he decides it’s time to call it a day. It’s already half past twelve and the diner is empty except for him and a couple at the other end of the room.

Rubbing at his tired eyes he gathers up his notes and stows them in his backpack. Kathryn smiles at him from behind the counter as he walks up to her. Through the open door behind her he can see Eddie in the kitchen washing some dishes.

“Done with your studying?” Kathryn asks him as he hands her the money including a generous tip.

Andy huffs out a laugh. “Not even close. But I got a lot more done than I would have at home, so that’s something.”

“Well,” Kathryn says with a wink, “you’re welcome to come back any time, dear.”

“I probably will,” Andy tells her. Kathryn’s smile reminds him of his mother’s and just like that he suddenly misses his parents fiercely. “Thank you for the ice cream.”

Her eyes crinkle around the edges. “It was nice of you to share it with Eddie.”

Andy hates himself a little for blushing, especially since there’s really no reason for it. “It seemed only fair since he helped me out with my notes. He’s a good guy.”

Kathryn smiles knowingly at him. “That he is. Now, have a safe trip home and see you soon. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight to you, too, ma’am,” Andy replies. He looks behind her and waves at Eddie when he catches his eyes. “Night, Eddie!”

“Goodnight!” Eddie shouts from the kitchen and raises a foamy hand in farewell.

It doesn’t take Andy long to get home. His flat is just around the corner and as he climbs the steps to the fifth floor rap music is getting distinctly louder with every step he takes. He braces himself and opens the door. One brief glance into the living room shows him his flatmates and their friends if one can call them that sprawled out over the ratty couches with several beer bottles strewn across the floor. With a shake of his head Andy makes his way to his tiny room and firmly closes the door behind him. The music is still deafening but after his first sleepless night he’s prepared. His earplugs are waiting for him on his bedside table and the moment he plugs them in he is met with blissful silence. He can still feel the bass vibrating in his chest but at least he doesn’t hear the awful music anymore.

He slips into his pajamas and after brushing his teeth burrows down under the thick duvet he brought with him from home and lets out a sigh. Closing his eyes he tries to ignore the music from the next room, a stark contrast to the sound of birds and crickets he’s used to from home. A lot of things are different here, he muses in the darkness of his room. In a way university is exactly what he expected it to be and yet so different in some ways. Here he is after a week of classes with no friends and wishing he had gotten a room on campus. Instead he’s living in a moldy dump with three roommates who seem very intent on drinking themselves to death or, at the very least, destroying as much brain cells as they possibly can in one semester.

An image of blond curls and blue eyes flickers in his mind. Eddie’s the first person he’s had an actual conversation with since he came here. It’s a nice coincidence that he seems to be interested in the same things Andy is and Andy would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious to learn why Eddie had to quit his studies. From the sound of it he not only enjoyed them but excelled at them. Anyone who can remember a name like _Myllokunmingia_ had to, in Andy’s opinion.

He smiles into the darkness. _Myllokunmingia,_ he thinks fondly just before sleep claims him. Andy has a feeling he will never forget that little Cambrian animal ever again, nor the person who taught him how to spell its name properly.

* * *

On Saturday morning Andy wakes up to a flat that is blessedly quiet. For a moment he considers putting on some opera music at full volume just to spite his flatmates but in the end he decides against it. The longer they stay asleep the more time he has to study. With a smile on his face he swings his legs over the side of his bed and starts his day. A look into their living room as he makes his way to the kitchen for some coffee shows him a similar picture as last night, and he rolls his eyes at the chaotic mess he sees there. There is no way he’s going to clean up after them. Let the beer stain the sofa and carpet for all eternity for all he cares.

To his dismay the kitchen doesn’t look much better than their living room. Empty bottles are lying all over the floor, some of them broken, and he has to be careful where he steps. There’s a slice of pizza sticking to their window and for a second Andy stares at it before he pointedly ignores it und clears enough space on the counter to make himself a cup of coffee. He’s only been here a week and already has no idea how he’s supposed to live in a dump like this for next few weeks, let alone months or years.

With a mug of coffee in hand he makes his way back to his room and firmly closes the door behind him. Here at least he can pretend for a little while that everything is normal, though the moldy patch on the white wall behind his bed is hard to miss. With a sigh he tries to get comfortable on his bed and spreads out his study notes around him. Next to him his laptop is booting up, ready to help him with any more weird scientific names he managed to screw up thanks to his dyslexia.

He’s about to finish the last few pages of marine biology which he didn’t get done yesterday when his phone rings. His parents’ happy faces look up at him from the display and Andy has to smile as he answers.

“Hello, sweetheart!” his mom’s enthusiastic voice greets him. A moment later his dad chimes in with, “Hey, hey, hey, Andy-boy!”

So he’s on speaker, he thinks as he snorts out a laugh. “Hey, mom. hey, dad. How are things at home?”

“Oh, same old, same old,” his dad says immediately. “Mom’s still busy with the case against the marine theme park and I still teach clumsy children the finer points of football.”

Andy grins. “Any hits in uncomfortable places?”

He can almost see his dad glaring at him. “The crown jewels are still intact for your information. And that was only once, Andy. Once.”

“Well,” his mom adds dryly, “you were crying about it for weeks. If I’d made such a fuss after giving birth to Andy he’d be an only child now and you’d be a very frustrated man.”

On the other end of the line his dad is quiet while his mom is probably grinning smugly at him, Andy’s guessing.

“Anyway,” his mom continues as if nothing happened, “how are you, baby? Is university everything you expected it to be? How are your flatmates? Have you made any friends yet?”

“Let the boy breathe for a moment, Allison,” his dad interrupts her. “One question at a time.”

“Right,” his mom says a little sheepishly. “So, how are you?”

Andy smiles and closes his eyes. “I’m good, Mom. Really. And my classes are great. There’s a lot to do and I’m still working on the backlog of the first week, but it’s amazing, really. Though I do miss you and grandma and grandpa. I miss the hands-on stuff, you know?”

“You were always one for the outdoors,” his mom remembers fondly.

“Your grandparents send their love, by the way,” his dad tells him. “They’re already on their way to Africa and miss you very much.”

 “I wish I could have gone with them to the CITES conference,” Andy admits.

“There will be other opportunities. If you’re really sure about working in conservation you need to get a degree first, baby. You know that,” his mom reminds him gently.

“Yeah, I know” Andy agrees. She’s right, of course, and that’s why he’s here in the first place. In the scientific community it doesn’t matter how much field experience he’s got because his grandparents always took him along on their journeys around the world if he doesn’t have a degree in biology or a related field of science. And it’s no hardship, really, to be studying instead of going into the field. He knows he’s got much to learn and that there will be other times where he’ll be able to accompany his grandparents again. It’s just a lot lonelier that he thought it would be.

His dad changes the subject. “So, how is it living with three strangers?”

For a moment Andy thinks about telling his parents the truth so they can get him out of this hellhole, but that would be the coward’s way out and Andy likes to think he’s anything but a coward. In the end, he opts for a sort of half-truth. “It’s okay. My room’s tiny and I mostly hole up in here because my flatmates like to party a lot. We don’t see much of each other.”

“Oh,” his mother says, making a sad little sound that goes straight to Andy’s heart. “Have you found any friends yet?”

“Not really,” Andy admits grudgingly. “There are so many students in the classes that it’s hard to connect, you know? But I’m sure it’ll come with time.” He pauses. “I met someone at the diner where I studied yesterday who might become a friend.”

“Why were you studying at the diner?” his mom asks suspiciously.

“My flatmates party a lot, remember?” Andy reminds her. “I wanted to have some quiet. And I was hungry.”

His dad laughs. “That’s my boy, always hungry. So, who did you meet at the diner?”

A smile forms on Andy’s face. “His name is Eddie, he’s about my age and he works there as a waiter. He used to study paleontology and had some of the same classes I have now and helped me out with some of my misspelled notes.”

“He sounds like a nice young man,” his mom remarks with a smile of her own. “I’m happy you’ve met at least one potential friend in your first week.”

“Me, too,” Andy agrees. “Listen, I really have to get some more work done before my flatmates wake up and decide it’s time for another party. Talk to you again tomorrow?”

“Sure, love. Have a good day and don’t study too hard,” his mom tells him.

“Yeah, live a little,” his dad adds. “Join your flatmates at one of their parties sometime. You’ll probably like it more than you’d think.”

Andy highly doubts that, but he doesn’t tell his parents that. “I’ll think about it, dad.”

“Good,” his dad says. “Enjoy your Saturday, son!”

“You, too,” he tells his parents. “Love you.”

“We love you, too, Andy,” his mom tells him.

He puts his phone away with a smile. It’s good to know that your parents have your back and only want the best for you. He feels a little bad for not telling them the whole truth about his flat situation but he doesn’t want to worry them unnecessarily. He can deal with weird, drunken roommates and loud music on his own, even if he chooses flight rather than fight and escapes to a diner to find his peace and quiet.

The sound of bottles rolling over a table makes Andy look up. A moment later he winces when he hears glass breaking, followed by a muffled curse and the groans of his waking flatmates. With a sigh he reaches for his music player and puts his headphones on. Looking back down at his notes he hopes their hangover will stop them from blasting any music for the next few hours.

* * *

After an intense day of studying and nothing to eat apart from some cookies and chips Andy decides he deserves a break and some proper food and heads back over to the diner. This time he doesn’t bring his study notes with him since he managed to get through all of them thanks to his flatmates being too tired to cause him any grief. If only all his weekend days could be that quiet and efficient, Andy thinks as he opens the door to Kathryn’s. He doubts they will be.

It’s a little more crowded than yesterday which Andy chalks up to the earlier time. After a moment of waiting at the counter for someone to lead him to a table Kathryn comes out of the kitchen. She smiles widely when she sees him.

“Well, hello there,” she says brightly. “Quiet table for one again, I presume?”

Andy smiles up at her. “Doesn’t have to be quiet this time. I’m finished for the day and thought I’d celebrate with something delicious,” he tells her as she shows him to a table.

“Then you’ve come to the right place,” Kathryn says, handing him the menu. “Do you want iced tea again or something else?”

“Iced tea is fine, thanks,” he says.

She flashes him another smile as she bustles away. “Coming right up, dear.”

While he waits for his drink Andy browses through the menu. His eyes are drawn to a picture of chocolate pancakes and he thinks, why not? His dad told him to live a little, after all, he thinks with a grin.

“That’s what I call celebrating,” Kathryn comments as she takes his order.

“Good choice?” Andy asks with a grin.

Kathryn grins back at him. “Very good choice, Andy.”

He stares up at her for a moment, a little taken aback. “How do you know my name?” he asks, surprised.

“Eddie told me,” Kathryn says as if it’s obvious. It kind of is, Andy has to admit to himself now that he thinks about it. “You left quite an impression on him yesterday,” she adds with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Andy is curious as to what exactly she means by that but doesn’t ask. “Is he here today?”

To his disappointment Kathryn shakes her head. “Saturday is his day off. But he has the night shift from Sunday through Friday, so if you come back tomorrow it’s likely you’ll see him again.”

Her knowing grin makes him a little uncomfortable. “Thanks for telling me,” he mumbles.

“Any time, dear,” Kathryn says and her smile softens. “Let me get you your pancakes.”

He spends his time waiting staring out the window. Beyond the glass dusk is settling over the city and the streetlights turn on one by one. Too many people for Andy’s liking are out and about, probably going to meet friends at the cinema or on their way to a party. Andy prefers the peacefulness of his parents’ or grandparents’ house, set outside of town in the woods. He misses waking up to songbirds singing.

Instead of Kathryn a young man brings him his pancakes. He’s huge with a square jaw and dark brown hair. There’s a slight scowl on his face as he sets the pancakes down in a rather unceremonious way.

“Here,” the guy says, a little too unfriendly for Andy’s liking, and turns around without waiting for a reply.

“Thanks,” Andy tells the guy’s back sarcastically.

Shaking his head he digs in, deciding not to let rude behavior ruin his meal. He can’t help but wonder, though, why Kathryn would employ someone so unfriendly who clearly doesn’t enjoy what he’s doing. Still, the pancakes are just as delicious as the burger and ice cream were yesterday and Andy devours them in record time. It’s just what he needed after a day of studying, though he probably should eat something healthy once in a while as well, no matter how tasty everything at Kathryn’s is.

Not long after he’s finished the waiter from earlier comes over. “You done?”

Andy offers him a fake bright smile. “Yes, thank you.”

The waiter doesn’t spare him another glance and Andy can’t help but miss Eddie’s kind and friendly demeanor. Even though he doesn’t come to the diner just for Eddie’s company Andy doubts he’ll come here on another Saturday when Eddie’s not working if that guy is the alternative. He tries to tell himself that it’s just because he’d rather have a friendly waiter than a rude one and that Saturday evenings are too busy for his liking, but if he’s completely honest with himself there’s a little part of him that longs for more quiet conversations about weird prehistoric animals. He can’t quite put a finger on why or how exactly Eddie left such an impression on him, but Eddie seems like a good guy and Andy really could do with a friend, someone to talk to.

Maybe that’s what going to university is supposed to be like, Andy muses as he gets up and moves over to the counter to pay. Maybe it’s all about meeting strangers and immediately connecting with them through one common factor even though you barely know each other. Andy’s not usually one for being intrigued by someone at first glance, but there’s something about Eddie that makes him want to know more about him.

Maybe he’s just lonelier than he’d thought.

“Already going?” Kathryn asks with a small smile that looks a little tired as she finally comes out of the kitchen.

Andy shrugs and hands her the cash. “Too many people,” he explains with a lopsided smile. “I prefer quieter nights. But the pancakes were amazing, Kathryn. Really, really amazing.”

“I’ll pass it on to the chef,” Kathryn tells him, looking pleased.

“I thought you’re the chef,” Andy says, surprised.

Kathryn shakes her head. “I create the dishes on the menu, but I don’t have the time to work in the kitchen. This place has my name on it, after all, so people expect me to be out here, making small talk and such. I help out in the kitchen, but most of the work is done by my son, Joe. You met him earlier. He was your waiter.”

Andy didn’t expect that and barely manages to keep his face carefully neutral. “Oh,” he says quietly. “Why is he working as a waiter when he’s the chef?” Then he realizes how forward that sounds and hurries to add, “God, I’m practically interrogating you here. Sorry. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Kathryn laughs. “Aren’t you a gentleman,” she says with a grin before she starts to explain. “My staff is very small. We have a morning shift, a midday shift and an evening shift. Beside my son, Eddie and me there’s only one other person working here at night. That would be Miriam.” She points to her left where Andy can see a young woman with reddish hair pulled up in a ponytail taking the orders of a table full of students. Andy faintly remembers her from his last visit. “Saturdays are so busy that without Eddie here we are a little understaffed and everyone has to help out where they can, though my son would rather hole himself up in his kitchen than talk to customers. I hope he wasn’t too rude to you?”

Andy gives her a forced smile that makes her laugh once more. “Don’t worry, I know he’s not good at customer service,” Kathryn goes on to spare Andy from having to answer. “He’s not a natural, not like Eddie and Miriam. They’re good with people, especially Miriam. She likes to flirt with anyone and anything, though she does it in such a charming way that no one feels bothered by it. Though Eddie gets his share of invitations and phone numbers as well he likes to keep a professional distance.” She gives Andy a once-over. “And then you came along and changed that.”

Andy has no idea what to say to that. “Sorry?”

Kathryn waves his apology away. “Don’t be. It’s not a bad thing. Eddie’s too closed-off for his own good sometimes.”

“Okay?” Andy says, still at a loss for words. If he didn’t know better then he’d say Kathryn is telling him all this because she wants him to get to know Eddie better, but that would be kind of weird.

A shout from the kitchen prevents Kathryn from saying anything more on the subject. “Sorry, duty calls. Have a good evening, Andy, and see you around.”

He smiles at her, though he’s still a little confused. “You will. Goodbye, Kathryn.”

She hurries to the kitchen and Andy makes his way home. It’s a cloudless night but he can’t see any stars, another thing he’s missing from home. Living in the city is different than living in the country and Andy’s not sure he likes it. He’d rather spend his life camping in the savannahs of Africa or the Amazonian rainforest than living in a tiny, moldy flat with too many people and not enough animals around.

When he enters his flat it’s suspiciously quiet. A look in the kitchen and living room tells him his flatmates are out. He breathes a sigh of relief. Finally a quiet night where he doesn’t have to fall asleep with his headphones on. He’s immensely grateful for whoever’s hosting the party tonight.

After changing into his pajamas Andy gets comfortable on his bed and spends the rest of the evening watching movies. He’s already asleep when his flatmates stumble back in early the next morning.

* * *

On Sunday evening Andy finds himself back on the way to Kathryn’s. He thought about staying at home, feeling somewhat ridiculous and pathetic to go to the diner three evening’s in a row, but thanks to the rainy weather he’s been cooped up in his room for most of the day and he itches to get out  and do something. So after the weather cleared Andy decides to go on a run through the nearby park and get something to eat on his way back. Seeing Eddie is just a nice bonus, or so he tells himself.

Kathryn’s smile crinkles her eyes as she spots him coming inside. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show up tonight,” she tells Andy with a smirk. Taking in his appearance she adds, “Someone’s been working out.”

Andy shrugs his shoulders apologetically. “Sorry, just came from a run. Maybe I should have gone home and showered first, huh?” he adds, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Maybe,” Kathryn agrees with a laugh. “But I don’t mind. Come on in, your table is free. I’ll bring you some iced tea or do you want something different this time?”

Andy shakes his head. “I prefer iced tea to pretty much everything else, at least in summer, so no.”

He watches her go behind the counter and prepare his drink for a moment before he turns his attention to the menu. Thinking about his vow to eat something healthy every once in a while, he skims through the salad section. He just settled on the chicken salad when his iced tea is placed in front of him. Andy looks up and starts smiling.

“Hi,” Eddie says a little sheepishly.

“Hey,” Andy says just as eloquently, suddenly acutely aware of how disheveled and sweaty he must look. “It’s good to see you again, Eddie.”

Eddie lowers his eyes, trying to hide a smile. “Yeah, you too.”

Desperately, Andy tries to think of something to say. “I hope you enjoyed your day off yesterday,” is what he finally comes up with.

Eddie gives him a one-shouldered shrug. “Depends on how you define a day off. I gave music lessons all afternoon.”

“Music lessons?” Andy repeats, blinking up at Eddie in surprise.

Eddie nods. “I can tell you about it later if you want, if you’re still here when I have my break.”

“Sure,” Andy says, still trying to process this new piece of information that Eddie, apparently, plays an instrument.

“What would you like to eat?” Eddie asks him then, all back to business, and Andy has to look back down at the menu because he forgot what he wanted.

“One chicken salad, please,” he tells Eddie. “And maybe some dessert afterwards, but I’m not sure about that yet.”

“No problem,” Eddie assures him with a smile. “I’ll just leave the menu here for you.”

With that he walks into the kitchen and Andy can’t help but stare after him. So Eddie not only used to be a paleontology student, but he’s also musically talented and can probably play at least one instrument if he gives music lessons, he thinks. At the same time Andy realizes that he wants to know more. He wants to know what instruments Eddie can play and whether he can sing or not, and, perhaps more importantly, he wants to see and hear Eddie play.

Mentally, Andy shakes his head at those thoughts. He doesn’t know Eddie. Two meetings in the span of three days don’t count as knowing someone and they’re certainly not enough to justify this kind of interest in a person. Throughout all his travels with his grandparents Andy’s learned to be wary of strangers and not to get too close too quickly because sometimes they don’t have your best interests at heart and other times goodbye is not far around the corner and doesn’t hurt as much when you don’t get too close. But Eddie, with his slightly crooked smile and kind blue eyes, has already won him over with little more than a helpful gesture and some kindness and there’s nothing Andy can do about that except tell himself that it’s alright to want to be friends with someone after such a short time of knowing them. Just because he’s not used to this doesn’t mean it’s wrong.

So, when Eddie comes back with his salad Andy takes a deep breath and gathers all his courage. “Thank you,” he says with an honest smile when Eddie sets the plate down. “And I can’t wait to hear more about those music lessons of yours.”

He can see that his honesty takes Eddie aback a little. Eddie stares at him for a moment, before he chuckles lightly. “Enjoy your meal and I’ll be by later, then.”

“Already looking forward to both,” Andy says a little cheekily.

Eddie snorts at that but Andy sees him biting his lip to keep from smiling as he walks away. With a grin he digs into his salad. He’s pretty sure that despite the short time of knowing each other Eddie likes him, too, and is probably just as baffled as Andy is by how quickly they hit it off. Going by what Kathryn told Andy about him Eddie isn’t the kind to sit down with every customer and tell them his life’s story and Andy sure as hell isn’t going to pass up this opportunity to get to know him better.

He takes his time eating his salad. After his run it’s just the thing he needs and coupled with the iced tea it doesn’t take long until he feels rejuvenated. It’s getting late and the diner slowly clears out of people. Apart from him there are a couple of girls sitting in one corner and two older guys chatting at the bar counter, and that’s it. He watches Kathryn say something to Eddie as she passes him on her way out of the kitchen before she walks over to him.

“How was the salad?” she asks while picking up his empty plate.

“Pretty good,” Andy tells her honestly.

Kathryn nods at him with a satisfied smile. “That’s what I like to hear. Eddie mentioned you’re thinking of dessert?”

Andy reaches for the menu and scans the dessert page. His eyes light up. “Baked bananas with honey,” he decides without having to think about it. “At least I can pretend that’s healthy.”

Kathryn laughs at that and takes the menu from him. “With the way you look you can definitely eat something unhealthy every once in a while without feeling guilty. Baked bananas with honey coming right up. One spoon or two?” she asks with a teasing smirk.

“Two if that’s alright with you?” Andy answers even though he feels ridiculous the moment the words leave his mouth, so he adds, “I don’t want to keep him from his work.”

Kathryn waves his concerns away. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, rush hour’s over. I can handle the rest and Eddie could do with a break. Enjoy your dessert, Andy.”

Eddie’s the one who brings him the bananas. With an unsure look he places the plate down in front of Andy and sits down opposite him. He hands Andy one spoon and holds up the other with a questioning look. “Kathryn said you wanted two spoons?”

Andy smiles at him softly. “Thought I’d trade some bananas for a story or two.”

“Did you?” Eddie asks with dancing eyes. In a bold move, he cuts off a piece of one banana and eats it with a grin.

Andy grins back at him, loving how they simply understand each other. “Now, spill.”

Eddie laughs lightly and thinks for a moment. “What exactly do you want to know?”

“What kind of instrument do you play?” Andy blurts out. He blushes when he realizes that he may have sounded a little too eager. Eddie just smiles and doesn’t comment on it, for which Andy is grateful.

“I play the guitar, ukulele and piano,” Eddie says, scooping up some more of the baked banana after dipping it generously in honey. “But the guitar is my favorite because you can take it with you everywhere you go and easily accompany a song with a couple of chords. Though I suppose that goes for the ukulele as well. But they sound differently and I prefer the guitar,” he finishes with a shrug before eating another piece of banana.

Andy can’t help but stare at him. “You really play three instruments?”

Eddie pauses in his movement. “Yes?” he says, sounding  a little unsure.

“Wow,” Andy breathes. “And you play them well enough to give lessons?”

“I suppose,” Eddie says with another shrug. “I only do it to earn a little money on the side. There’s a couple of kids from the neighborhood my Ma used to teach and now I teach them.”

There’s a flicker of something in Eddie’s eyes at the mention of his mother that keeps Andy from asking for more details. Instead he inquires, “How long have you been playing?”

Eddie thinks about that for a moment. “The piano since I was three, the guitar since I was about five? Maybe six? I don’t really remember. I picked up the ukulele during high school.” He fixes his eyes on Andy’s. “What about you? Do you play any instrument?”

Andy snorts and waves the idea away. “Good graces, no. I have as much musical talent as a fish. When I was six my mother sent me to violin class. After four weeks of painful screeching we all came to the conclusion that the violin and I were not meant to be. Next, my dad insisted I try my hand at bagpipes, seeing as we’re originally from Scotland and such. Suffice to say that went even worse and in the end we unanimously decided to leave it at that before anyone lost their hearing. I’m more the athletic kind of guy anyway. But I did try my hand at the didgeridoo once while I was in Australia two years ago. That was fun,” he remembers with a smile. The trip through Oceania with his grandparents is still one of his favorites up to this day.

“Can’t say I’ve ever tried my hand at any of those,” Eddie remarks with amusement dancing in his eyes. “But I’ve always liked the sound of bagpipes.”

“Well, you wouldn’t have liked the sounds my bagpipes made when I tried to play,” Andy tells him a little self-deprecatingly.

Eddie smiles gently at him. “Maybe you just haven’t found the right instrument yet.”

Andy shakes his head. “No, I think I’m just tone-deaf and lack any sense of rhythm.”

“I don’t believe that,” Eddie tells him with a laugh. “You enjoy music, don’t you?” When Andy nods, he goes on, “And I can see you tapping along to the music playing in the background. And you’re tapping along correctly,” he points out.

Andy follows Eddie’s gaze to his fingers which are indeed tapping along to the music on the tabletop. He hadn’t noticed until now.

“See? You’re definitely not a hopeless case,” Eddie concludes. “You may not have a natural talent for creating music, but I’m pretty sure with the right instrument and teacher you could manage a decent song.”

Andy grins at him. “Maybe I should come around to yours on Saturdays, then,” he suggests, a little surprised at his own boldness.

“Maybe you should,” Eddie agrees with a smirk that makes Andy’s heart beat a little faster.

They stare at each other for a moment before they both begin to laugh. Andy’s pretty sure he hasn’t laughed this freely in weeks and it feels intoxicatingly good. Across from him Eddie looks a little surprised himself by their reaction. His cheeks are flushed and he’s biting his lips to keep himself from bursting into laughter once more.

“What kind of music do you play?” Andy asks him once they’ve both calmed down somewhat.

“Anything really,” Eddie starts to say, then thinks better of it. “Okay, maybe not anything. Some songs aren’t really made for an acoustic guitar. Personally, I love playing country music. Stuff from Brad Paisley or John Denver or Johnny Cash. I’m not picky. I also play a lot of Disney songs for my younger siblings. Their current favorite is Lilo and Stitch, with the Hawaiian parts and all.”

Eddie’s voice trails off and his smile turns a little sad. Andy doesn’t know why but what he knows is that he can’t have that.

“I really liked the music of Moana,” he offers.

Eddie looks up at him and his smile turns from sad to teasing. “Let me guess: you’re also a fan of Hamilton?”

Andy grins at him. “Guilty as charged.”

“Me, too,” Eddie admits sheepishly. “Musical songs are pretty popular at home as well. My sisters are crazy about Hamilton.”

Andy scoops up another piece of banana. “How many sisters do you have?”

“Three,” Eddie says. There is only one more piece of banana left and Andy motions for him to take it. “Thanks,” Eddie tells him gratefully before he eats it. “Anna is the oldest at almost 14. Then comes Margaret or Peggy as she likes to be called with ten years und little Rosie is two. I also have a younger brother, Kenny, who is six and just started school. What about you?”

“My sister Nancy is four years younger than me,” Andy tells Eddie. “She’s 16 and wants to step into Mom’s footsteps and become a lawyer.”

“And you?” Eddie asks, pointing at Andy with his spoon. “What do you want to do after university?”

Andy gives him a look. “I thought that would be obvious from what I’ve already told you.”

“Conservation work?” Eddie guesses.

Andy nods with a grin. “Got that right on the first try.”

“Why?” Eddie asks, looking genuinely interested. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s a very noble kind of work and I’ve entertained the thought myself, but you’re the first person I’ve met who really wanted to work in that field.”

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Andy says with a small smile. “The thing is, my grandparents have done conservation work all their lives, so I got into contact with it very early on. They made sure I knew that all life on this planet is precious and worth the effort of protecting and saving. And when I got older they began taking me with them on their trips around the world and later my sister as well. That’s how I got to play the didgeridoo in Australia.”

There’s a small frown on Eddie’s face as he looks at Andy thoughtfully. “Who are your grandparents, if I may ask?”

Andy grins at him, already anticipating Eddie’s reaction because with Eddie’s background he’s sure Eddie’s heard of them before. “Martin and Louise Allison Beckett.”

“No way!” Eddie exclaims, his eyes widening. “The Becketts are your grandparents? _The_ Becketts? Really?”

Andy laughs, nodding at him. “Yes, really.”

“You’re so lucky,” Eddie tells him emphatically. “We’ve got their books at home and I’ve seen a couple of their documentaries on TV. Wow!” He seems to realize that he sounds like an overenthusiastic fan, because he clears his throat sheepishly and goes on a little more subdued. “Sorry, you must get this kind of reaction a lot.”

Andy shakes his head. “Not really, no. You’d be surprised by the number of people who have absolutely no interest in conservation, wildlife protection or animals in general. My grandparents are not exactly celebrities.”

“Well, my siblings would beg to differ,” Eddie says matter-of-factly. “Especially Anna. She’s really into animals and your grandmother is one of her heroes. She once wrote a letter to her and, I’m not kidding you, your grandmother’s reply sits framed on her desk. It’s one of her most revered possessions. She’ll freak out when I tell her about this.”

“Must run in the family, then …” Andy teases him.

Eddie’s cheeks redden and he lowers his head in embarrassment. “I’m a big fan, too, yeah,” he admits with a smile. Biting his lips, he looks undecided for a moment before he asks, “Do you think you could …”

“Yes?” Andy prompts when Eddie doesn’t go on.

Eddie shakes his head. “No, forget it, it’s stupid and-“

Andy interrupts him. “No, really, just ask. There are no stupid questions, only stupid answers, as my parents love to say.”

“I don’t want to seem too forward,” Eddie finally begins reluctantly. “We barely know each other and I feel really bad asking for a favor, but, like I said, Anna is a huge fan of your grandmother and her birthday’s in a couple of weeks and I wanted to get her the latest book of your grandparents and I know she’d be absolutely thrilled if it was signed by them.”

Eddie’s wringing his hands nervously and looks so uncomfortable that Andy impulsively reaches out and lays one of his hands reassuringly on top of Eddie’s, effectively stopping the motion.

“My grandparents are currently in Africa for the CITES conference, but I can ask them once they’re back,” he tells Eddie with an encouraging smile.

Eddie eyes go wide and his whole body deflates. “Really? You would do that?” He looks utterly surprised and Andy gets the feeling that he’s not used to people offering their help just like that.

“Of course,” Andy says, a little confused. “It’s no problem. I’m sure my grandparents will be more than happy to sign one of their books for you.”

He’s a little concerned when Eddie starts biting his lip again because this time it looks like he tries to keep his emotions in check which is the last thing Andy anticipated to happen.

“That would really make Anna’s day,” Eddie says softly. “Thank you, Andy. Thank you so much.”

Andy pats Eddie’s hand gently. “Like I said, no problem. I’m sure my grandparents still have some of their latest books at home, so I’ll just ask them to sign one and send it to me. When is Anna’s birthday?”

“At the end of October,” Eddie replies, blinking rapidly. “I’ll pay for the book and the postage, of course. Just tell me what it costs and I’ll give you the money.”

“No hurry,” Andy says, finally taking his hand away. “Let me get the book first and then we’ll see about the rest, okay?”

Eddie nods, looking down at his hands. “Okay.”

“Good,” Andy says. “What about you? Do you want one as well?”

Eddie’s eyes are wide when he looks back up. He shakes his head. “No, no, I’m good, thanks.” He hesitates a moment before he confesses, “To be honest, we don’t really have much money to spare for things like that.”

Andy can see how much it pains Eddie to admit that. He shifts nervously in his seat and is wringing his hands again, and Andy could have smacked himself for putting his foot in his mouth like that.

“Alright, one book for Anna, then,” he says, trying to put Eddie at ease by not making a fuss about it. “I’ll let you know once I’ve talked to my grandparents.”

Eddie’s smile is small but lights up his whole face. “Thank you, Andy. This really means a lot.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Andy says. He leans back in his seat. “Now, tell me a little more about your mad musical skills. Do you play in a band or something?”

Eddie snorts out a laugh and the lingering awkwardness dissipates. “Mad musical skills?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t know about that. I’m pretty decent, but not virtuosic or anything like that. And no, sorry to disappoint, but I don’t play in a band. I used to at school, though.”

“That’s a shame,” Andy sighs. “I’d have loved to watch you play.”

“You might still get your chance,” Eddie tells him There’s a twinkle in his eyes when he says, “I sometimes perform here on Saturday’s.”

Andy’s eyes widen. “Really? I thought Saturday is your day off?”

“Did Kathryn tell you that?” Eddie asks. Andy nods. Much to his relief Eddie doesn’t sound angry. “It’s true, which is why I’m free to do other things.”

“Makes sense,” Andy chuckles in embarrassment.

“I usually come here with my siblings once a month and play a couple of songs,” Eddie continues to explain. “It earns me a little extra money, Kathryn gets more customers and the customers get entertainment. It’s a win-win scenario.”

Andy briefly wonders why Eddie would take his siblings with him, especially if the youngest is only two years old, but decides not to ask. Maybe his parents work on Saturday evenings and Eddie has to babysit.

“When’s the next time you’ll perform?”

After thinking about it for a moment Eddie says, “In two or three weeks. It depends on my siblings, really. There’s no use in dragging them here when they have a bad day, you know?” He offers Andy a rather shy smile. “I could give you a call beforehand, if you’d like?”

“That would be great,” Andy tells him, already reaching for his phone. He gives Eddie his number and saves Eddie’s in return, feeling like he finally made his first real connection in this big and strange city. A phone number isn’t much, but it’s something tangible. It means there is someone he can call or message when he needs help or just someone to talk to. It’s proof that he’s not completely on his own anymore here and in that moment it means the world to him.

Eddie slips his phone back into his pocket and moves to stand up. “Thank you for dessert, Andy. And for asking your grandparents about the book.” He smiles briefly at him. “But I fear I’ve got to get back to work now. My shift in the kitchen starts at eleven.”

Andy’s gaze shifts to the large clock on the wall. He hadn’t even noticed that it had gotten so late. He stands up as well and hands Eddie the empty plate.

“Yeah, I probably should go to bed soon,” he agrees. “Prof. Riker’s lesson starts at eight.”

“She loves torturing her students early in the morning,” Eddie reminisces with a chuckle.

Andy shrugs. “I don’t mind. I’d rather have early classes than ones in the afternoon.”

He gathers his things and follows Eddie through the diner to the counter where Kathryn is pouring some drinks.

“Have a good night, then, Andy,” Eddie tells him and there is a smile tugging at his lips.

“You, too,” Andy replies. “See you soon!”

Eddie disappears into the kitchen and Andy turns to Kathryn, ready to pay. She looks at him with a wide smile.

“What?” he asks, a little confused.

“Oh, nothing,” she says, still smiling. “Did you have a good time?”

Andy nods. “I did …” he says a little suspiciously, handing her the money.

“Good,” she tells him while handing him the change, her smile still present. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

He flushes a little. “Probably.”


	2. Part 2: September

**Part 2: September**

Kathryn is right. Going to the diner in the evenings becomes a routine for Andy. Over the next couple of weeks he’s there almost every day, sometimes just to eat, other times to study and once or twice just to have some company. When the hour gets late and the diner is mostly empty Eddie comes to sit with him and helps him with his evolutionary classes for which Andy is more than grateful because it happens more often than he’d like that he gets some of the scientific names and terms wrong thanks to his dyslexia. By the time they’ve known each other for a month they’re so comfortable with each other that the moment Eddie sits down he simply reaches over the table to grab Andy’s notes and corrects any mistakes he finds. He helps Andy study, questioning him not only on his evolutionary classes but on anything else as well. Andy once asked him why he’d want to go to all this trouble to which Eddie only replied that he liked learning and missed going to university. Andy didn’t question him further.

The evenings become Andy’s favorite part of the day. Even though he’s found a couple of friends in his classes over the last few weeks with whom he spends some of his free time studying or just hanging out, his evenings belong to Eddie and he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. In fact, he’d like to spend more time with him beyond Eddie’s work breaks.

So after two weeks of knowing each other he gathers up his courage and asks him, “So, there’s this new Jurassic World movie in cinemas right now and I was thinking about going to see it. Would you like to come with me?”

Eddie looks tempted. Knowing of Eddie’s interest in the franchise Andy was sure he would join him, but much to his surprise Eddie’s answer is no. “Sorry, Andy, I can’t this week. Maybe some other time.”

So Andy asks again a few days later. Eddie’s answer remains the same. So on a Friday a couple of days after that Andy tries a different thing, figuring Eddie maybe just didn’t like going to the movies.

“Do you have plans for tomorrow? I was thinking about going swimming and it’s just not much fun alone.”

To Andy’s disappointment Eddie declines once more. “I’ve got music lessons tomorrow, remember?”

But Andy wouldn’t be Andy if he gave up that easily. Since Eddie seems pretty athletic and looks like a guy who enjoys sports Andy asks him on another night if he wants to come running with him. Eddie doesn’t, but Miriam, his fellow waiter, overhears them talking when she fills up Andy’s drink. She asks him if she can come with him instead and Andy agrees, simply happy to finally have a running partner even if it isn’t Eddie. Another time Andy asks him if he wants to go bowling with him and some guys from university. This time, Eddie’s excuse is that he has to babysit his younger siblings.

Andy tries hard not to get frustrated by Eddie’s apparent lack of interest in spending time with him and tries again and again but Eddie’s answer never changes. Eddie always has one reason or another why he can’t meet up with Andy outside of the diner. Andy doesn’t give up exactly, but his invitations grew scarcer and more subtle over the upcoming weeks. After all, no one likes to get refused time and again and Andy isn’t the exception to the rule there.

Despite his failed efforts to spend more time with Eddie the time they do spend together is great. While Eddie isn’t the most talkative kind of guy Andy still managed to learn a couple of things about him, some of those by reading between the lines. One thing Andy notices very early on is that the only people Eddie ever talks about are his siblings. He rarely mentions his parents or other relatives and Andy tries very hard not to think about why that might be. It’s obvious that there’s a story behind that but Andy doesn’t want to push. The last thing he wants is to stir up potentially painful memories or scare Eddie off.

Instead he sticks to safer topics. They talk about everything and nothing, ranging from world politics to the most mundane things.

“What’s your favorite color?” Andy asks one day.

“Really, Andy?” Eddie replies with a raised eyebrow. When Andy just stares at him Eddie relents with a sigh. “It’s green.”

“Mine is blue,” Andy supplies happily, though Eddie obviously doesn’t care. “Favorite animal?”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Cheetah.” He thinks for a moment. “ _Bambiraptor_ , when it comes to extinct ones”

Andy almost chokes on his drink. “ _Bambiraptor_? You just made that up.”

“Nope,” Eddie says smugly. “Google it. It’s real.”

Andy shakes his head in bewilderment. “What kind of scientist would call a dinosaur _Bambiraptor_?”

“The kind that wants to honor the young boy who stumbled upon the bones,” Eddie explains helpfully.

“His name was Bambi?” Andy asks skeptically.

Eddie snorts. “Of course not. But he and his parents nicknamed the skeleton Bambi because it was so small. The name stuck.”

“Apparently,” Andy says dryly, always baffled by Eddie’s rather extensive knowledge of weird fossils. It comes up again a little while later when the conversation moves to the question of favorite books.

“I love reading,” Eddie tells him with a smile. “I used to go to the library at least twice a week to find something new to read. I’m quite fond of historical novels like the _Cicero_ trilogy or _The Song of Achilles_. I’ve also read the _Illiad_ and _Odyssey_ by Homer.”

Andy raises his eyebrows at him. “Please don’t tell me you read them in Latin.”

Eddie laughs and shakes his head. “No, I’m not that crazy.”

“I was wondering for a moment there,” Andy says a little teasingly.

“Well, what do you like?” Eddie asks him.

Andy doesn’t even have to think about his answer. “Fantasy. Everything from George R.R. Martin to Marion Zimmer-Bradley to Terry Pratchett to Anne McCaffrey to Tolkien. As long as it’s fantasy I’ll read it.”

“I’ve read Tolkien,” Eddie remarks with a smile. “ _The Hobbit_ , _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Silmarillion_. I really loved the latter, especially the story of Beren and Luthien.”

“So you’re a romantic at heart,” Andy notes with a grin.

“So sue me,” Eddie shrugs. “Did you know there are several animals and fossils named after Tolkien and his characters? For example, there’s a bat called _Syconycteris hobbit_ , a lizard genus called _Smaug_ , an ant named _Tetramorium nazgul_ , a gastropod named _Frodospira_ and an extinct canid called _Borophagus orc_.”

Andy stares at him. “First of all: how do you possibly know all this? And second of all: what the hell?”

Eddie’s laugh startles the guests at the table behind Andy’s. They both ignore their raised eyebrows and not so subtle grumbling. “Like I said,” Eddie explains, “I love to read, I love science and I’ve got a thing for remembering unimportant trivia like that. That’s not even all the species names that are inspired by Tolkien. And it doesn’t stop there. There are several animals named after Star Wars characters, for example, like a beetle species named _vaderi_.”

“So most scientists are actually just really big nerds,” Andy summarizes.

Eddie nods with a grin. “Pretty much, yeah.”

“How would you name a new species?” Andy asks him, actually curious.

Eddie thinks about that for a moment. Unconsciously, he pushes his fingers through his curls in thought, effectively mussing them up even more. “Good question,” he acknowledges finally. “Maybe something Jurassic Park related? Like a _crichtoni_ or a _muldoonensis_ or a _derni_ , in honor of Laura Dern. I’ve never really thought about it, to be honest. What about you?”

“I’d go for _glorfindelensis_ ,” Andy say spontaneously.

Eddie blinks at him. “That sounds utterly ridiculous,” he tells Andy matter-of-factly.

Andy smirks. “Exactly.”

“I really hope you never get to name a species,” Eddie says with a shake of his head. “You’re really terrible at it.”

“Come on,” Andy argues, “at least it’s a little more original than naming something after Darth Vader.”

With a hand on his chin Eddie mulls this over. “Yeah, alright, I’ll give you that. Still sounds terrible, though.”

Andy rolls his eyes at him.

He makes a habit of asking Eddie about all his favorite things, pointedly ignoring Eddie’s groan each time he poses a question. Andy learns that Eddie’s favorite meal is mac’n’cheese and that he has a sweet tooth and loves chocolate and ice cream.

“Mine’s pizza,” he tells Eddie with a sigh. “Pizza is heaven.”

“Pizza’s not so bad,” Eddie agrees.

Eddie’s favorite season turns out to be spring and Andy couldn’t agree more.

“I love it when everything gets a little greener each day,” Eddie explains. “I love summer as well, especially the heatwaves, but I prefer the fresh, light greens of spring to the darker tones of summer.”

When the conversation turns to favorite TV shows Andy learns that Eddie is pretty old-fashioned in his choices.

“I like mostly older shows. _The X-Files_ , for example, or _Star Trek_. _M*A*S*H_ is pretty high up on that list as well.”

“I haven’t watched the first two,” Andy admits and winces when Eddie sends him a rather shocked and disbelieving look, “but I know _M*A*S*H_!” he hurries to add.

Eddie stares at him. “I can’t believe you haven’t watched two of the greatest franchises in television history, Andy,” he tells him with a shake of his head. “You really missed out.”

“Maybe we can watch some episodes together one day,” Andy suggests even though he knows that Eddie won’t invite him over just like that. Still, a guy can hope.

“Maybe …” Eddie, predictably, avoids giving a clear answer. “Who was your favorite character in _M*A*S*H_?”

Andy thinks about that, trying to remember who was on that show. It had been some time since his father made him watch it with him. “I think I liked Hotlips best,” he decides. “Margaret had amazing character development.”

Eddie nods fervently. “Margaret is great. My sister Peggy is kind of named after her. I really liked Radar as well.” He paused, staring down at his hands. “Did I ever tell you that I wanted to be in the military?”

Andy raised his eyebrows at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Eddie says a little wistfully. “Army, or maybe the Marines. Recon always sounded interesting.”

“Why didn’t you go into service?” Andy can’t help but ask. He can’t really imagine Eddie with his soft, lilting voice, weird science knowledge and heart of gold as a soldier.

“Health reasons,” Eddie says dismissively. “They wouldn’t have taken me.”

“I’m sorry,” Andy tells him because it’s obvious that that dream meant a lot to him.

Eddie shrugs, visibly shaking off his lingering disappointment. “It’s probably better this way. Reality rarely lives up to our imagination and if _M*A*S*H_ taught me anything than it’s that war is never glorious or heroic.” He looks across the table at Andy. “You haven’t told me your favorite TV shows,” he points out.

Andy’s more than glad to change the topic. “Well, I love _Game of Thrones_ , obviously. I also really like _Dirk Gently_ and _Stranger Things_ and _The Shannara Chronicles_. _Teen Wolf_ can be quite funny as well.” He stops when he sees the questioning look Eddie’s face. “You don’t know any of those, don’t you?”

Eddie shakes his head. “I’ve heard of _Game of Thrones_?” he offers sheepishly.

“What about _Doctor Who_?” Andy tries hopefully.

“Nope, sorry,” Eddie apologizes.

With a sigh, Andy says, “So it looks like we’re not really compatible when it comes to our TV show choices. What about movies?”

“Well, we’ve both seen _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hobbit_ , right?” Eddie asks. When Andy nods he goes on, “So we’ve got that in common. I also like war movies, especially ones set in WW2. _Unbroken_ was amazing. Have you seen it?”

Andy nods, face lighting up. “I have, actually! It was great and really well done. Can you imagine spending years in a Japanese prison camp?”

“Not really,” Eddie says. “It must have been horrible. Anyway, nowadays I mostly watch nature documentaries or Disney movies, but you know that already.”

“So what’s your favorite Disney movie?”

Eddie doesn’t have to think about that. “ _Robin Hood_.”

“Oo-de-lally,” Andy grins. “I liked _The Sword in the Stone_ a lot when I was younger. From the newer ones _Finding Nemo_ is my favorite.”

“Just keep swimming,” Eddie grins back at him.

“You got it.”

So this is how their evenings go. Most times, when the diner isn’t too busy, Eddie sits down with Andy after he’s eaten and they spend half an hour talking or studying until Eddie has to get back to work. Even though Andy’s managed to find some friends at university with whom he has study sessions his evenings with Eddie are often more efficient. Eddie doesn’t comment on the various spelling mistakes littering Andy’s notes, just quietly corrects them. What Andy likes most is how Eddie manages to explain even the most complex things in a way that enables Andy not only to understand the topic but to explain it in his own words later as well.

“What’s the difference between convergence and analogy and homology again?”

Eddie doesn’t sigh even though Andy knows he must be frustrated by now since he already explained it twice to Andy. Instead he smiles and starts again. “Okay, so convergent evolution means that features that share a similar form or function develop independently in organisms that are not closely related. Those features are analogous. A good example would be the wings of flying animals like bats, birds and pterosaurs. They all developed wings that gave them the capability of flight independently. Are you with me so far?”

Andy nods slowly. “So, if I were to develop fins for swimming, they would be analogous to the fins of dolphins, for example.”

“Yes,” Eddie confirms. “And you’d develop them convergently since you’re not closely related to a dolphin. Now, on the matter of homology. Homologous features are those that go back to an ancestral state but have different functions today. Take for example the bones in our forearms. While the development of wings was analogous, the bones in the forearms of bats and birds go back to the classic tetrapod forearm. The same goes for the fins you mentioned. So the bones are homologous in this case because they developed different functions.”

Andy furiously scribbles everything Eddie says down so that he can be sure he won’t have to ask him again at a later date. When he looks back up Eddie is smiling softly at him. “Got it?”

Andy blushes a little. “I think so. Hopefully I won’t have to ask again.”

Eddie shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t mind. I get that this is something that doesn’t come as easily to others as it comes to me. I’ll gladly try to explain something twenty or thirty times if it means that someone understands it in the end.”

“Thanks,” Andy tells him with heartfelt honesty.

“Any time.”

Eddie never tires of it and Andy is just so immensely grateful that he has Eddie to entangle his sometimes illegible notes and make sense of them. Kathryn, of course, is also happy about this development and not just because Andy becomes her most regular customer. Some nights, when Eddie looks particularly tired even before he starts working, she practically urges him to take a break a little early because she knows that spending time with Andy always makes him smile. It’s a win/win situation for all of them and Andy couldn’t be happier.


	3. Part 3: October

**Part 3: October**

“Hey, I’ve got something for you,” Andy says by way of greeting one evening in the middle of October. It’s another Friday night and his roommates are partying loudly again so Andy’s packed up his notes and headed to his favorite place in town.

Eddie looks intrigued as he brings over Andy’s iced tea. With a grin and a flourish, Andy pulls out a book from his bag and presses it into Eddie’s hands. Eddie’s eyes go wide as he realizes what it is.

“I thought you’d forgotten about it,” Eddie whispers as he carefully turns the book over in his hands.

“As if,” Andy snorts. “Go on, open it.”

Eddie does. As he reads the handwritten words inside his eyes go soft and, Andy suspects, even a little moist. He closes the book with a small smile on his face.

“It’s beautiful,” he says, looking at Andy as if he’d just pulled the stars from the sky. “And personal. A lot more than just a signature.”

Andy smiles at him, nodding. “My grandparents wanted to know all about you and your sister when I asked them for a signed book. I also told my grandma about her letter to your sister and how much Anna treasures it, so I think she kind of felt compelled to give her something even more special.”

“Well, she succeeded,” Eddie tells him, staring back down at the book in wonder. “You have no idea how happy Anna will be. Thank you so much, Andy.”

To his surprise, Eddie quickly bends down and pulls him into a quick, but heartfelt hug. Andy barely has time to react before it’s already over. He feels warm all over when Eddie pulls back and shyly smiles down at him. “Sorry.”

Andy shakes his head with a laugh. “Don’t be. I love hugs. And maybe I’ll get another once you see what else I’ve got for you.”

“There’s more?” Eddie says, a little faintly. He pulls out a chair next to Andy’s booth and sits down heavily.

“There’s more,” Andy confirms, pulling something else out of his bag. “My grandparents have sent their newest documentary along as well, just for you.”

He hands Eddie the DVD.

“One of a kind,” Eddie reads the title out loud.

“They’ve been travelling around the world to film the most unique animals,” Andy explains. “You might even catch a glimpse or two of me on there.”

Eddie huffs out a laugh and stares at Andy as if he can’t quite believe that. “Really?”

Andy nods. “Really. I’ve been with them to see White Sharks in South Africa and Kakapos and Kiwis in New Zealand.”

“That’s … that’s amazing,” Eddie breathes, looking back down at the DVD in his hands. “Your grandparents signed this, too,” he notices. Then he looks back up at Andy with a frown on his face. “Where’s your signature?”

Taken aback, Andy asks, “Mine?”

“Sure,” Eddie nods, amusement clearly showing on his face. “You’re the next generation of Becketts, aren’t you? Better to get your signature now before you’re famous and don’t need to eat in diners anymore.”

The idea of being famous is so ridiculous that Andy has to laugh. “You do know that my last name isn’t even Beckett, right?” he asks, nevertheless reaching for the DVD to put his signature next to his grandparents’.

“It isn’t?” Eddie asks in surprise. He looks taken aback.

“Nope,” Andy confirms. “It’s Haldane, actually. My grandparents have two children, my mother and my uncle. My mom married a football coach and took his name.”

“Huh,” Eddie says, taking the DVD back, mindful of the fresh signature. “And I always called you Andy Beckett in my head.”

Andy takes a sip from his iced tea. “What’s your last name?”

“Jones,” Eddie says with a shrug. “Nothing special, really.” He looks back down at the DVD and book. “What do I owe you for this?”

“My grandparents would have given you the book for free,” Andy begins and hurries on as he sees the frown on Eddie’s face, “but I told them it was a birthday present and that you wouldn’t like that. So it’s fifteen dollars for the book, but they insisted that the DVD is a gift.”

Shaking his head in quiet wonder, Eddie says, “Your grandparents are very kind. Please thank them from me.” He reaches into his back pocket for his wallet. “Let me see if I have fifteen dollars.”

Andy watches him look through his wallet and can’t help but notice how Eddie’s fingers shake slightly the longer it takes him. Something clenches painfully in his chest when Eddie starts to bite his lip and refuses to meet his eyes.

“Could I pay you on Sunday?” he asks in a small voice. “I wasn’t prepared to spend that much money today.”

Andy hurries to reassure him. “Of course, take your time! No worries.”

Eddie looks absolutely miserable as he pushes the book and DVD back towards Andy. Confused, Andy stares at them. “What are you doing?”

“Giving them back to you,” Eddie states as if it’s obvious.

Andy rolls his eyes. “Yes, I can see that, but why?”

“Because I can’t pay,” Eddie says quietly, “and you can’t buy things if you can’t pay for them.”

Andy’s heart breaks a little when he understands what Eddie isn’t saying. They’ve known each other for a few weeks now and it’s only now that he begins to realize that Eddie’s family must be very poor. He remembers Eddie’s earlier words, how fifteen dollars is a lot of money for him, and immediately feels a little guilty because up until today he’d have expected everyone to have at least twenty dollars in their pockets. The fact that Eddie, obviously, doesn’t have that kind of money makes it all the more likely that money issues were the reason why he had to quit his studies earlier that year.

Gently, he pushes the book and DVD back towards Eddie. “Keep them,” he tells him, making sure to maintain eye contact. “You can pay whenever you like.”

“Are you sure?” Eddie asks. His eyes hesitantly flick back down to the two items.

Andy can’t help himself. He reaches out and gives one of Eddie’s hands a quick, reassuring squeeze. “Of course I’m sure, Eddie. It’s no problem, really.”

But it is, at least for Eddie, because he tries to explain, “I’ll be here tomorrow night, playing a couple of songs for the crowd. I can pay you on Sunday once I get my tips.”

His eyes are big and hopeful and willing Andy to understand and Andy can do nothing but nod. “Sunday sounds just fine.”

Eddie breathes out a sigh of relief. “Good. Sunday, then.” He pushes away from the table, stands up and gathers up the two items. “I know you’re probably tired of hearing this, but thank you, Andy. Really. This means a lot.”

“Anytime, Eddie,” Andy tells him truthfully.

Eddie flashes him a smile before his eyes widen. “Oh, I haven’t even taken your order yet! I’m so sorry, Andy. You must be starving by now.”

Starving. An hour ago that word wouldn’t have bothered Andy. Now he can’t help but notice how prominent Eddie’s cheekbones are, how lean he really is, and he wonders if the Jones’s money problems are so severe that sometimes Eddie leaves out a meal or two so that his siblings don’t have to go hungry. He hopes that’s not the case.

Trying not to let his troubling thoughts show, Andy smiles at Eddie. “It’s fine, Eddie. Just bring me a chicken teriyaki sandwich. And maybe some ice cream which we could share later?” he adds hopefully.

Before Eddie can answer, Joe calls for him from the kitchen. “Eddie, get your ass in here. You’re not paid for chatting up the customers.”

“I think I need to get back to work now,” Eddie apologizes a little sheepishly.

Andy tries not to feel disappointed. “I’ve monopolized your time long enough, hm?”

“I don’t mind,” Eddie tells him with a shy smile, “but Joe’s right, Kathryn doesn’t really pay me to spend time with friends. I’ll go get your sandwich and we’ll see about the rest later, alright?”

He cradles the book and DVD protectively against his chest and leaves for the kitchen. Andy slumps forward a little, the tension slowly dissipating from his body. He only meant to surprise Eddie with the book and DVD and make him smile. The last thing he wanted was to make him uncomfortable and put him on the spot like this. As much as he’d like to think he knows Eddie, their conversation just now made it clear that there are parts of Eddie’s life that he knows nothing about. Andy knows that Eddie’s not the most open person but he still wishes Eddie would trust him enough to tell him not only the happy or unimportant things in his life but also those that give him trouble or make him sad. But he’s not going to push, no matter how much he would like to know more about Eddie’s home life if only so he can help, if help is indeed needed. It’s Eddie’s choice and his alone to talk about it or not and he’s going to respect that, as hard as it is.

He eats his sandwich in silence, lost in thought. His eyes follow Eddie around the room as he gathers up empty plates and glasses or sweeps the floor when no customers demand his immediate attention. When Kathryn comes to bring him his ice cream she follows his gaze and chuckles.

“Don’t worry, I’ve brought two spoons,” she tells him conspiratorially. “He can take ten more minutes off.”

Andy tries not to smile too brightly at that. “Thanks, Kathryn. You’re the best.”

“He can’t stop talking about your gifts, you know?” She mentions casually, looking over her shoulder and watching Eddie fondly. “I can’t even remember the last time I’ve seen that boy smile so much.”

“It was nothing, really,” Andy says truthfully. “I like to help when I can.”

Kathryn smiles at him. “I can see that. Enjoy your ice cream, Andy.”

She gathers up his empty plate before she goes over to Eddie and takes the broom out of his hands. Andy can’t make out what she says to him but he sees the grateful smile on Eddie’s face as he nods at her. A moment later Eddie makes his way over to Andy, wiping his hands on his apron. Without hesitation he picks up one of the spoons and sits down opposite of Andy. They’ve come a long way since their first meeting, Andy thinks happily as they lock eyes. Quietly they each scoop up some ice cream. Between the two of them they make short work of it.

“You know,” Eddie remarks as Andy enjoys the last bit with a happy sigh, “I think I’ve eaten more dessert since I’ve known you than in my entire life before that.”

“Really?” Andy asks, not quite believing it.

“Certainly more ice cream,” Eddie amends. “My grandma used to bake every Saturday so we always had cake or pie or something on the weekends.” His gaze turns wistful. “I really miss that.”

There’s that sad look in Eddie’s eyes again that Andy doesn’t like and notices far too often nowadays. He tries to lighten the mood. “Well, my grandma can’t bake to save her life,” he tells Eddie. “Or cook, for that matter. That’s all my grandpa. He always makes sure my grandma is well-fed, whether they’re at home or somewhere in the jungle or bush.”

“The more I hear about your grandparents the more I like them,” Eddie smiles. He stands up to gather the plate and Andy’s empty glass. “Do you want some more iced tea?”

Andy nods. “That would be great. I’ve still got some studying to get done.”

“Sorry I can’t help today,” Eddie apologizes. “Maybe I’ll have some time later to go through your notes with you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Andy tells him with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I only had two classes today because one of the professor’s sick, so it’s not a lot to go through. I’ll manage.”

“I’m sure you will,” Eddie says with confidence. He looks at Andy for a moment before he takes his leave and carries the empty plate to the kitchen. He comes back a moment later to refill Andy’s glass. “Here you go. Have fun with your studying.”

Andy snorts. “Not very likely, but thanks anyway.”

When he gets home that evening, it’s already past midnight. He managed to get through all his notes and Eddie even found some time to quiz him on vertebrate paleontology, so all in all he considers the evening a success, though his worry over Eddie’s financial situation still lingers. He tries to push it aside as much as he can and instead focuses on something he’s been excited about ever since he learned that Eddie plays several instruments: tomorrow he’ll finally see Eddie perform.

* * *

“So, did you give your friend the book and DVD?”

It’s about five o’clock in the afternoon when his grandmother calls him. Andy’s spent the morning running through the nearby park with Miriam and the afternoon reading a book about Louis Leakey his grandparents sent along with Eddie’s items. He still has some time left until he has to make his way over to Kathryn’s if he wants to see Eddie perform, so he happily picks up the phone when he sees who’s calling him.

“Of course I did, Grandma,” Andy tells her with a smile.

“So, what did he say?” his grandmother asks a little impatiently.

Andy laughs. “It’s not like you to be so curious.”

“And it’s not like you to ask me to sign a book for a friend,” she counters.

Touché, Andy thinks.

“He was extremely happy,” he finally tells his grandmother. “I think he was a little overwhelmed by your message and didn’t expect the DVD at all. But he’s really grateful and wanted you to know that.”

Andy’s sure his grandmother is smiling happily on the other end of the line. “I’m glad to hear that. That Eddie of yours sounds like a very nice young man.”

“He is,” Andy says with a smile. “I’m pretty sure he’s going to give the DVD to his sister as another birthday present, though.”

His grandmother makes a surprised noise. “Did you tell him that it was for him?”

Andy nods. “Of course I did, but I have a feeling his family doesn’t have a lot of money and can’t afford much. You should have seen his face yesterday when he realized he couldn’t pay me the fifteen dollars for the book. He looked so ashamed.”

“That poor thing,” his grandmother says, her voice full of sympathy.

“Yeah,” Andy agrees with a sigh. “He even wanted to give the things back to me until he could pay for them.”

His grandmother is quiet for a moment. “I think you found yourself a very honest and very selfless friend there, Andy.”

“I just wish I knew more about him, so I could help him, you know?” he tells his grandmother with a frustrated sigh.

“Give it time,” his grandmother says wisely in that calm voice he knows she also uses for business negotiations. “People are just like animals, Andy. Some are naturally curious and will come to you on their own, others like to keep to themselves and take their time to trust you. You have to be patient, love. And I can promise you, a person like Eddie seems to be is worth it in the end.” 

Andy rakes a hand through his hair. “How do you know?”

“Because,” his grandmother begins and Andy can clearly hear the smile in her voice, “your friend reminds me a lot of your grandfather.”

“In what way?” Andy asks, curious.

His grandmother chuckles. “Your grandfather was just as mysterious when he was younger. He had his head in the clouds and his nose in a book and could go days without talking to another human being. He also didn’t have a lot of money, neither of us had at the time, but when someone, be it a person or an animal, was in need, he was always there, no questions asked. He never hesitated to help, never thought twice about it.” She pauses. “I think your friend is just like that. Someone who doesn’t have much but is loyal to a fault and will always be there for you.”

A smile tugs at Andy’s lips as he remembers Eddie tirelessly explaining evolutionary concepts to him again and again. “That does sound a lot like Eddie.”

“Then he’s a keeper,” his grandmother tells him matter-of-factly. “I hope I’ll meet him and his sister one day, maybe when we come visit you?”

Andy takes a look around his tiny, moldy room and winces. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

“Oh, I’m sure Eddie and his sister will be happy to meet with us,” his grandmother says brightly, intentionally misunderstanding him.

Andy sighs. “I meant you visiting me, actually,” he admits.

There’s a distinct silence on the other end of the line Andy knows all too well. His grandmother always goes quiet when she knows there’s more to something than what’s being said. Andy hurries to explain. “My room is pretty tiny, Grandma. It’s not really suited for visitors.”

“That’s not it, though, is it?” his grandmother asks pointedly. Before Andy can say anything she figures it out on her own. “You’re not happy there.”

It’s a statement, not a question. Andy lets himself fall backwards and closes his eyes with a sigh. “I wouldn’t go that far,” he begins to explain. “It’s just, my flatmates are really … different. They like to party. A lot. Like, nearly every evening. I can only fall asleep with my headphones on. And studying is next to impossible. I just can’t concentrate. And my room …” He takes another look around before he  continues, glad to finally get some of his frustrations off his chest, “Grandma, my room is a dump, just like the rest of the flat, and comes with a nice addition of mold on the walls. The living room and kitchen are even worse.” He shudders as he remembers that one memorable morning where he went into the kitchen to get some coffee only to find a happy little cockroach on the countertop munching on a half-eaten apple. “Every tent has more comfort to offer than this flat.”

“My poor boy,” his grandmother says and Andy feels the warmth of her voice wash over him. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

Andy shakes his head even though he knows she can’t see it. “Just, don’t tell Mom and Dad, okay? They worry enough already.”

“I’m sure we could find you some better place to live,” his grandmother suggests gently.

“Yeah, I know,” Andy agrees, “but I don’t want that. It’s enough that you guys support me financially. I can manage the rest. And it’s not so bad, really. I’m fine. I just want to get the first semester behind me and then we’ll see.”

“Alright,” his grandmother says warmly. “But if it gets too bad, I want you to tell me and we’ll figure something out, alright?”

Andy smiles. “I will, Grandma.”

“Good,” she says. “I still want to come visit you, though. Loud flatmates and tiny, moldy rooms won’t stop me from seeing my grandson. You could show me that lovely diner instead,” she suggests.

“I will,” Andy promises her. “But you’ll be in Ethiopia the next couple of weeks, right?”

“Yeah, with a team from National Geographic,” his grandmother confirms. “We’ll go into the Ethiopian Highlands to film Ethiopian wolves. Who knows how long that will still be possible less than 500 individuals left in the wild.”

“It’s such a shame,” Andy says sadly. “Will you do some vaccination work there?”

“Of course. We’ve assembled quite a team to help us.” She pauses and her voice turns sad. “We will miss having you with us, Andy.”

“I wish I could come along, too,” Andy tells her wistfully. “I miss the outdoors. Maybe something will work out during one of my breaks.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” his grandmother tells him in a confident voice and Andy wants to believe her. “Now, I’m afraid I’ve got to go. Your grandfather’s already shouting from the hallway for me to hurry up. We’ve got a meeting with our volunteer workers in half an hour at the office to go over everything for the Ethiopia trip.”

Andy smiles, fondly remembering all the meetings that he’s attended over the years. “Don’t let me keep you waiting, then. Give my love to Grandpa. And have a safe trip!”

“Martin!” she suddenly shouts without trying to muffle the phone and Andy winces. “Andy sends his love!” There is silence for a moment, then his grandmother continues in a normal voice, “Grandpa loves you, too, Andy. I really have to go now. Have a nice evening and we’ll call you once we’re back, alright?”

“Alright, Grandma. Have a save trip! Love you,” he tells her.

“I love you, too.”

She hangs up and Andy stares at his phone in silence for a moment, lost in thought. He really wishes he could accompany his grandparents on their trip. The last time they went to Ethiopia, five years ago when Andy was fifteen, they had been extremely lucky to film lions in the local rainforests. He still remembers how in awe he’d been when they’d finally found the first lioness in the thick jungle. Beside the lions his grandparents managed to capture gelada baboons, Ethiopian wolves and big-headed mole-rats, one of Andy’s personal favorites, on film. They also spent some time with the local people, telling them why vaccinating their dogs is so important for saving the Ethiopian wolves. Andy’s glad his grandparents get to go back and continue their work there.

Somewhere in the flat a door falls shut, bringing Andy out of his thoughts. He looks at the time and decides to head to Kathryn’s a little early. He has no idea what to expect, whether the diner will be packed or feature the usual crowd, and he’d rather arrive a little too early and get a good seat than be late and only get a seat at the far end of the diner where he won’t be able to see anything.

Better safe than sorry, he thinks as he makes his way out the door. He has the short walk to Kathryn’s memorized by now and could probably find the diner blindfolded. First a left at the corner of his street, then straight ahead and another left at the big oak tree and there it is. A smile tugs at his lips as he spots the familiar sign. Kathryn’s has become a home away from home for him over the last few weeks, and not just because he found his first friend in Eddie in this city that is still so strange to him. Sometimes it feels as if Kathryn, though she would never admit it, has all but adopted him, and Andy really loves going on runs with Miriam every Monday and Wednesday evening before her shift starts and sometimes on Saturday mornings when neither of them has anything planned for the day. It still baffles Andy how welcoming they all were to him, just another stranger desperate for a quiet place to study and a warm meal, and continue to be. Eddie helping him with that weird name some weeks ago set friendships and connections in motion Andy couldn’t even have dreamed of at the time.

“Hey, Andy!” Miriam greets him when he walks through the door. She whizzes past him with two trays in her hands and a smile on her face. “Give me a minute and I’ll be right with you.”

Andy returns her smile and waits patiently at the door until she finishes serving some customers. It gives Andy the time to take a look around. It’s only the second time he’s at the diner on a Saturday and even though it’s just half past five the place is already filled.

“Are they all here because of Eddie?” he asks Miriam when she comes back to him.

“You mean like you?” she retorts cheekily. Andy wills himself not to blush. “Most of them are, actually,” Miriam continues, looking around. “Eddie’s provided us with some regulars since he started playing here once a month.”

“Is he that good?” Andy can’t help but ask.

Miriam laughs at him while she leads him to a small, empty table in the corner that has a good view of a sectioned-off area that Andy supposes will function as Eddie’s stage. “Eddie is more than good,” she tells him matter-of-factly with a knowing smirk. “He doesn’t think so but he is. His voice is …” She stops, searching for the right words. “Eddie always sings with everything he feels. He might not have the best voice out there but he gives every song its own soul. I’ve never heard anyone sing like he does.”

“Well,” Andy says, sitting down, “you’ve certainly raised my expectations now.”

She snorts. “I highly doubt that.”

He ignores her insinuation and pointedly turns his attention to the menu. Miriam just grins at him as she takes his order.  “Iced tea with the steak and fries, I take it?”

Andy nods and with a wink she picks up the menu and vanishes quickly into the kitchen. A moment later she reappears with his drink.

“Where’s Kathryn?” Andy asks her before she can run off again.

“Backstage,” Miriam tells him mysteriously. When Andy raises one of his eyebrows she amends, “Well, okay, it’s our break room, but backstage sounds cooler. Not that we have a stage here, but you get my point. Kathryn’s with Eddie and the kids, serving them dinner. It’s part of the deal.” Her head whirls around as the doorbell chimes. “Sorry, Andy, I’ve got to go. You see how busy we are and it’s just me right now, so …” she trails off and Andy makes a shooing motion with his hands.

“Then go,” he tells her. “Don’t worry about me.”

She shoots him a quick smile and is off again to find the new customers an empty table. While Andy waits for his meal the diner continues to fill up with people. It’s the first time he’s seen the place this packed and he’s a little surprised that what Eddie called “just fiddling a little with a guitar” generates such a big audience. Judging by Miriam’s earlier praise Andy can’t help but wonder why Eddie would downplay his talent so much. Andy had been taught to be proud of his achievements, be it good grades in school, a won football match or finishing a piece of writing. A diner filled with people who are looking forward to seeing you play definitely counts as an achievement in Andy’s book.

Before he can ponder that thought much longer Miriam brings him his steak. She is off again before Andy can say more than thank you. He watches her lead two people to the last available table at the back of the diner. That doesn’t stop people from coming in, though. While Andy eats more and more people come through the door, obviously not minding having to spend the evening standing. Miriam does her best to keep all of them happy, but Andy can tell how relieved she is when Kathryn suddenly appears at her side with a tray, ready to share the workload. Together, they manage to get meals and drinks out to everyone without making them wait too long.

And then Kathryn walks over to the only area not currently occupied with people and places a barstool in the middle of it. Without having to say a word the conversations all over the diner fall silent. She smiles.

“Welcome, everyone!” she greets her customers happily. “It’s good to see so many familiar faces and some new ones tonight! I hope everyone is supplied with drinks and food. If not, Miriam will help you out. Raise your hand, Miriam, so people know who you are.”

With a bright grin Miriam raises both her hands and turns around so that she can wave at everyone. It’s so typical of her that Andy has to smile.

“Very well,” Kathryn continues, “I won’t keep you waiting any longer. Have fun tonight and please give a round of applause for Eddie!”

The diner erupts into applause and cheers as Eddie makes his way onto the stage. The first thing Andy notices is the way Eddie keeps his head down shyly, refusing to look at his audience. The second thing he notices is the guitar Eddie holds in his hands. It’s dark blue and even from a distance it’s obvious that the instrument has seen some action in its lifetime. The wood is dull and littered with small scratches and dents that Andy is sure weren’t caused by Eddie. The way Eddie places the guitar on his lap as he sits down on a barstool tells of a carefulness that doesn’t fit the rough look of the guitar. Gently, Eddie strums the strings once and adjusts the tuning a little. The diner is quiet when he finally looks up and takes in his audience.

“Hello,” Eddie says a little nervously. When his eyes find Andy’s he gives him a small smile that makes Andy’s chest tighten for a moment. He nearly forgets to smile back. “Thank you all for coming here tonight to see me. To be honest it still baffles me a little that so many people want to hear me play.”

“It’s because we love you, Eddie!” Miriam yells from the back of the diner and the crowd erupts into laughter.

Eddie ducks his head down shyly. “Thanks, Miriam,” he says with a wry smile when the laughter dies down. “Anyway, I’ve got a couple of songs planned for tonight but as always I’m open to suggestions.”

“ _Country Roads_!” a man two tables away from Andy shouts at once, eliciting agreeing murmurs across the room.

“Aren’t you guys tired of this song yet?” Eddie asks the audience. When they all shake their heads Eddie huffs out a laugh and shrugs. “ _Country Roads_ it is, then.”

He strums the strings and after the first few chords Andy understands why the regulars love that song so much. It’s perfect for Eddie’s guitar and Eddie plays it beautifully. Then he starts to sing and Andy forgets the world around him. Eddie’s singing voice is unlike any he’s ever heard before. It’s soft and just as quirky as his speaking voice is and practically made for singing country songs. Andy can do nothing but stare as Eddie first sings the verse and then the chorus. Even though Andy can’t sing to save his life he joins in as the crowd starts to sing along. He finds himself falling in love a little bit with every note Eddie sings and is too mesmerized to care.

“So, did I promise too much?” Miriam asks him quietly over the thundering applause after the song ends as she refills his drink.

Andy finds it hard to tear his eyes away from Eddie. “No, you didn’t,” he says, probably sounding just as star-struck as he feels.

He looks back at Eddie and Miriam laughs at him. “You may want to close your mouth while you’re staring at him. It’s unbecoming.”

“Oh shut up,” he grumbles at her, though he follows her advice and makes sure not to gape anymore.

She shakes her head in amusement but doesn’t say anything more because the applause dies down and Eddie starts to speak again.

“The next song is a special request from my sisters Peggy and Anna,” Eddie explains. “As most of you know by now we’re all huge fans of Disney movies and right now Moana is our favorite one. Over the last couple of weeks we’ve created our own version of some of the songs. I’m going to start with a fingerstyle cover of _We know the way_ and then sing _How far I’ll go_.”

There are some cheers from the crowd and Andy holds his breath as Eddie starts to play the first notes. He loves Moana, loves the story and especially loves the music, so to hear Eddie play his favorite songs feels like Christmas coming early. And Eddie doesn’t disappoint. His interpretation of the music is mesmerizing and Andy can’t help but grin widely as he listens to the familiar notes. He keeps nodding along to the music and isn’t the only one. For a moment he closes his eyes and simply allows the music to flow through him. When he opens his eyes again Eddie is smiling happily at his audience and Andy wishes he’d had the thought of mind to record this.

The first song fades away and is immediately followed by the second one. It’s the first time Andy’s heard it being performed by a man and he absolutely loves it. There’s just something about Eddie’s voice that Andy can’t describe but likes immensely. With each melody it feels more and more like falling in love at first sight – or sound in this case. Eddie’s voice touches something inside him, makes him feel and get lost in his emotions and that is something rare. Andy’s only ever fallen in love with a voice once before and that was when his father put on some Runrig in the car years ago. He still remembers how _Every River_ , sung by Bruce Guthro, took his breath away. He didn’t stop listening to that song for weeks.

This is exactly how he feels right now while listening to Eddie’s voice put a new spin on one of his favorite songs. He feels like he could listen to Eddie sing forever and he doesn’t want the song to end. When Eddie plays the last notes Andy can’t help himself. He jumps up from his chair and is the first to offer applause and cheers, although the rest of the crowd immediately joins in. Eddie’s surprised eyes meet his across the room and Andy claps with even more enthusiasm, wanting Eddie to know just how brilliant that was. Eddie smiles back at him and bites his lip, clearly embarrassed by he attention, and Andy hasn’t felt this happy in a long time.

It takes a moment for the crowd to calm down. Eddie takes a few requests next and plays _Leaving on a jet plane_ , _I see fire_ and _Hooked on a feeling_. The last one has everyone grinning and providing background vocals. It sounds absolutely amazing. Eddie follows those songs with a couple of his personal favorites. He plays some more Country and several songs that are popular with the crowd though Andy doesn’t know them. All too soon Eddie’s time on the makeshift stage comes to an end and everyone is making sad sounds when Eddie announces that it’s time for the last song.

“Sorry, guys, but I’ve got one last favorite of mine for you. _The wizard_ by Uriah Heep.”

Andy knows that song. It’s about a man meeting _the wizard of a thousand kings_ , and feeling the desire to change the world for the better. It’s something he can relate to thanks to his parents and grandparents. It’s why he’s here in this town that still doesn’t really feel like home even after weeks. He doesn’t want to change the world because the world, though, because Earth has been and always will be perfect in his eyes. What Andy wants is to change people. He wants to make them care about the planet they live on and the numerous animals they share it with before it’s too late. It’s a battle he can’t fight alone and most likely won’t win, but knowing that there are people out there like Eddie and his sister who care, who listen to the messages his grandparents have been sending for years, gives him hope.

Across the room Eddie sings the last notes and lets the song fade into silence. The diner erupts once more into applause and happy cheers and even some whistling as Eddie puts his blue guitar down and takes a bow. Kathryn steps up next to him.

“Thank you for this wonderful evening, Eddie,” she says once everyone has quieted down. “I think I speak for all of us when I say that we had a marvelous time and would love to have you back next month.”

People cheer in agreement and Eddie’s lips quirk up in a smile. “I’d love that. Thank you!”

He leaves the makeshift stage and vanishes into the crowd. Andy tries not to feel too disappointed when he loses sight of him. He’d hoped to get a few minutes with Eddie after the performance and maybe meet Eddie’s siblings so he can finally put faces to the names he’s heard a little bit about the last couple of weeks, but he doesn’t blame Eddie for wanting to take his siblings home. It’s already late and close to little Rosie’s bed time, he’d wager.

Leaning back in his chair Andy closes his eyes and thinks back to the last hour. He’s a fan of live music because performed by a good vocalist the songs always sound more honest and personal when sung live. It’s what makes Eddie’s performance so mesmerizing. There’s something about his voice and playing that breathes life into his songs.

“Hey,” Eddie’s soft voice is suddenly right next to Andy’s ear and startles him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, hey!” Andy parrots back a little over-enthusiastically. “I thought you’d already left.”

Eddie glances over his shoulder and Andy can see three children waiting with Kathryn who is holding a fourth, little girl who must be Rosie, in her arms by the door. It’s too dark to make out their faces properly but there’s something so unmistakably _Eddie_ about them that Andy has no doubt that they’re his siblings.

“I’m about to leave,” Eddie explains, turning back to him. “I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for coming here tonight and watching me play. I hope you had a good time.”

Sometimes, Andy really can’t believe how modest Eddie is and wants to shake him until he finally realizes how amazing he is.

“A good time? Eddie, I had the time of my life tonight!” Andy tells him incredulously. Eddie’s cheeks redden slightly and he ducks his head as Andy continues. “You are incredible! Did anyone ever tell you that? I have no idea how you do it but I swear when you’re on stage you could move mountains with your voice.”

Eddie huffs out a quiet, self-deprecating laugh and Andy knows that he doesn’t believe him, but it doesn’t matter. Andy will keep reminding him until he does. He can be persistent like that.

“Thank you,” Eddie tells him sincerely. “I’m really happy you enjoyed it so much. It means a lot.”

Andy smiles up at him. “Maybe I really should consider taking lessons from you. If anyone can find a musical bone in my body it’d be you.”

“I’d love that,” Eddie admits quietly and Andy feels his heart speed up because it’s the first time Eddie kind of agrees on doing something together outside of the diner. He has no idea how to reply to that.

Before the silence between them stretches too long Andy blurts out, “And I really need you to record some of those songs, especially the Moana ones. They were brilliant, Eddie! Absolutely brilliant!”

“My siblings had a huge part in the arrangement,” Eddie tells him proudly. He looks back over his shoulder. “Speaking of my siblings, I really need to go, Andy. Sorry,” he says reluctantly.

Andy nods in understanding. “Please tell them I liked the songs?”

“I will,” Eddie promises with a smile. “Have a good night, Andy.”

Impulsively, Andy stands up and gives Eddie a hug. “You too, Eddie. See you tomorrow.”

Eddie’s hands come to rest on his shoulder blades as he squeezes back. When he steps back he smiles widely at Andy. Andy has never seen him so happy.

“See you tomorrow,” Eddie repeats and it feels like a promise.

Andy watches him make his way through the crowd and over to Kathryn. They speak quietly for a moment before she hands Eddie’s youngest sibling over to him. Eddie reaches for the hand of his younger brother and together the four of them leave the diner.

“You’re staring again,” Miriam notices a little too brightly for Andy’s liking as she appears next to him seemingly out of nowhere to pick up his empty plate. Andy rolls his eyes and she laughs. “I don’t blame you, really. That was one hell of a performance.”

Andy nods in agreement. “It was. If he’s always that good it’s a wonder no label has picked him up yet.”

“We both know Eddie would never do that,” Miriam says with a fond smile.

“Yeah,” Andy agrees. “Lucky for us, hm? That way we get him all to ourselves while the rest of the world misses out.”

Miriam’s grin turns devious. “All to ourselves, huh? You wish, Haldane.”

With a wink she leaves him to ponder that - he resolutely doesn’t. Instead he watches her gather up more empty plates and glasses all over the room. Over the next few minutes more and more people leave until only the usual evening crowd remains. Things quiet down once everyone who attended Eddie’s little concert standing finds a table to sit at and just like that it’s business as usual in the diner.

Andy is about to empty his glass and go home when Kathryn comes over and promptly slumps down in the seat across from him with a sigh. “Boy, am I glad to get my feet up.”

“I bet,” Andy sympathizes with her. “They’ve kept you quite busy the last couple of hours, huh?”

“You have no idea,” she says, stretching her arms over her head to work out the kinks in her neck. “Eddie’s Saturdays are a nightmare for my feet.”

“And a dream for your business,” he adds cheekily.

Kathryn huffs out a laugh. “That’s true. So, did you enjoy the show?”

Andy’s lips quirk up in a smile he can’t quite tame. “Do you really have to ask?”

“I guess not,” Kathryn replies with a grin. “You looked a little smitten, the way you were gaping at him like a fish out of the water.”

Andy groans. “I know.”

“Miriam?” Kathryn asks amused.

“Miriam,” Andy confirms, hiding his face in his arms. “It’s just, I didn’t expect him to be that good, you know? He’s always so modest when he talks about himself. I thought he’d be decent, sure but I really didn’t expect to be blown away like that.”

“Oh, I know.” Kathryn’s eyes soften, making Andy feel a little better about his adoration. “Everyone’s like that when they hear Eddie play for the first time. People fall in love with his voice left and right. That boy’s got a special talent and doesn’t even realize it.”

“He could be great,” Andy muses, looking over at the empty space where Eddie stood just half an hour ago.

“He already is,” Kathryn states with a fond smile. “Eddie doesn’t need or want big crowds. It took him months to get somewhat comfortable with performing here and he still gets nervous before going onstage. Tonight was especially bad.”

Andy frowns at her. “Why?”

Kathryn’s smile turns gentle. “Well, because of you.”

“Me?” Andy can’t help but ask, completely taken aback.

“Yes, you,” she confirms. Her eyes are dancing with amusement. “He wanted it to be perfect, leave a good impression and all that. Poor guy kept worrying about his song selection and the tuning of his guitar. Drove his sister Anna quite mad, let me tell you.”

Andy had no idea that Eddie values his opinion that much. “He didn’t have to,” he tells Kathryn quietly. “I can’t imagine anyone not loving his performance.”

Kathryn’s smile brightens. She places her hands down on the table and pushes herself up. “You got that right. Now, can I get you some more iced tea or …?” she lets the question hang in the air and Andy shakes his head.

“No, thanks. I think I’ll head home and catch an early night,” he says, also rising from his seat.

“Are your flatmates out?” Kathryn asks him while they walk over to the counter together.

Andy nods happily. “Yes, and I intend to make the most of it.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she teases him while pointing an admonishing finger at him as he hands her some money.

Andy laughs at her. “I plan on reading a book, Kathryn, not doing anything indecent.”

She gives him a one-shouldered shrug. “Who said I wouldn’t do something indecent?”

“Sure,” he snorts. She flicks his ear playfully for that. “Now, where do I put my tip for Eddie?”

Kathryn reaches below the counter and pulls up a glass jar that’s already home to some generous tips from what Andy can see. Andy adds his to it, making sure it’s a little more than the amount of money Eddie insists on paying for the book of Andy’s grandparents. He’s glad he can help him out this way even though he’s pretty sure Eddie wouldn’t be too happy about it if he knew.

“Thank you, Andy,” Kathryn says after he deposits a twenty dollar bill in the jar. She puts it back below the counter. “This is very kind of you.”

“He deserves it,” is all Andy says and they smile at each other in understanding for a moment.

“Well, don’t let me keep you from your quiet night with your book,” Kathryn tells him with a twinkle in her eye.

Andy huffs out a laugh and waves at her. “Have a good night, Kathryn.”

“See you tomorrow, dear!”

He winks at her before he leaves the diner. The air outside is crisp as he makes his short way home. It’s cold for the middle of October and Andy wraps his jacket tighter around himself. Without meaning to he starts humming _We know the way_ quietly under his breath. It’s probably way off-key but he doesn’t mind. There’s no one around to hear it, anyway. He has a feeling he will have that song stuck in his head for the next few days.

Back home, he takes a long warm shower before he wraps himself up in his favorite woolen blanket and gets comfortable on his bed. He’s two pages into the next chapter of his book about Louis Leakey when his phone vibrates on the nightstand. His eyes widen when he sees Eddie’s name on the display.

‘Hi! Just wanted to say thanks again for being there tonight. I’m really glad you enjoyed the songs,’ the message reads.

Andy doesn’t hesitate typing back, ‘You’re welcome! And you really were brilliant. I’m not just saying that because I’m biased. And just so you know I’m blaming you for having _Moana_ stuck in my head now.’

A little anxiously he waits for Eddie’s reply. It doesn’t take long. ‘I’ll forward the complaint to my siblings.’

Andy actually snorts at that. ‘Don’t you dare. You played it, you take the blame.’

‘If you say so ;-)’ Eddie writes back. Andy’s about to reply when he sees that Eddie is still typing. A moment later another message appears. ‘Anna wants to know if there’s something you’d like hear next time.’

Surprised, Andy tells him the first thing that comes to mind. ‘Well, you know I like _Hamilton_.’

‘ _Hamilton_ it is, then,’ Eddie promptly replies.

‘But you really don’t have to go to any trouble because of me,’ Andy feels obliged to add.

It takes Eddie a moment to answer. ‘Oh, don’t worry. Anna and Peg have been pestering me about _Hamilton_ for a while now. You should see them. They’re practically gloating. You’re their favorite person right now.”

Beneath the message a picture is loading and Andy laughs out loud when he opens it. Eddie is in the middle of the picture with a long-suffering expression on his face. To his right Andy sees a girl that must be Anna with long blond hair and to his left is a younger girl with shoulder-length brown curls that can only be Peggy. They’re both grinning at the camera and giving him the thumbs up, obviously happy with Andy’s choice.

‘Your obedient servant, A. Hal.,’ he writes back, knowing the Jones siblings will understand the _Hamilton_ reference.

‘You’re hilarious,’ Eddie replies, probably with a deadpan look on his face.

Andy grins. ‘Thank you.’

‘That was not a compliment, Andy,’ Eddie points out. Andy can just imagine the exasperated look on his face as he wrote that. He laughs.

‘I bet Anna and Peggy found it funny,’ he teases.

‘They did,’ Eddie admits reluctantly. ‘You’ve already got them wrapped around your little finger.’

Andy chuckles at that. ‘Wait till they meet me in person.’

‘Yeah, about that,’ Eddie begins. ‘Sorry I didn’t introduce you earlier. Rosie was tired and getting fussy.’

Andy feels oddly touched that Eddie would worry about something like this. ‘No need to apologize. I’m sure there’ll be plenty of opportunities for us to meet.’

‘I hope so,’ Eddie replies and Andy tries not to read too much into that and get too hopeful. ‘Listen, I’ve got to go. It’s time for goodnight stories.’

Andy remembers his dad sitting down with him every evening before bedtime and reading to him. It’s one of his most favorite childhood memories and he’s sure Eddie’s doing just as good of a job as his dad used to.

‘Have fun! And thank you once more for a great evening, Eddie! Sleep well!’ he sends.

‘My pleasure,’ Eddie writes back. ‘Goodnight!’

Andy is about to put his phone back but decides against it and instead scrolls back up to the picture Eddie sent him. He’s amazed by how much Eddie’s sisters resemble him. They have the same blue eyes and lean physique Eddie has. Their faces are a little more round and soft compared to Eddie’s but the similarities between the three of them are striking. Andy can’t help but wonder what their voices sound like. Are they as quirky as Eddie’s and able to tell a story with a song?

He can’t wait to meet them and find out.

* * *

Two weeks later, on a windy Sunday at the end of October, Andy steps into Kathryn’s and comes abruptly to a stop in front of a large pumpkin that is grinning creepily up at him. Surprised, he looks around to see orange and black decorations everywhere.

“Like what we did with the place?” Miriam asks him when she spots him by the door.

Andy looks at her. “Well, it’s very … orange-y.”

She swats him with a menu. “Don’t be like that. Eddie’s been working on the decorations for two hours now.”

Andy turns around to where Miriam points and sees Eddie standing high on top of a ladder. He’s in the process of hanging up a paper chain of bats and leaning way too far over the ladder for Andy’s liking.

“See those pumpkins over there?” Miriam continues and Andy’s gaze follows hers reluctantly to a row of small carved pumpkins on the counter of the bar. “His siblings made them. They look great, don’t they?”

Andy nods. They do. Some of them have the classic pumpkin face that’s meant to look scary, but two or three that Andy suspects have been made by Anna or Eddie have more intricate designs. They look stunning.

“Come on, let’s get you seated and I’ll bring you some iced tea while Eddie’s still busy.”

She leads him to a small table that gives him a good view of all the decorations in the diner. It’s a little bit too much for his taste but he has to admit that Kathryn’s looks great with bats flying on the ceiling, scarecrows towering over some tables and pumpkins lining the floor and countertop.

“Did Eddie do all this on his own?” he asks Miriam when she brings him his iced tea.

“Kathryn and I helped out a bit,” Miriam admits, “but Eddie’s really good at this sort of thing. Wait till you see the Christmas decorations in December. They’re even better.”

She takes Andy’s order and when she leaves for the kitchen Andy has time to observe Eddie. He’s still on the ladder and trying to get the bats attached to the ceiling and by the look of things it isn’t going too well. When the ladder starts to wobble precariously Andy can’t take it anymore. He stands up and walks over to him to hold the ladder in place.

“Oh, hi Andy!” Eddie greets him with a flush and a happy smile on his face. “Didn’t see you coming in.”

“I know. You were busy trying to break your neck,” Andy points out and Eddie rubs the back of his neck with the hand that’s not holding the paper bats. “You could just move the ladder a little to the side and reach that place on the ceiling without risking your life, you know?”

“That’s probably a good idea, yeah,” Eddie agrees sheepishly.

He slowly steps down from the ladder and Andy reaches out his hand to steady him when Eddie has trouble finding his footing.

“Thanks,” Eddie says with a grateful smile.

Together they move the ladder and Andy keeps a hold on it as Eddie climbs it once more. Within a minute the bats are fixed to the ceiling and Eddie steps back down again.

“They look great, don’t they?” he asks Andy expectantly, eyes bright and voice filled with excitement.

Andy nods with a fond smile. “They do. You did a great job with the decorations.”

Eddie beams at him before he grabs the ladder to store it away and Andy makes his way back to his table just in time for Kathryn to bring him his dinner.

“Thanks for keeping my waiter alive,” she says by way of greeting as she puts his meal down. “I really appreciate it. How about some ice cream for you two later, hm? On the house, of course.”

Andy grins up at her. “You know I’m not one to say no to free ice cream, Kathryn.”

“And neither does Eddie,” she adds knowingly. “I’ll send him over with two bowls once you’re done with the burger.”

True to her word Eddie comes out of the kitchen with two bowls of ice cream about twenty minutes later. He places them on the table and sits down across from Andy.

“Ice cream for the lifesaver,” he announces with a smirk.

Andy grins back at him and together, they each pick up a spoon and dig in.

“So,” Andy begins, “how did Anna’s birthday go yesterday? What did you guys do?”

Eddie’s grin dims a little. “Nothing special, really. We couldn’t really go out and celebrate and had to spend the day at home instead because of my music lessons. But,” and here he brightens up again, “she absolutely loved the book and DVD, Andy! I can’t even begin to thank you and your grandparents for making this possible. I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time.”

“I’m very glad to hear that,” Andy says sincerely, though he’s also a little worried because a girl of Anna’s age should be happy and enjoying life all the time and not just on her birthday.

Over the last few weeks he’s gotten the distinct impression that a shadow hangs over Eddie’s family. He sees it every time, rare as those may be, in Eddie’s eyes when he mentions his parents, sees it in his embarrassed smile whenever money is the topic and hears it every time in the sadness of his voice that he can’t quite hide when Eddie declines an offer to spend time with Andy outside of work. Andy just has to look at Eddie to see something is wrong even though he has no idea what exactly that something is, and it’s slowly driving him crazy. There are dark patches beneath Eddie’s eyes that never go away and sometimes, when the lighting in the diner is especially unflattering, Eddie’s cheekbones are so prominent that Andy feels the urge to order him a meal along with his own. 

Unaware of Andy’s thoughts, Eddie goes on brightly. “I took a video when Anna opened her presents yesterday. Do you want to see it?” he asks eagerly. When Andy nods, Eddie moves over to his side of the table and sits down next to him. He pulls out his phone and holds it up in front of them before pressing play.

It’s the first glimpse Andy gets of Eddie’s home. All four of Eddie’s siblings are sitting in a circle on the carpet in what Andy guesses is the living room. While Rosie and Ken are quietly watching the proceedings, Peggy is cheering Anna on as she reaches for one of the presents that Andy knows to be the book of his grandparents. Apart from that there are only three other presents in front of her, one of which is the DVD Andy gave Eddie together with the book. He tries very hard not to feel pity at the sight of so few presents.

“Wait,” Eddie’s voice suddenly calls out in the video and four heads with identical blue eyes turn towards him. “Unwrap those two first.”

Eddie’s arm points to the two presents that Andy doesn’t know. While Anna is putting the book down again and reaches for one of the other presents Eddie quietly explains next to Andy, “I wanted to save the best for last.”

Andy’s chest tightens at those words and he offers Eddie a brief smile that feels a little too shaky at the edges. When he turns back to the screen Anna is almost done with unwrapping her first present. A moment later she holds a beautiful dark blue scarf in her hands that brings out the color of her eyes. She looks up happily at Eddie.

“It’s so soft!” she exclaims, touching it reverently.

“Can I touch it?” Peggy asks next to her and without a fuss Anna hands over her scarf so her sister can feel the softness of the fabric for herself. Andy feels oddly touched by that, especially since he and his sister used to be like cats and dogs and would never have relinquished a present like that.

“It’s so fluffy!” Peggy’s eyes are wide in amazement. She carefully hands it back over to Anna who puts it around her neck.

“Thank you, Eddie!” Anna smiles up at the camera.

Next to Andy Eddie murmurs, “It took me three months to finish that damn scarf. For every five rows I stitched I had to unravel three because of some stupid mistake. It’s a wonder I finished it at all.”

Andy had no idea that Eddie could knit. He doesn’t have any time to think about that, however, because in the video Anna has reached for her second present and almost finished unwrapping it. It takes Andy a moment to make out what it is.

“ _Hamilton_ piano notes?” he asks Eddie in amusement, knowing that while Eddie likes _Hamilton_ he’s a little tired of hearing it almost every day at home.

Eddie just shrugs. “She’s been wanting those for months.”

Anna, in the video, is obviously quite happy because she excitedly flips through the pages and is talking about the keys the songs are written in and is obviously itching to try her hand at them. For a while she gets lost in the book until Eddie reminds her gently, “You’ve still got two presents left, Anna.”

“Which one first?” she asks, holding both of them up and shaking them experimentally.

The video wobbles a little as Eddie shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. They kind of go hand in hand.”

She looks at them curiously for a moment before picking the one with the book to open first. When she realizes what it is she sucks in a breath and her eyes go wide.

“You didn’t!” she exclaims, staring up at Eddie in wonder.

Andy imagines the Eddie in the video is grinning at her. “Open it.”

She does and Andy feels a smile tugging at his lips when she doesn’t even blink as she reads his grandmother’s note.

“Wow,” she breathes out and when she looks back up at the camera again there are tears in her eyes. “How did you …?” She lets the question hang and stares back down at the words, tracing them carefully with her fingertips.

“Open the other one and you’ll find out,” Eddie tells her mysteriously.

Reluctantly she puts the book down and reaches for the last present.

“What’s in the book?” Peggy wants to know, tugging at her sister’s sleeve.

“That’s private, Peg,” Eddie tells her gently. “It’s a very special message that’s just for Anna.”

“Oh, okay,” Peggy says a little grumpily, but she stops tugging immediately and watches as Anna unwraps the DVD.

Anna’s eyes widen once more as the wrapping paper comes away. “Eddie, this has only been out like a month!” she whispers. Then she frowns, looking down at the signatures. “Who is Andrew Hal–“ she stops abruptly, staring up at the camera. “Is that Andy? Your Andy from Kathryn’s?”

There’s a warm, unexpected feeling in Andy’s stomach when she calls him Eddie’s.

“Yes, that’s my Andy,” Eddie replies in the video a little exasperatedly and the warm feeling spreads through Andy like a flame and leaves tiny tingles in its wake. “He’s the grandson of the Becketts and was kind enough to ask them to sign the book for you.”

“Wow,” Anna says once more, looking first at the DVD than at the book. “Just wow.”

“Happy birthday,” Eddie tells her softly and Peggy and Ken echo the sentiment.

The video ends with Anna’s beaming face and Eddie puts the phone away. “She was quite speechless for a while after that,” he says with a fond smile that crinkles his eyes. “We all watched the first episode later that evening and we loved it. Even little Rosie was enraptured.” His eyes meet Andy’s. “I know I’ve said it before, but I want to thank you again for doing this for Anna. It really means a lot.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Eddie,” Andy tells him. “It was absolutely no trouble.”

“Still,” Eddie says, a little shyly, and places a USB drive on the table. He pushes it carefully in Andy’s direction.

Andy looks at it for a moment before he frowns up at Eddie. “What’s this?”

Blushing, Eddie explains, “Remember when you told me you wanted recordings of the _Moana_ songs? Well, here they are.”

Andy is as speechless as Anna was in the video. He picks up the USB drive and stares at it, more than a little surprised.

“They’re not the best quality,” Eddie adds when Andy is silent for a little too long. He’s wringing his hands nervously. “We don’t really have any equipment to record something professionally, but I still thought I’d give it a try and-“

“Thanks, Eddie,” Andy interrupts, finally looking up at him with a bright smile that probably rivals Anna’s in the video. “This is awesome!”

Eddie bites his lips and lowers his head. “You should wait with the praise until you’ve listened to it,” he points out with a self-deprecating chuckle.

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” Andy insists with a shake of his head. “I’ll give it back to you tomorrow, alright?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Eddie tells him with a small smile. “There’s no hurry.”

Andy can’t stop staring at the USB drive as they finish what little ice cream is left. When they’re done Eddie clears away their empty bowls and Andy makes his way over to the counter where Miriam is organizing some glasses to pay for his dinner.  It’s getting late and he’s got an early lecture tomorrow. He wonders what weird fossil names he’ll manage to get wrong this time.

“Enjoy your ice cream?” Miriam asks him as he hands her some dollars.

“Yep,” Andy confirms brightly. “Are we still going running tomorrow at five?”

Miriam nods. “You bet. Maybe you’ll manage to keep up this time, old man,” she teases, though she knows very well that he’s just about half a year older than her.

Andy grins at her. “We’ll see about who won’t be able to keep up.”

“You’re on, Haldane.”

Andy likes going on runs with Miriam. They share a similar running pace and although Miriam likes to get a head start and tease him for being slow Andy enjoys the challenge she presents him with. Most of all he’s glad he doesn’t have to go running on his own anymore. While listening to music is great he much prefers some company on his runs and Miriam proved to be excellent company.

“See you tomorrow, then,” he tells Miriam as he pulls on his coat. When Eddie pokes his head out of the kitchen he adds, “Goodnight, Eddie! And thanks again!”

Eddie waves his thanks away. “Night, Andy!”

Bundled up in his thick winter coat Andy hurries on home through an icy wind that smells of winter. Back in his room he starts his laptop and can’t get the USB folder opened fast enough. Two files are in there, labeled _Eddie – How far I’ll go_ and _Eddie – We know the way_. He copies them to his laptop and makes sure to secure the USB drive in his bag so that he won’t forget it tomorrow evening after his run.

Then he hits play and is immediately taken back to Eddie’s performance at Kathryn’s two weeks ago. The sound is a little different, a bit more tinny, but the feelings it evokes in him are the same. Andy closes his eyes as he leans back on his bed, and for about five minutes he simply listens and enjoys. When the second song is finished Andy copies them to both his phone and mp3 player and shuts his laptop down.

‘Just as amazing as I knew it would be,’ he types a quick message and sends it to Eddie.

It takes a while for Eddie to reply. ‘I know it’s not much but I’m glad you enjoyed them. It was the least I could do.’

Not much. The words trigger something in Andy’s memory.

‘Don’t be so modest. Mind if I send them along to my grandparents? I’m sure they’d love to hear a sample.’

‘If you think so,’ Eddie answers. ‘I’d be honored.’

Andy smiles, knowing Eddie is probably freaking out right now at the idea of two of his idols hearing him play. ‘I promise to tell you everything they said.’

‘Thanks,’ Eddie writes back. ‘I’ve got to get back to work now. And if I remember correctly you have vertebrate paleontology with Prof. Riker early tomorrow, right? So, off to bed with you!’

Andy actually laughs out loud reading that. ‘Yes, Mom. Don’t work too hard!’

‘Sleep well,’ Eddie sends back with a sleepy smiley.

Andy puts the phone down and shuts off the light. The darkness is only broken by the headlights of passing cars down on the street. Andy tosses and turns, but no matter what he does he can’t fall asleep. His mind is still trying to figure out what it is about Eddie’s words that bothers him. He thinks back on their evening together and to the video that Eddie showed him of Anna’s birthday, thinks back to her presents, and suddenly he knows. Four presents, too few for a young girl but all very heartfelt – and every single one was from Eddie. He remembers Anna looking up at Eddie and thanking him, and he remembers her three younger siblings sitting next to her on the floor. A feeling of dreadful certainty settles in the pit of Andy’s stomach.

He doesn’t remember seeing their parents.


	4. Part 4: November

**Part 4: November**

“That doesn’t have to mean anything, Andy,” his grandmother tells him about a week later over the phone, just back from one of her travels abroad. “Their parents could be traveling, or working overseas. It happens, as you well know.”

“I know,” Andy sighs. “Maybe I’m wrong about this.”

“I didn’t say you were wrong,” his grandmother says quietly. “I’m just saying there may be other explanations than them being sick. You won’t know until you ask him.”

Andy shakes his head even though he knows his grandmother can’t see it. “I’m not going to ask him, Grandma. If I’m right about this then it will only make Eddie uncomfortable and that’s the last thing that I want.”

 “Then what do you want?” his grandmother asks, curious.

Andy has to think about that for a moment. “I want him to tell me on his own terms,” he finally says. “Maybe nothing’s really wrong, like you said. Maybe their parents are busy and money is just tight, I don’t know. I just wish I could help him in some way, you know?”

“I think,” his grandmother begins and Andy can hear the smile in her voice, “you’re helping out just fine, Andy. Think about it: that friend of yours gave up his dream of becoming a scientist. Now he works all night at a diner and probably takes care of his siblings during the day. He most likely doesn’t have time for many friendships or a relationship. To me, that sounds very lonely.”

It does. Andy’s been so preoccupied with pondering the absence of Eddie’s parents that he hasn’t even thought about what that must mean for Eddie’s personal life. Whether one or both of his parents are sick and in hospital or just busy with work and travelling around, the fact remains that Eddie is probably the one left at home to take care of his younger siblings. It would explain why he always dodges Andy’s questions about spending time together. If his suspicions are correct Andy can’t even blame him for always saying no. Taking care of a child is difficult enough – taking care of four must be incredibly hard. Andy can’t even imagine the kind of responsibility that must weigh on Eddie’s shoulders. He’s pretty sure that his grandmother is right: Eddie can’t possibly have much time for himself.

“I may be his only friend,” he realizes. ‘And Kathryn knows,’ he thinks to himself. It’s like a revelation. Suddenly it makes sense why she allowed Eddie to spend his breaks with Andy in the first place, how happy she seemed when they became friends. She knows what’s going on at Eddie’s home and wanted Eddie to have more than his family and his job.

“Exactly,” his grandmother agrees, unaware of what is going through Andy’s head. “Sometimes, just being there for someone is enough. I know you want to do more,” she adds before Andy can say anything. “You’ve always wanted to help out when someone was in trouble. I still remember the day when you brought that little bird with the broken wing home. How old were you? Two or three? You were devastated and so disappointed when we couldn’t help it. You’re still that little boy in my memories, Andy. You’ve never lost that urge to help and one day this will make you a great conservation biologist. But you must never forget that there are times when there is nothing we can do. We can’t win every battle and sometimes we have to be patient and bide our time. That’s exactly what you have to do now. Be patient, love, and be there for your friend. He’ll come to you when he’s ready.”

Andy smiles, grateful for the advice even though it’s not exactly what he wanted to hear. “Thanks, Grandma. I’ll try. If there’s one thing I’ve learned from my journeys with you it’s to be patient,” he says wryly. “Good things come to those who wait, and so on.”

His grandmother laughs. “You always hated the waiting part.”

Andy snorts out a laugh. “Ugh, remember when we were looking for kiwis for six nights straight without seeing any? That was torture.”

“And yet you still want to work in conservation,” his grandmother points out cheerily, sounding proud.

“Yeah, well, no job is perfect,” Andy mutters, causing his grandmother to laugh.

“Truer words have never been spoken,” she agrees. “Now, we’ve got to go to the office in a couple of minutes. Do you want to talk to your grandfather before we go?”

Andy looks at his watch. It’s half past four and he’s got half an hour until he’s scheduled to go running with Miriam. “Sure,” he tells his grandmother.

“Martin!” his grandmother shouts while thankfully muffling the speaker with her hand. “Andy wants to talk to you! Now,” she goes on more quietly, “tell your friend I said hi and that I really like his music and expect him to play a little something for us when we come visit you.”

Andy laughs. “I will. Love you, Grandma.”

“Love you, too! Take care and remember, just be patient. Everything will work out in the end. It always does.”

There’s some rustling and then his grandfather is on the line. “Hey, Andy, my boy! How are you?”

“I’m fine, Grandpa. How are you? Everything alright?” he asks, always happy to talk to his grandfather.

“Fine, fine,” his grandfather replies. “The old shoulder is acting up again, probably that damn piece of shrapnel, but otherwise I’m great. How are things on your end?”

Andy’s gaze falls to his study notes. “Pretty good. I’m going running with Miriam later and then head to the diner for something to eat. And hopefully Eddie can help me out with vertebrate evolution. There’s something about the evolution of the jaw and the auditory ossicles I didn’t quite get today. I think I managed to botch up the names again.”

“Well, if your friend is half as good at anatomy as he is at singing and playing that guitar of his I’m sure he can help you out,” his grandfather tells him.

“So you liked the song?” Andy can’t help but ask.

“Of course I liked the song!” his grandfather exclaims. “Who wouldn’t? I’m not deaf yet, you know? It was beautifully done. I wish I could have played the guitar like that when I was his age. Would have made it a lot easier to impress your grandma that way.”

Andy laughs. “I’m glad it worked out anyway.”

“Me, too,” his grandfather agrees and Andy can hear the grin in his voice. “Anyway, when will you be coming home for your Christmas break?”

“Mhm,” Andy says, pondering that for a moment, “probably around the twentieth? I’m not sure when my last exam is, but some time after that, I reckon. Why?”

“Your grandma and I are planning on going to Seattle or Vancouver after Christmas for a week or so to film orcas and whales. We were wondering if you’d like to come with us?”

Andy’s eyes go wide. “Do you even have to ask? Of course I want to come with you! I’ve been dying to get back out there.”

“Thought so,” his grandfather grins.

In the background Andy can hear his grandmother ask, “Martin, what did he say? Don’t keep an old woman waiting.”

“He said yes, dear, now stop fretting,” his grandfather shouts and Andy can almost see him roll his eyes. “We’ll make sure to book you a plane ticket,” he says in a quieter voice to Andy. “It’s going to be great.”

Andy can’t help but grin. “Just like old times.”

It makes his grandfather laugh. “As if our last adventure was so long ago,” he teases.

“Hey,” Andy protests, “it’s been almost half a year.”

“Really?” his grandfather asks surprised. “Time flies, I guess. Well, as long as we manage to fit a couple of trips into your university schedule your grandma and I will be very happy.”

“Me too,” Andy agrees with a fond smile.

“Grandma will also be very happy if Grandpa would hurry up because otherwise we’re going to be late for the meeting, Martin,” Andy hears his grandmother pointedly say in the background. He chuckles when it only elicits a grumble from his grandfather.

“You heard her,” his grandfather says with a huff. “I better go or I’ll have to listen to her go on and on all night about us not being there on time. You have fun going running and give Eddie our best later, okay? And don’t worry so much, Andy. Everything will work out in time, you’ll see.”

Andy smiles and lets the words comfort him. “I will, Grandpa. Thanks. Have fun at the meeting!”

“As if,” his grandfather snorts. “It’s about legal stuff. You know how much I love this kind of meetings. God knows where your mother gets it from.”

“Say hi to Mom when you see her,” Andy tells him with a grin.

“Will do,” his grandfather says. “Talk to you later, Andy! Love you!”

“I love you, too, Grandpa.”

He ends the call with a fond shake of his head. His grandfather loathes all kinds of meetings that have to do with legal issues or finances while his grandmother and mother delight in that sort of thing. It’s why his mother pursued a career as a lawyer and is now employed by his grandparents’ foundation. Andy never quite understood why she would choose a desk job instead of joining his grandparents on their journeys. She tried to explain it to him once.

“I want to make a difference just like they do, Andy,” she had said. “And at that time I felt like the world didn’t need more Becketts in front of the camera, so I thought of other ways to help and chose to study law. It gives me the opportunity to work with your grandparents and also pursue my own interests.”

Andy can see her point, especially since his mother’s legal expertise has really made a difference, not just for the Beckett Wildlife Foundation but also in general, by slowly changing the laws and regulations that are in place for zoos and aquariums for the better. While Andy can’t really imagine ever doing a desk job like his mom does he’s immensely proud of what she has achieved over the years and can’t wait to see what his sister Nancy will accomplish once she graduates.

His phone beeps, and Andy knows it’s the timer he set earlier so that he wouldn’t be late to meet Miriam at the park. He rummages through his drawer for his running gear and dresses quickly. Grabbing a bottle of water he heads out, glad that it isn’t raining though the cold autumn wind is still biting. A couple of minutes later he’s at the park where Miriam is waiting for him at their usual spot, already stretching.

“Right on time, Andy,” she comments cheerily while moving her arms upwards and leaning to the side.

“I live to impress,” he says with a grin, causing her to giggle.

“Consider me vastly impressed.” Miriam’s voice is dripping with sarcasm which makes Andy only grin wider. He loves going running with Miriam. She’s quirky, sometimes a little crazy, and very adventurous and that, most of all, is what appeals to Andy. They never run the same route twice. Miriam always finds new creeks to follow and new hills to explore beyond the park. She’s also an animal lover, taking in any stray she finds or those who need help.

“How’s little Gusto?” Andy asks her, bending over to reach his toes.

“Oh, he’s fabulous!” Miriam exclaims and her eyes begin to shine with happiness. “He’s always chirping when he sees me. It’s so cute, Andy!”

Andy chuckles. “I can imagine.”

Gusto is a little robin they found on their last run a week ago. One of his wings had been broken and he looked very emaciated when they spotted him among some stones at the side of the path they were running on. Miriam hadn’t even stopped to think about what she was doing. She simply picked him up, tucked him into her jacket and decided to save him. Andy hadn’t been sure the little bird would make it but Miriam’s care proved to be just what he needed.

“He’s slowly gaining weight and the vet says the wing is healing properly,” Miriam continues. “If nothing goes wrong I’ll release him in a couple of weeks once he’s back on his feet.”

Andy sends her a smile. “That’s what I like to hear.”

“I bet,” she laughs. “You’ve probably had loads of animals at home, what with your grandparents being famous animal activists and all.”

Miriam only knows about his grandparents because Eddie couldn’t stop talking about the signed book after Andy gave it to him. Andy doesn’t mind, really. He’s not here to recruit anyone to his grandparents’ cause, but if he can raise a little awareness along the way he’s happy all the same.

“Ironically, we didn’t really have a lot of animals at home. Not more than the average family, at least,” he tells Miriam. At her surprised look he explains, “My grandparents travel too much to properly take care of a pet, and my dad is allergic to fur so most pets were out of the question. We have a havanese, though, since they doesn’t shed. Her name’s Holly and she’s the sweetest.”

Miriam squints at him from her crouched position. “You never brought any strays home? Really?”

“Well, no,” Andy admits. “Of course I did. But I always brought them to my grandparents who then took them to their office and gave them to colleagues of other organizations who specialized in caring for birds, or cats and so on. We never kept any, but we always found good places for them.”

Miriam is shaking her head. “And here I thought your home would be crawling with all kinds of animals.”

“I’d like to have a dog, some time in the future,” Andy tells her. He stretches his arms once more over his head. “You know, a companion for my journeys around the world.”

“I’m sure there are plenty of people who’d accompany you if you asked them.” Miriam pauses and suddenly grins. Andy has learned to fear that grin. “Eddie would definitely jump at the chance to travel the world with you.”

Andy thinks about that, just for a moment. In the blink of an eye images flash through his mind: there’s him showing Eddie the glowworm caves in New Zealand, taking him scuba diving in the cenotes of Yucatan or going camping in the Serengeti to watch the great herds migrate. He smiles a little dreamily and Miriam’s grin widens.

“You love the idea!” she states rather delightedly.

There’s no point in denying it. “Of course I do,” Andy admits. “Eddie’s my best friend. I’d love to go travelling with him.”

Miriam’s grin softens into a lovely smile. “I didn’t realize he was your best friend. Good friend, yes, but not best friend.”

Andy gives a one-shouldered shrug. “Eddie was the first person I got to know here,” he tells her. “I don’t have many friends at home. The other kids … most of them got jealous I got to go see so many different places. What began with wonder most of the times turned into envy sooner or later.”

“That sounds very lonely,” Miriam comments softly.

Andy shakes his head, smiling at her. “Funnily enough it wasn’t. I may not have had a lot of friends at school, but the ones I had were worth more than gold. And I got to meet so many people all around the world instead. I’m still in contact with many of them and whenever I’m in the area I try to meet up with them. So I was never really lonely. I just haven’t had a best friend in a while.”

“Does Eddie know this?” Miriam asks him with a quiet voice. “That he’s your best friend?

“I haven’t told him if that’s what you mean,” Andy says. “It’s not something that usually comes up in conversations, you know.”

Miriam gives him a look. “Well, you should tell him.” She pauses, having an inner debate about whether or not to say more. “When it comes to getting close to people, Eddie can sometimes be a little … insecure.”

“Insecure?” Andy repeats, alarm bells ringing in his head.

“Well,” Miriam sighs, “Eddie just worries a lot, you know? From what I know, which isn’t much, mind, he’s had more than one friendship fall apart this year. Now he fears he’ll somehow mess up what you guys have, too.”

Andy huffs out a laugh, but on the inside his heart breaks a little more for Eddie. “He couldn’t even if he tried.”

“Good,” Miriam says with a nod. “Tell him that. He firmly believes you will, I don’t know, find someone better, someone who has more time to spare or something. I keep telling him that you don’t mind and like coming to the diner, but he won’t stop fretting and, quite frankly, it’s driving me nuts.”

Andy hadn’t known that. Eddie never makes any indication that something is wrong or that something bothers him, and that’s what it all comes down to, Andy thinks. Eddie is an immensely private person who gladly shares smiles and laughter, funny stories and warm moments but who never mentions the darker things or talks about the stuff that worries him. It’s the reason why Andy is left wondering about what’s going on at Eddie’s home with his parents and why exactly Eddie had to quit his studies earlier this year.

“I’ll talk to him,” he promises Miriam.

“Don’t wait too long,” she suggests and starts off running. Andy follows her through the park and out into the woods along a trail that’s still slightly muddy from the last autumn rain. Miriam takes them uphill and the view over the city is breathtaking in the dusk of evening.

“See you on Wednesday?” Andy asks her once they’re back in the park and ready to head home for a quick shower until Miriam’s shift at Kathryn’s starts.

To his surprise Miriam shakes her head. “Not this time. I have a date on Wednesday,” she tells him excitedly.

“A date? With whom?” Andy asks, curious.

Miriam’s smile brightens. “Livvie, a girl I play volleyball with. We’re going to see a movie.”

This, at least, explains why Miriam flirts with any young man or woman that enters the diner, Andy thinks with a grin. He claps her on the back. “Good for you! I hope it’ll work out.”

For the first time since they’ve known each other Miriam blushes. “I hope so, too.”

* * *

“My grandparents loved your songs,” Andy tells Eddie that evening after he’s finished his dinner. Eddie’s on his break and slumped in the seat across from him, looking rather tired. At Andy’s words his whole face lights up.

“Really?” he asks, voice full of shy eagerness.

Andy nods. “Really. My grandpa was pretty envious. Said if he had your kind of talent wooing my grandma would have been a whole lot easier for him.”

Eddie laughs at that. “I’ve got to remember that, the next time I want to woo someone.”

“Also,” Andy adds, “my grandma wants you to know that she’d be very delighted if you played something for them when she and my grandpa come to visit me sometime.”

Eddie’s eyes go wide and he blinks. “I don’t think I can do that.”

Surprised, Andy asks, “Why not?”

“Because I’m going to be so nervous I’m bound to mess up,” Eddie tells him. Embarrassed, he hides his face in his hands, making Andy chuckle.

“You’ll be fine,” he reassures and pats Eddie’s arm gently. “I’ve seen you play, remember?”

Eddie raises his head to look at him. “You haven’t seen how badly my hands shook before I walked up on stage,” he mumbles. “I don’t think I’ll ever get really used to playing in front of people who aren’t family.”

“You don’t have to play for my grandparents if it’s too much,” Andy offers, not wanting Eddie to feel pressured into doing something that makes him uncomfortable. “They’ll understand.”

Eddie shakes his head. “No, it’s fine.” He sighs. “I’d love to, actually, even if it doesn’t look like it. I just have to get used to the idea first.” He pauses, staring right at Andy with honest blue eyes. “When I play for people who are important to me,” he begins quietly, and Andy feels warmth spread through him because it’s obvious Eddie’s talking about him and not just his grandparents, “I want everything to be perfect. I don’t want to disappoint them, you know? That’s what makes me nervous.”

Andy’s lips tug up in a small, soft smile. “You didn’t disappoint me and you won’t disappoint my grandparents. Remember when I told you about trying my hands at bagpipes? My grandparents had to listen to me butcher that poor instrument, and they did it with a smile on their faces. Even with shaking hands you can’t possibly match that.”

It has the desired effect and makes Eddie laugh. “Are there any videos of that?”

“God, no,” Andy snorts. “No one in their right mind would want to relive that.”

“Shame,” Eddie smirks.

Andy raises an eyebrow at him. “You just want to gloat.”

Eddie looks at him innocently. “Me? Never.”

“Sure,” Andy says, “tell yourself that.”

Eddie just winks again. “Will you be here on Saturday?” he changes the topic.

Andy gives him a look that clearly says, do you really have to ask? “Of course I will. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Good,” Eddie nods with a smile. “Anna is very excited for you to hear our _Hamilton_ medley.”

“Oh, a medley?” Andy asks, eyes lighting up in excitement. “Do I get a recording of that as well?”

Eddie huffs out a laugh and rubs his neck in embarrassment. “If you want to …”

Andy nods fervently. “I most certainly do.”

“You haven’t even heard it yet,” Eddie laughs, and Andy feels warmth spread through him. 

Andy shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. I love everything you play.”

Eddie blushes a little and Andy’s smile turns into a grin. “Alright. I’ll see what I can do.”

Andy can’t wait to hear it.


	5. Part 5: December Part I

**Part 5: December Part I**

Despite Miriam’s warning not to take too long several weeks pass until Andy has that talk with Eddie and when he does it’s under completely different circumstances than he imagined it would be. It’s a Friday evening in the middle of December. The pumpkins and bats in the diner have been replaced by reindeer, snowmen and tinsel while the rainy wind of autumn has changed into the icy snowstorms of winter. Andy doesn’t mind the snow, though. Having been to a lot of extraordinary places on Earth he firmly believes that bad weather doesn’t exist and people only complain because they have the wrong clothes or gear. That said, he still prefers the warm rays of the summer sun to the pale, cold glimpses the sun grants the Earth with in winter.

It’s late when he makes his way to the diner that Friday night, almost ten o’clock. Finals are due in a couple of days and he’s spent most of the evening with his study group. Since it had been their last meet up before the exams they went through everything from start to finish and by the time they were done Andy felt mentally and physically exhausted and longed for nothing more than a quiet evening at the diner with Kathryn’s delicious food and Eddie’s company to keep his mind off studying.

“Hey, Andy,” Kathryn greets him when he enters the soothing warmth of the diner. She takes one look at him and adds in a knowing voice, “Comfort food?”

Andy lets out a sigh. “Yes, please.”

Comfort food at Kathryn’s means pizza and apple pie and Andy can’t wait to dig in. It’s been hours since he last ate something that wasn’t a chocolate bar and he feels famished.

He sits down at his usual spot and peels off his jacket. A moment later Kathryn is by his side with his iced tea and a steaming cup. Andy looks up at her in confusion.

“Hot chocolate, on the house,” Kathryn explains with a smile and places the mug in front of him. “You look like you could use some. Finals getting to you?”

Andy groans. “You have no idea. My head feels like it’s going to explode any minute now.”

She chuckles and pats him on the arm. “You’ll manage.”

“Says you,” he groans and lets his head fall down on his arms, causing Kathryn to full out laugh at him.

“Now, don’t be so overdramatic, Andy,” she tells him. “Drink your chocolate and I’ll have Eddie bring out your pizza and pie in a moment.”

Slowly Andy lifts up his head and follows Kathryn’s advice. The hot chocolate works wonders on his system. By the time he’s finished the cup he feels more alive than he’s had since the start of his study session at eight o’clock in the morning. He stretches his arms above his head and for the first time that evening takes a look around the diner. It’s empty except for him, a couple of students at a table on the far end of the diner pouring over their own notes and the family that is about to get up and pay. Andy knows from past visits that the diner is busiest in the early evening. Business always slows down come ten o’clock, with most people coming in to get something to go. Andy likes it that way because it always means that Eddie will have time to sit with him, but he’s sure Kathryn would be happier to have more customers.

Andy sweeps his gaze once more around the room and spots Eddie leaving the kitchen with what looks like Andy’s pizza and apple pie in his hands. With a bright smile Andy waves at him in greeting. He’s a little hurt and confused when Eddie’s lips barely twitch in response.

“Hey, Andy,” Eddie greets quietly as he places the two plates down in front of Andy. He’s about to turn around and leave without saying anything else, so Andy reaches out and grabs a hold of his shirtsleeve.

“Hey, wait a moment,” Andy stops him, frowning up at Eddie. “Is everything alright?”

Eddie shrugs, but doesn’t meet his gaze. “Just in a bit of a hurry. Miriam took tonight off, so I’ve got to do her share of work as well.”

Andy thinks back to the family that just left and the handful of students that remain apart from him. “There’s barely anyone here,” he points out. He’s never seen Eddie this closed off, not even when they first met, and it worries him.

Eddie sighs. “We have a birthday party here tomorrow,” he explains. “There’s a lot of things to organize and prepare beside normal business. When I’m not out here I’m helping Joe and Kathryn in the kitchen, though according to Joe I’m standing around uselessly most of the time rather than being helpful but, well.” Eddie wipes a hand across his tired face.

“Are you sure that’s all? You look …” Andy searches for the right word. “You look as exhausted as I feel.”

Eddie’s eyes briefly meet his and the deep, dark circles beneath them stand in stark contrast to the paleness of his face.

“I just didn’t get much sleep last night, that’s all,” Eddie says and finally offers him a small, genuine smile that never fails to make Andy’s heart flutter a little. Andy returns it even though there’s an uneasiness that settles in his stomach.

“Alright,” he says and lets Eddie’s arm go. “Maybe you can join me later, when you’ve finished with whatever it is you prepare in the kitchen?”

Eddie nods. “I hope so.”

He picks up the empty mug and Andy watches him go back to the kitchen with a frown on his face. Something is off, though he can’t quite put his finger on it. It’s not like this is the first time that Eddie’s looked tired or been this quiet, on the contrary. Today, however, he seems preoccupied and there’s a nervousness about him that Andy’s never seen before.

With one last worried glance towards the kitchen Andy turns back to his pizza and starts eating. He sighs when the taste hits his gums, savoring every bit of it. It’s exactly what he needed after the day he’s had and it doesn’t take him long to finish all of it. He pushes the plate aside and looks at the apple pie, contemplating whether to eat it now or later.

“Too full for dessert?” Kathryn asks him teasingly, coming over to clear his empty plate away. Now that he knows what to look for he realizes she’s looking a little stressed as well despite the smile that tugs at her lips.

“Yeah,” Andy admits. “I think I’ll wait until Eddie can join me.”

“That might be a while,” Kathryn tells him. “We’re pretty busy in the kitchen right now.”

“I know,” Andy says. “Eddie’s told me about the party. But I’ve got time, so just wake me if I fall asleep, yeah?”

Kathryn huffs out a laugh and pats him on the shoulder. “Will do.”

She takes his plate away to the kitchen and comes out a moment later with Eddie in tow. After giving him some instructions she turns back around and Eddie walks over to the other customers to see if they need some refills or want to order something else.

Andy tears his gaze away and starts rummaging through his bag until he finds what he’s looking for. He pulls out a well-worn edition of _The Hobbit_ which his parents gave him ten years ago for his birthday. Since then it’s been his go-to book when he needs to clear his head and even though Andy now prefers _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Silmarillion_ to it because of their incredibly detailed writing style he still loves following Bilbo Baggins on his journey through Middle-earth.

He starts at the beginning, _in a hole in the ground_. A smile tugs at his lips and it doesn’t take long until he is thoroughly immersed in the story and forgets the rest of the world around him. For the first time in days his mind isn’t preoccupied with remembering the various names of anatomical features or animals that have been dead for millions of years. He lets himself fall and gets swept up in the story of a little hobbit going on an adventure and leaving his home for the first time in his life. It never fails to remind Andy of the first adventure his grandparents took him on, almost ten years ago. He was ten and they went to Antarctica, of all places. His grandparents told him all about the race to the South Pole on their way there, of all the tragedy that had befallen so many people on that continent. It had been there that Andy had seen orcas in the wild for the first time and instantly fallen in love. He’ll never forget that moment.

A loud crash startles him out of his thoughts and he looks around for the source of it, noticing absentmindedly that the other students had left some time ago. The diner is empty except for him.

“I can’t believe you!” a voice suddenly yells. Even though it’s muffled by the kitchen door Andy still recognizes it at once as Joe’s. Unsure of what’s going on in there he stands up and takes a hesitant step towards the door.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” Joe’s voice gets louder and angrier and Andy winces even though the anger is not directed at him. He hurries over to the kitchen. “You’ve just destroyed a whole evening’s work, asshole!” Joe goes on. “Thanks to you Mrs. Howard will have no cake and no dessert for her birthday party tomorrow. Well done, Eddie, well done!”

Andy steps into the kitchen just in time to hear Eddie whisper in a choked up voice, “I’m sorry, Joe.”

“You’re sorry?” Joe laughs at him in utter disbelief, an ugly sound. “Sorry doesn’t cut it, Eddie. Not this time.”

“I’ll pay for it!” Eddie suggests helplessly, looking stricken. He stares up at Joe with wide eyes. “I’ll work a couple of extra shifts, or – or I’ll help you make a new cake and new desserts.”

“You bet your ass you will,” Joe tells him, face red with angry blotches.

Andy stands rooted to the spot by the door, unable to move as he takes in the scene before him. Eddie is kneeling on the floor, desperately trying to pick up pieces of broken glass that are mixed with the ruined cake and what looks like mouse au chocolat. His hands are shaking so badly that some glass pieces clatter to the ground again as he picks them up.

“I’m so sorry, Joe,” Eddie keeps muttering in a wheezy voice and Andy’s heart breaks a little at the honesty he hears.

Before he can take a step closer to put himself between Eddie and Joe Kathryn comes into the kitchen through the back door. “Joe, what’s going on? What’s all the yelling about?”

Joe points a finger at Eddie. “You’re _waiter_ ,” he sneers, “has managed to topple over the dessert tray for tomorrow’s party,” he explains, sending Eddie a disgusted look. “Cake and all. It’s all ruined.”

Kathryn’s gaze briefly flicks to Andy before she turns to Eddie. “Eddie? Is that true?”

Eddie simply nods. He looks away shamefully, head hanging low. “I stumbled over something on my way out of the kitchen and crashed into the tray,” he explains. His breathing is coming out in stuttering, wheezy gasps that sound painful. “I promise to make it up to you, Kathryn.”

Andy tears his gaze away from Eddie’s trembling hands and looks for the source of the accident. Sure enough, just a couple of feet away from where Eddie is kneeling is an overturned bucket from which dirty water is slowly seeping out and onto the floor. Andy sees Kathryn’s eyes widen in realization, but Eddie doesn’t. He keeps picking up the broken pieces, trying to clean up the mess with just his bare hands even though it’s a losing battle. With every breath he takes his breathing becomes more erratic, more wheezing and Andy’s chest clenches with worry.

Kathryn is aware of it as well for her eyes soften and she walks over to Eddie. Kneeling down in front of him, she ignores her son’s indignant spluttering and says in a soft voice, “Stop, Eddie.” She reminds Andy of someone trying not to spook a scared animal. “It’s not your fault. I left that bucket standing there where it doesn’t belong.” She turns to look over her shoulder at Joe. “If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine.”

Joe stares at her, disbelief clearly written all over his face. “You can’t always let him off the hook so easily, Mom!” he complains.

Eddie looks up at him, eyes full of apology and regret. “I’m really sorry I ruined all your work, Joe,” he manages to whisper despite the wheezing. “It was such a beautiful cake.” Seemingly unable to stay still he reaches for another piece of glass but his hands are trembling so badly that he only manages to pick it up on the second try and when he does he grips it too tightly. To Andy’s horror blood starts welling up from Eddie’s hand.

“Andy?” Kathryn calls calmly. She points to the opposite wall. “Would you mind bringing me the first aid kit?”

Andy nods at once and hurries to bring it to her. He kneels down on the ground next to Eddie, hovering behind him, not knowing what he should do, whether he should touch him or not or how to get Eddie’s breathing back to normal. In the end he watches silently as Kathryn takes Eddie’s hands in hers and forces him to turn away from the broken glass on the ground.

“Eddie? Listen to me,” she says, staring intently at Eddie. “I’m not angry with you, alright? This here,” she points at the mess on the floor, “is really not a big deal. But you need to stop picking up the glass with your hands. That’s what brooms are for.”

She offers him a smile which Eddie doesn’t return. He simply looks up at her, blue eyes wide and red-rimmed. “But Joe’s right,” he argues. “I should pay for this. And I want to, but with Christmas coming up I … I just don’t know how,” he admits in a broken breathless whisper. “Maybe … maybe I could play for the party guests tomorrow night to make up for it, or work some extra shifts.”

Kathryn’s eyes look sadly at him. “We both know you don’t have the time for extra shifts, Eddie,” she tells him gently.

“I could work on Saturdays,” Eddie insists.

Kathryn shakes her head. “There’s no need, Eddie. Really. We’ll just clean this up and make new desserts. Accidents happen, okay?” She gently starts cleaning the cut on his hand with a clean washcloth. When Eddie doesn’t say anything she looks back up at him. “Okay?”

Andy is surprised when Eddie’s eyes begin to water and his breath starts to hitch. He doesn’t know if it’s caused by frustration or gratitude but the wheezing sounds of Eddie’s breathing impossibly get worse. Out of the corner of his eye Andy can see that even Joe looks alarmed now.

Kathryn, however, still appears to be calm and like she knows exactly what’s going on. She keeps her voice low and soothing when she says, “Now, I need you to calm down, Eddie. You’re breathing a little too fast.”

Eddie raises his uninjured hand to his chest, trying to slow his breathing, but it only results in him wheezing more.  He stares at Kathryn and then at Andy with wide, panicking eyes that will haunt Andy for the rest of his life

“Where’s your inhaler, Eddie?” Kathryn asks him, her voice a bit more urgent now but still calm in contrast to Andy’s heart that begins to beat furiously as he realizes what’s going on.

“In my bag,” Eddie presses out, grimacing in pain.

Kathryn’s eyes fix Andy’s. “Go get it,” she orders. “Break room’s just through that door and Eddie’s bag is the green one on the chair.”

Without hesitation Andy crosses the kitchen. He moves past Joe who is staring at Eddie with wide eyes and steps through the door Kathryn came through earlier. He’s never been behind the scenes before but he finds the break room easily enough. Eddie’s bag is occupying one of four chairs and Andy starts rummaging through it, trying not to think about how he is violating Eddie’s privacy right now. The inhaler is in the front pocket and Andy grips it tightly before sprinting back to the kitchen.

“Here,” he says, pushing it into Eddie’s uninjured hand. He keeps his fingers wrapped around Eddie’s to make sure he doesn’t drop the inhaler and helps him activate it. The effect is immediate. The wheezing lessens gradually with each breath Eddie takes and the tension slowly leaves his body until he is sagging against Andy’s side in obvious exhaustion.

“Thank you,” Eddie finally says once he gets his breath back, looking up at him with grateful blue eyes.

“You’re welcome,” Andy tells him, not knowing what else to say. He’s completely out of his depth here and doesn’t really know how to handle the vulnerability he sees in Eddie’s eyes right now.

“As good as new,” Kathryn declares with a smile. Both Andy and Eddie turn their heads away to first look at her and then down at Eddie’s hand which is now cleaned and bandaged. Kathryn stands up and with Andy’s help pulls Eddie to his feet as well. Even though he’s still a little shaky on his legs he tries to step away from them and towards another door that is labeled supply closet.

Kathryn stops him with a hand on his arm. “And where do you think you’re going?”

“Getting a broom like you said?” Eddie says as if it’s obvious. Andy’s chest tightens.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Kathryn tells Eddie firmly and puts her hands on his shoulders to turn him around. She pushes him gently towards Andy. “I want you to head outside with Andy and take some time to calm down, alright? You’ve just had an asthma attack, Eddie. Joe and I’ll handle things here.”

Joe, apparently, doesn’t agree. “We are?” he grumbles.

Kathryn whirls around and levels him with a look that makes Andy want to take a step back. “Yes, we are.”

Joe gives her a shrug, but Andy notices that he doesn’t meet her eyes and doesn’t sound so sure anymore. “If you say so,” he says rather petulantly.

“Yes, I do,” she tells him with a raised eyebrow, “and I think I’ve raised you to be better than this. If you don’t want to help me, fine, I’ll make the cake myself, but I would really appreciate your support here, Joe. This isn’t the first time we both started from scrap as you very well know, and it probably won’t be the last time. Have we ever let that stop us before?”

“No, we haven’t,” Joe admits quietly.

Kathryn nods. “That’s right, we haven’t and this time won’t be any different as far as I’m concerned. How about you?”

Joe stares at her for a moment longer before his gaze breaks away. He sighs. “Alright, Mom. Let’s do this.”

Kathryn smiles warmly at him. “That’s my boy. Thank you.”

“I could help with the dessert?” Eddie suggests quietly, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of getting a break and leaving all the work to his employers.

To Andy’s surprise, it’s Joe who speaks up. “It’s alright, Eddie,” he says, albeit a little grudgingly. “We got this. Like Mom said, it’s her fault anyway.”

“Watch it, young man,” she says while wagging a finger at him. There’s a twinkle in her eyes, though, and Joe’s usually frowning face brightens up with a lopsided grin like it’s some kind of inside joke. The grin suits him, Andy thinks.

Kathryn turns back around to face Andy and Eddie. “You just go with Andy, alright?” she tells Eddie, gently steering them away from the mess and out of the kitchen. “Sit down, clear your head, drink something. I’ll see you boys in a bit, alright?”

Andy nods even though he has no idea what he’s supposed to do with an Eddie who still looks just as spooked as Andy feels by everything that happened in the last ten minutes. Before they make their way to Andy’s table Andy grabs a glass for Eddie and fills it with iced tea. He wraps his arm around Eddie’s back and together they cross the short distance to the table. Neither of them mentions the tiny wheezes that Eddie still makes with every exhale.

“Here, sit down,” Andy says softly. He waits until Eddie is seated before he sits down next to him. An uncomfortable silence settles between them, filled only with the sound of Eddie’s breaths. Andy desperately tries to think of something to say but comes up empty. He’s never felt so helpless before.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie finally whispers dejectedly. He continues before Andy can protest that he has nothing to be sorry for. “For being like this. For being such a mess. I don’t usually get … triggered like that. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Andy shakes his head in disbelief. “You don’t have to apologize, Eddie,” he tells him softly. “And you don’t have to be ashamed or embarrassed or whatever. I only wish you’d told me you had asthma so I wouldn’t have stood there like a gaping fish.”

Eddie’s lips twitch with the beginnings of a smile and Andy, to his great relief, notices that the wheezing is slowly fading away.

“Gaping fish or not, you brought me my inhaler,” Eddie says after taking a sip from his iced tea. “Thank you for that.”

“Always, Eddie,” Andy promises without thinking about it.

Eddie must see something in his eyes because, after a moment of looking intently at him, Eddie begins to explain. “I’ve had asthma since I was a child,” he confesses quietly. “It’s mostly triggered by certain pollen in spring, but it was never very severe.”

“There isn’t any pollen flying around in winter,” Andy gently points out.

“No, there isn’t,” Eddie agrees. He looks down at his wringing hands in his lap. “That attack was stress-induced. I’ve had them on and off again since March whenever I feel stressed or anxious and can’t calm down fast enough.”

Andy notices how Eddie’s voice stumbles a little over the word _March_. Before he can think better of it he asks, “What happened in March?”

The wheezing increases again a little as Eddie meets his gaze. “My parents died in March,” he whispers, his eyes filling with tears. Andy feels a lump form in his throat. “March 16th, to be precise. They were on their way to pick up Ken and Peggy from soccer practice. It was dark, and the driver of the other car lost control because of a flash freeze. He collided heads on with my parents’ car. They all died instantly. Little Rosie, by some miracle, survived in the backseat with barely a scratch on her.”

Eddie looks away then, blinking rapidly. Andy closes his eyes for a moment, trying to let it all sink in. He remembers the phone conversation with his grandmother. She had told him that he might be wrong thinking Eddie’s parents are in a hospital. He never imagined that things could be so much worse.

“I’m so sorry, Eddie,” Andy finally chokes out, knowing how empty and meaningless the words are.  Next to him Eddie sniffs, trying not to fall apart, and Andy finds himself reaching out and taking hold of Eddie’s hand. He squeezes gently, mindful of the cut. Eddie’s watery eyes snap up to him. “I had no idea,” Andy adds in a whisper.

Eddie shrugs a little helplessly. “You weren’t supposed to,” he admits, hastily wiping a stray tear away. “Not a lot of people know. Kathryn does, obviously, and the neighbors and friends of the family. And now you.” He sighs, looking down at their joined hands, visibly distraught.

Andy decides that it’s time to be honest. “I’ve wondered, you know?” Eddie looks up at him in confusion. “It’s just – there were signs that something was wrong,” he tries to explain. “You quitting university and working all night at a diner, never mentioning your parents, their absence at Anna’s birthday party, the lack of presents  – I was wondering if you’re parents were sick or something.”

“I wish that was the case,” Eddie says in a broken whisper. “I miss them so much.”

His voice breaks and without thinking Andy pulls him into his arms. Eddie’s body is shuddering with barely suppressed sobs and he clings to Andy in a way that makes Andy think that it’s been a long time since Eddie’s been held like this and allowed himself to fall apart. There’s nothing he can do but hold on and rub Eddie’s back while whispering reassuring words into Eddie’s curls. He really hopes this doesn’t trigger another asthma attack.

“If you want to talk about it, I’m here to listen, alright?” he promises quietly when Eddie slowly begins to calm down.

Eddie nods, wiping his uninjured hand across his face to try to get rid of the wetness. Andy hands him a napkin which Eddie takes gratefully. “Thanks.” He blows his nose and puts the napkin into his pocket. ”I think you deserve the whole story after that,” he says a little self-deprecatingly, nodding towards the wet patch on Andy’s jumper. Andy’s eyes follow his.

“Don’t worry, it’ll dry,” he tells Eddie quietly.

Their gazes meet for a moment, then Eddie’s eyes flick away and down to his hands.

“I don’t really know where to begin,” he says with a frown. “One moment they were there, and the next they were gone, you know?” He looks up and Andy doesn’t know if he’s looking for confirmation or understanding but he nods and gives Eddie’s shoulder a squeeze. “It was a day like any other. Just a normal and busy day, nothing special. I remember it was dull, grey and really cold. I was in class when I got the phone call.” He swallows hard. “It was just after six pm. I’ll never forget that. Everything after is just a blur. I know I went to the hospital to pick up Rosie and talked with some police officers, but I don’t really remember how I got there or what I said.”

“You were in shock,” Andy says softly.

“Yeah,” Eddie admits. “Sometimes it feels like I still am.” He wipes his uninjured hand across his face once more and sighs wearily. “Rosie was physically fine but wouldn’t stop crying for Mom and Dad no matter what I did. I just held her and then my phone rang for the second time that day with a number I didn’t recognize. I was terrified to pick it up.”

He laughs self-deprecatingly and wraps his arms protectively around his chest, making him look small and vulnerable.

“It was Peggy, calling from a friend’s house. I’d totally forgotten about her and Ken,” Eddie confesses and Andy can hear the guilt in his voice loud and clear. “Luckily the mother of her friend had taken her and Ken home with her when it became apparent that my parents weren’t coming to pick them up. They’d tried calling my parents but of course no one answered.”

Eddie sniffs and takes another sip from his glass before he continues.

“After I’d explained to her what happened she offered to drive Peggy and Ken home, but I told her I’d come around and pick them up instead. I didn’t want her risking her life in this weather.”

Andy’s chest tightens at the thought that Eddie, even in such a horrible situation, didn’t want to put another family’s life at risk of getting ruined by braving the roads for him.

“I phoned Anna next, told her I was going to come and pick her up. And that’s what I did. I first got Anna and then Ken and Peggy and took them home. Rosie started crying the moment she saw my car, absolutely terrified and who could blame her? My other siblings immediately knew something was wrong but I didn’t tell them in the car. I couldn’t. It was hard enough concentrating on driving as it was.”

“You told them at home?” Andy inquires softly.

Eddie nods. “I sat them all down on the couch and explained what happened. I don’t know how I found the words, to be honest. How do you tell your siblings that your parents are gone? I couldn’t even wrap my head around it, how were they supposed to manage?” He shakes his head. “We spent the rest of the night curled up together on the couch because my brother and sisters couldn’t stop crying. I’ve never felt so empty in my life, so useless.”

The words tear at Andy’s heart and he wraps his arm around Eddie’s shoulders to pull him close again, offering what comfort he can. Eddie gives him a grateful smile.

“The next days were a blur,” he continues. “There was so much to organize that I barely had any time to deal with what happened. I went through my parents’ documents, trying to figure our finances out, planned the funeral and had to deal with all the legal paperwork that would allow me to take care of my siblings. It was during that time that I had my first stress-induced asthma attack. It all felt like too much, you know? Impossible to get through, impossible to figure out how we were supposed to manage life on our own, and one evening it just hit me really hard and suddenly I couldn’t breathe. Anna, bless her, found me and immediately knew what to do. Since then I’ve been having attacks on and off.”

Eddie looks away as if embarrassed and Andy can’t have that. “You’re under a lot of pressure, Eddie. From what you’ve told me you’ve been doing remarkably well considering the circumstances.”

Eddie shrugs. “Doesn’t feel like it. We scrape by, Andy, but barely,” he admits, desperation clear in his eyes when he looks up at him. “I dropped out of university and paid for the funeral with the money my parents had saved up for emergencies. After that there were bills to pay. So many bills.” Eddie sighs, dropping his head into his hands. “The kids need food, clothes, supplies for school or sport. We manage with my parents’ and my own savings and the money I earn here, but sometimes it’s not enough. I sold my car when the washing machine broke down and we needed a new one. Then there was that one summer storm that damaged the roof of the house. I had to sell one of my Mom’s guitars to pay for the repairs.”

Andy winces inwardly. That must have hurt.

“There’s also the costs of my medication, and Rosie’s speech therapy,” Eddie goes on.

“Speech therapy?” Andy asks.

Eddie nods sadly. “Ever since the car crash she refuses to speak and won’t set foot in a car. Her therapist says she’s traumatized and just needs a little time, and over the last six months Rosie’s at least started saying our names again and little words like yes and no, but progress is really slow.”

Andy squeezes his shoulders in sympathy. “Slow progress is better than no progress,” he offers though he knows it’s not much.

“True,” Eddie agrees, “but it’s expensive. I’m not saying that it’s not worth it, it’s just that it makes it difficult to put away some money for other things. Our house is old and in need of some repairs but I can’t pay for them right now. Christmas is around the corner and even just one present for each of my siblings is stretching my budget. I want them to have a happy Christmas and forget for a moment how broken our family is but I don’t know how to do that.”

“I’m sure the most important thing for them will be that all of you are together,” Andy tells him with what he hopes is an encouraging smile.

Eddie smiles back softly. “Anna would say the same thing. I just wish I could do better, you know? They’re still so young and worry so much and all this forced them to grow up way too fast. Especially Anna. She tries to take some of the weight off my shoulders and tutors younger kids in music and biology to help me out financially and I’m grateful, but I don’t want her to feel like she has to do that, Andy. She’s supposed to enjoy being a teenager and it’s bad enough she has to stay home and look after our siblings every night and can’t have slumber parties with her friends and other things like that. It’s just a lot of responsibility for a fourteen years-old. She shouldn’t have to do that.”

Neither should you, Andy thinks sadly, but he has a feeling Eddie wouldn’t appreciate hearing that right now.

“And now with Rosie being sick it’s even worse. I know Anna doesn’t mind taking care of her, nor do Ken and Peggy, to be honest, but I wish it wasn’t necessary,” Eddie goes on, getting worked up. “I want them to be carefree and leave the worrying to me.”

“They love you,” Andy tells him softly. “They know how much you do for them and want to give a little something back. It’s not a bad thing, Eddie.”

Eddie’s eyes meet his. “I know,” he sighs. “And I know I can’t take all their worries away. I just wish I didn’t have to leave them alone every night. Especially when one of them is sick.”

“I understand that,” Andy reassures him. “What exactly is wrong with Rosie?” he asks.

“She’s been coughing since last night and had a slight fever this morning when I came home,” Eddie explains quietly. “I think it’s just a cold, but she’s been very clingy all day and started crying the moment I handed her over to Anna when I had to leave. I hate that I can’t be there for her when she needs me.”

“Well,” Andy says, trying to think of a way to cheer Eddie up a little, “you are being there for her, just in a different way. She may not understand it right now that you can’t skip work to be with her, but the tears will all be forgotten when she sees you again tomorrow.”

Eddie huffs out a small laugh. “That’s probably true.” His smile dims a little. “I just hope her fever doesn’t spike tonight.”

Andy pats his arm reassuringly. “I’m sure they’ll be fine, Eddie. In a couple of hours you’ll be back home with them and can see for yourself. And Anna can call you anytime should she need help.”

Eddie looks up at him. His eyes are full of emotions Andy can’t possibly name and suddenly he feels transparent.

“Thank you, Andy,” Eddie finally says, heartfelt and honest.

“For what?” Andy asks, confused.

Eddie smiles at him. “For being there, for listening, for making me feel better, for reassuring me … I could go on all night.”

Andy’s heart starts beating faster in his chest. “You don’t have to thank me for that. You’re my best friend, Eddie. You know that, right?”

Eddie’s eyes widen a little in surprise before they soften again. “No, I didn’t,” he admits quietly.

“Well, you are,” Andy insists. “I had a bad first week here and couldn’t seem to connect with anyone and then there you were, helping me out with Riker’s class, just like that. You didn’t know me but you were so kind and helpful and even sat down with me later. I was so baffled by this instantaneous connection that I couldn’t get you out of my head.”

He laughs a little in embarrassment and Eddie bites his lip to keep from grinning back.

“You looked close to despairing that day,” he remembers fondly. “And to be honest I was glad to get my mind off of things, even for a little while, and just talk about something else, something I’m passionate about. I forgot how good that felt.” They stare at each other for a moment. “I never expected it to become a thing, me helping you with your studying. It’s –“ Eddie hesitates. “I always look forward to seeing you, you know? Sometimes it’s the best part of my day, just sitting here with you and eating more ice cream than is probably healthy.”

Andy grins at him. “Likewise. And I mean it, Eddie. You’re my best friend and I’ll always be here to listen.”

Eddie nods at him gratefully. “For what it’s worth, I consider you to be my best friend, too. I’m sorry I always said no when you asked me to spend time with you. I really wanted to, but, well, you know now why I can’t.”

Andy gives him a look. “Okay, first of all? Stop apologizing, Eddie. It’s not your fault and it doesn’t matter. Friendship isn’t measured in time. And second of all I think there is a way we could spend more time together.”

“There is?” Eddie frowns at him.

Trying not to sound too hopeful, Andy suggests, “I could come home with you tomorrow morning, help out a bit and such. Meet your siblings …”

Eddie looks at him with a mix of disbelief and amusement. “You would really want that?”

Andy shrugs. “Why not?” he counters.

“I –“ Eddie stops, and looks at him. “I don’t know,” he finally admits. “It’s been so long since anyone wanted to come around. Most people run at the thought of having to deal with so many kids and even more problems.”

Andy’s heart constricts when he hears that. Eddie doesn’t deserve this kind of treatment. Losing your parents, your financial and emotional support is bad enough, but having your friends and maybe even your girlfriend (or boyfriend? Andy wonders) abandoning you like that in a time of need must have hurt just as much in a different kind of way.

“I’m not most people,” Andy tells him honestly. He reaches for Eddie’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m not going to run away just because your siblings are your first priority as they well should be. I know that going in, Eddie. It’s not going to scare me off.”

Eddie lets out a long, shaky breath and nods. “I’d like to spend more time with you,” he admits softly. “Do you want to come over tomorrow?”

Andy has been waiting for months to hear Eddie say that. Now that it’s happening it makes him almost giddy with happiness. “I’d love to,” he tells him with a grin. “Which time do you get off work?”

Eddie’s gaze wanders to the clock. “At six am. It takes about half an hour by bicycle to get home. Do you have a bike?” he asks.

Andy shakes his head. “No, but I’ve got a car. We can put your bike in the back and drive home together.”

He only realizes that he’s called Eddie’s house _home_ when Eddie looks at him a moment too long.

“Sounds like a plan,” Eddie finally says with a faint smile. “But I’ve got to warn you. The days at home are pretty boring. I usually make breakfast and go wake up the kids. If the weather is nice Anna will take them outside so I can get a couple of hours of sleep. Then there’s music lessons in the afternoon. I meant it when I said that I don’t have much free time,” he apologizes.

Andy waves his worries away. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll just take a nap with you and I’m sure the kids will keep me entertained while you do your music magic.”

Eddie stares at him with wide, unblinking eyes and it‘s only then that Andy realizes what he’s just said and how that must have sounded. His cheeks heat up. “I didn’t mean sleeping together,” he hurries to explain, though that only makes matters worse. “Not together-together, just next to each other, and I didn’t mean that. I meant you take a nap in one place and I take a nap somewhere else.”

His awkward explanations come to an end when Eddie starts to laugh. Even though Andy is absolutely mortified by what just happened he can’t help being mesmerized by the way Eddie’s blue eyes crinkle around the edges. Seeing Eddie laugh like that makes him feel a little bit better.

“Don’t worry, I know what you meant,” Eddie reassures him, still grinning widely. Andy wants that grin to never fade. “You’re welcome to take a nap at home. We even have a guest room, so you don’t have to sleep with me.”

He winks and Andy buries his head in his hands, trying rather unsuccessfully to hide his embarrassment. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Eddie chuckles at him. “A little, maybe. Now, how about we share some of that delicious apple pie you haven’t touched yet? You look like you could do with some sugar after this.” He reaches out and pulls the plate closer to them and hands Andy one of the forks. “Bon appétit,” Eddie wishes him cheerily and digs in.

Andy mimics his actions a moment later and for a while neither of them speaks while they eat. Andy uses the time to observe Eddie out of the corner of his eyes. Eddie’s breathing has finally calmed down and is only now and again disrupted by a slightly wheezy inhale. His whole body language has changed. Where earlier that evening he was tense and nervous he’s now completely relaxed next to Andy. It’s as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders just by talking about his parents and everything he worries about. Andy’s glad Eddie finally confided in him, even though it wasn’t exactly done voluntarily, because now they can take a step forward instead of standing still and have no secrets left between them.

They finish their ice cream and Eddie leans back in his seat, closing his eyes in the process.

“That was good,” he murmurs around a yawn.

Andy gazes at him fondly. “You look tired,” he observes.

Eddie opens his eyes. “I am tired,” he admits. “Like I said, Rosie’s not been feeling well and I didn’t get much sleep the last couple of days. The asthma attack didn’t really help either. They always tire me out.”

“Why don’t you just rest a bit?” Andy suggests gently even as Eddie’s eyes fall close on their own accord again.

“Wake me when Kathryn needs me?” Eddie asks.

“I will,” Andy promises.

He watches as with every soft exhale Eddie’s body relaxes more and more. Every time Eddie is about to fall asleep he jerks awake when his head rolls to the side. It looks uncomfortable, so after the third time it happens Andy carefully guides Eddie’s head down so he can rest comfortably against his shoulder. Eddie mumbles a quiet thank you and finally settles down despite the bright lights of the diner.

Andy smiles down fondly at the blond curls that tickle the side of his face before he reaches out and grabs his book from the table. It takes a little stretching but he manages it without jostling Eddie too much. He picks up where he’s left off earlier, though his heart isn’t completely in it. Every now and then he looks up and watches Eddie for a moment, making sure he’s still fast asleep, before he turns back to his book.

He doesn’t know how much time passes but at one point Kathryn comes out of the kitchen and walks over to them.

“Hey,” she greets quietly and sits down across from Andy and Eddie.

Andy marks the page he’s on before he puts his book down. “Need me to wake him?” he asks her with a nod to Eddie, remembering his earlier promise to wake him up.

Kathryn shakes her head and Andy is relieved. “Let him sleep. It’s not like we have many customers right,” she says wryly.

“True,” Andy agrees. “How’s it going with the cake?”

“It’s in the oven,” Kathryn smiles. “And the rest of the dessert is in the cooler, so we’re good. Joe just has to wait until the cake is done and cooled down before he can do the decorations.”

“So, not as big a catastrophe as he made it out to be earlier?” Andy can’t help but ask. He doesn’t want to anger Kathryn by bad-mouthing her son, but in his opinion Joe overreacted quite a bit.

To his relief Kathryn laughs quietly. “Joe’s always been quick-tempered. He got that from his sperm donor.” Andy snorts at that and Kathryn’s grin widens. “The moment something goes south he loses his temper, not realizing that he only makes things worse by yelling and pointing fingers. Eddie didn’t deserve the dressing down he got.”

“No, he didn’t,” Andy agrees softly, briefly glancing at his sleeping friend.

“How is he?” Kathryn asks, nodding her head in Eddie’s direction.

Andy gives her a one-shouldered shrug, because he honestly doesn’t know. “He’s calmed down, as you can see. He was really upset earlier, about the cake, the asthma attack, about making a scene.” He pauses and looks across the table at Kathryn. “We talked.”

Kathryn raises an eyebrow at him. “About his family?”

“Yeah,” Andy nods. “He said you know, too.”

“I do,” Kathryn confirms. “I’ve known Eddie for a couple of years now, did he tell you that? He helped out here when he was still in school, first in the kitchen, later as a waiter. He wanted to save some money for going to university. Then the accident happened and he missed his shift that evening. I remember that day like it was yesterday because I chewed him out really badly on the phone the once I got a hold of him. Only after I was finished did he tell me what had happened. I’ve never felt so bad in my whole life.”

Andy winces in sympathy.

“I gave him paid leave for two weeks to give him some time to figure things out at home,” Kathryn continues, “and then we changed his work schedule to allow him to be there for his siblings. It’s the least I could do, especially since Eddie’s a good, reliable employee. But there’s only so much I can do to help, you know? He’s been working himself to the ground these last few months, not eating enough, not sleeping enough. The only thing he thinks about is the wellbeing of his brother and sisters and while that’s very noble and honorable of him, this kind of responsibility can be crushing, especially when you have no one to rely on. I was in a similar situation when I got pregnant Joe, all those years ago. I was on my own because Joe’s sperm donor didn’t care for a child. So there I was without a job and a baby on the way. It felt like I carried the weight of the world on my shoulders.”

“I didn’t know,” Andy says quietly, seeing her in a new light. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

She smiles at him. “It was a long time ago and in the end everything turned out just fine,” she assures. “The point is, having your life collapse around you is terrifying, especially when you suddenly have to take care of a child. I was lucky because my best friend took me in and helped me out. Eddie didn’t have anyone like that. His boyfriend left the moment things got complicated and his friends just kind of went on with their lives and Eddie was left behind, unable to keep up. It broke my heart.”

She glances at Eddie’s sleeping face and the look in her eyes reminds Andy of his mother. It’s full of warmth and love and makes him painfully aware of how much he’s missing his own family right now.

“You have no idea how glad I am that you and Eddie found each other,” Kathryn goes on, her eyes locking onto Andy’s. “He really needs someone other than me who he can talk to and confide in.”

“I get that now,” Andy says and a moment of quiet understanding passes between them. “I already told Eddie I won’t run away and I’m taking him home tomorrow to spend the day with him and his family. He can count on me.”

Kathryn’s smile softens as she reaches out to squeeze his hand. “I know he can. I knew the moment you asked him to share his dessert with you.”

Andy huffs out a quiet laugh. “How?”

“Women’s intuition,” Kathryn grins as if that explains everything. “I just had a feeling you two might be good for each other. He was lonely, you looked a little lost.”

“That’s probably because I was. The first week here was really hard,” Andy admits with a grimace. “I didn’t know anyone, my roommates were driving me crazy and I missed home – my family, the countryside.”

“The countryside?” Kathryn asks.

Andy nods. “Yeah, the woods and little creeks and rivers. The birds singing in the morning, taking the dog out on walks … all those little things that you always take for granted until you go and live somewhere else.” He sighs. “Sometimes, the city feels stifling.”

“I thought Miriam and you went running twice a week?” Kathryn inquires, leaning forward in her seat.

 “Yeah,” Andy confirms, “but going to the park or out into the hills just isn’t the same. I miss looking out my window and seeing nothing but trees.”

“Well, you’re going to love Eddie’s home, then,” Kathryn tells him with a grin. “It’s in the suburbs right at the edge of town. There are fields and woods all around from what he’s told me.”

Before Andy can reply Eddie starts to move and lifts his head from Andy’s shoulder with a yawn. “Did I hear you guys talking about me?” he asks sleepily, looking utterly adorable with his mussed up curls, if anyone were to ask Andy.

“Always, and only bad things” Kathryn confirms with a wink. “Andy was just telling me that he hates living in the city.”

Eddie wipes his eyes and blinks at Andy. “You do? You’ve never told me that.”

Andy nods, unable to hide his amused smile. “It’s too loud and too grey. Kathryn said you live in the countryside?”

“You could say that, yes,” Eddie says. He reaches for his glass and takes a sip. “We have a pretty big garden and beyond it there is nothing but beech trees and wheat fields. Right now it doesn’t look like much but it’s beautiful in the summer.” He sighs, looking down at his glass a little sadly. “We used to have the most exquisite flowers in the garden. My dad spent every free moment he had on tending it. I wish I had the time to keep up his work.”

Andy hates how every happy memory Eddie has seems to be tinged with sadness now. He’d rather see Eddie smile freely and happily instead of staring forlornly into his glass, so he says with a lopsided smile, “I’m rather good with flowers …”

He leaves the sentence hanging and it has the desired effect. Eddie looks up at him and squints his eyes in that funny way of his. “Are you volunteering?”

Andy’s smile widens into a grin. “If you show me how to play an instrument without making all ears in the vicinity bleed?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Eddie tells him, shaking his head in amused disbelief.

Across from them Kathryn clears her throat and Andy feels a little ashamed that, just for a moment, he’s entirely forgotten that she is there. “I’ve got to get back to the kitchen. Do you boys need anything?”

Andy shakes his head, but Eddie moves to stand up. “I should probably go with you.”

“To change and get your bag, yeah, but nothing else,” Kathryn agrees. “Your shift is almost over. You can leave a little early if you’d like.”

Andy’s eyes move towards the clock on the wall and sure enough it’s already past five in the morning. He’s been at the diner the whole night and hasn’t even noticed even though he was exhausted yesterday evening when he came here.

“I’m not sure, Kathryn,” Eddie says, nervously biting on his lip. “I really shouldn’t be leaving early after the mess I made.”

Kathryn puts her hands on her hips. It reminds Andy distinctly of his mother when she deals with particularly difficult or dense clients. “I thought we already established that this wasn’t your fault, Eddie. And really, it’s only about half an hour and we have no customers – except for Andy here, of course. So you boys get yourselves home, relax a little and I’ll see you two again on Sunday, alright?”

Eddie looks at her for a moment before he finally nods. “Thank you, Kathryn,” he tells her and it sounds so heartfelt that Andy’s sure Eddie doesn’t just mean for everything that happened today.

“Always, Eddie,” she tells him softly. “Now, go on and get your stuff.”

Andy stands up to allow Eddie to get out of the booth. He puts his things away while Kathryn clears the table and he follows her up to the counter to pay.

“You make sure that boy gets some rest today,” Kathryn tells him quietly when she hands him the change. “He needs it even if he won’t admit it.”

“I will, ma’am,” Andy promises.

A smile tugs at Kathryn’s lips. “I’m counting on you, Andy.”

Eddie chooses that moment to step out of the kitchen and Andy has to remind himself that it’s rude to stare. Instead of the uniform Andy’s become so used to over the last four months Eddie is wearing  a pair of faded loose-fitting jeans and a washed out dark blue shirt that really brings out the blue in his eyes. He’s holding a green winter jacket in his arms and a matching woolen hat that he probably knitted himself.

“Ready when you are,” Eddie says a little shyly. He pulls the hat over his curls and Andy has to admit that Eddie looks exceptionally good like this.

“Then off we are,” Andy says once they’ve both put on their jackets. “See you on Sunday, Kathryn!”

“Thanks again,” Eddie tells her, unable to help himself.

Kathryn simply smiles and waves them outside. “Have a nice weekend, boys! And get home safely!”

The moment they step outside they are hit by the icy winter wind. Snowflakes melt against their faces and after Eddie gets his bike Andy hurries them along the streets, trying not to think about how bitterly cold Eddie must have been last night when he made his way to the diner.

“So, this is home,” Andy declares anything but proudly as he opens the door to the apartment building he lives in and ushers Eddie inside. “My flat is on the fourth floor. I’ll just need to quickly grab my car keys and some stuff and then we’re good to go.”

Eddie follows him quietly up the steps, mindful not to make too much noise this early in the morning. When they step into the flat Andy is hit with the smell of spilled booze. He groans.

“My flatmates have been partying again,” he explains with a sigh as they make their way through the small corridor towards his room, not even bothering to lower his voice. “Cleaning up is not exactly their strong suit.”

“I can see that,” Eddie remarks with a raised eyebrow as he chances a glance into the living room. “Is it always like that?”

Andy shoots a look over his shoulder. “Sometimes it’s even worse. Remember the cockroach incident I told you about?”

Eddie grimaces. “I wish I didn’t.”

“Me, too.”

They enter Andy’s room and Andy gestures towards the bed. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll try to pack quickly.”

Eddie sits down and quietly takes in the room while Andy packs. The car keys go into his jacket pocket while his phone charger, a clean set of clothes and a toothbrush go into his bag.

“You look like you plan on staying for longer than a day …” Eddie casually comments.

Andy turns around. “I just like being prepared. Wouldn’t be the first time I got stuck somewhere in the middle of winter without a change of clothes.”

Eddie raises a curious eyebrow at him. “That sounds like the beginning of a story,” he remarks with a grin.

“It is,” Andy confirms, “and it’s embarrassing. I was on my way home from visiting a good friend of mine and saw a dog drowning in a half-frozen lake.”

“And you went in to save it,” Eddie surmises.

Andy nods. “Yep. That’s exactly what I did. The dog was fine, the elderly lady it belonged to was happy and I was freezing. Since I didn’t have another dry set of clothes with me I drove the rest of the way butt-naked with the heat turned on. My dad couldn’t stop laughing when he saw me. Fact is, in weather like this I always pack some extra stuff now just in case the car breaks down or I go jumping into any frozen lakes.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Eddie says. “You can always use the guest room tonight should the roads get too bad,” he offers.

“If it keeps snowing like that I very well might do just that,” Andy tells him with a smile. He reaches for his laptop and puts that in his bag as well. Maybe he can show the Jones siblings some of the photos he took on his travels with his grandparents. He’s pretty sure Anna would be delighted. He’s about to tell Eddie about his idea when there’s a thud in the living room followed by a groan and then silence. Andy and Eddie share a look.

“I have to admit I’m kind of curious about those roommates of yours,” Eddie remarks with a raised eyebrow.

“Trust me,” Andy tells him, “you really don’t want to meet them. They spend most of their time either drunk or sleeping. I’m not sure they even know which classes they’re supposed to attend.”

To Andy’s surprise, Eddie laughs. “I had some of that sort in my first year as well. Turned up the first day for mathematics, physics and chemistry, decided they already knew everything from school and didn’t bother for the rest of the semester. To nobody’s surprise they didn’t pass the exams at the end of the semester. The funniest thing was, they couldn’t even understand why.”

Andy grins at him. “I suspect my roommates will share their fate. So far I haven’t seen them studying one bit and exams are starting next week.”

“Speaking of which,” Eddie begins, gazing up at him with unsure eyes, “are you really sure you want to spend your Saturday with me and my siblings? If you need more time to study I’ll understand.”

“I don’t,” Andy says decisively. “I’ve done enough studying to last me a lifetime. Maybe we can go through a couple of things on Sunday, just to be sure, but to be honest I could really use a break right now to clear my head a little.”

Eddie smiles at him. “Alright. Do you have everything?”

Andy looks through his bag. “Yeah, I think so.”

They make their way out of the flat, back down the stairs and out into the cold. Andy’s car is parked around the corner. It’s an old Ford, a scrappy pick-up that Andy bought when he was sixteen. Even though it’s prone to repairs Andy loves his car. It’s always gotten him everywhere he needed. He calls it Old Faithful. They put Eddie’s bike in the back and hurry to get inside and out of the cold. The doors squeak a little when they open them.

“It’ll be warm in a couple of minutes,” Andy assures Eddie as he starts the car and turns up the heat. His breath is foggy in the air. “Now, where am I going?”

“Just turn onto the main road out of town,” Eddie says, pointing towards the intersection ahead of them. “I’ll tell you when we have to get off.”

Andy follows Eddie’s instructions out of town. The roads are a little slippery with ice and snow. It’s nothing he can’t handle, but he makes sure to drive a little more slowly and carefully than he normally would when he sees Eddie’s white-knuckled grip on his knees. It doesn’t take them long to leave the city behind. The streets get wider and the scenery becomes more open with snow-covered fields to their right. Andy briefly wonders why he never realized that he lives on the edge of the city and that the wide open spaces he misses from home were a lot closer than he thought.

“Turn left here,” Eddie says quietly, interrupting Andy’s thoughts. “Our house is the one at the end of the street.”

The car rolls to a stop in front of a two-storey building that has seen better days. The paint is flaking a little and some of the steps leading up to the front door are beginning to crumble, but Andy loves it at first glance. It’s one of those houses that is obviously cherished. He can see it in the self-made Christmas decorations adorning the windows, in the trees planted in the frontyard and the self-made welcome sign that hangs on the door. It reminds him of his parents’ and grandparents’ houses and feels like home.

Eddie, however, looks a little ashamed when he notices Andy’s stare. “It’s a little worse for wear,” he apologizes. “My parents wanted to get it back into shape this summer, but … well.”

“You have other things to worry about than some peeling paint,” Andy says kindly. He turns his eyes towards Eddie. “It’s not your fault and it doesn’t matter, anyway. It’s a beautiful house nonetheless.”

Eddie looks a little taken aback and Andy wonders how many other things he blames himself for that are simply out of his hands. His lips quirk up in that small smile that Andy’s come to cherish over the past few months and he unfastens the seatbelt. “Breakfast?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Andy teases. He grabs his bag from the backseat and together they head back out into the cold. Eddie’s fingers shake a little when he unlocks the door and then they’re inside. The first thing Andy notices is the warmth. The second thing he notices is the obvious love that has been put into every picture on the wall and every decoration on the table on which Eddie drops the keys. The caring touch of Eddie’s mother can be seen everywhere.

He pulls off his shoes and follows Eddie along the hallway, all the while taking in everything he sees.

“This is the kitchen,” Eddie declares after he leads him through a door. It’s not a huge room, made even smaller by the large table in the middle of it. “If you don’t mind waiting I’ll go wake up the kids and give you a tour later, alright?”

Andy waves him away. “Sure, don’t worry. Shall I start making breakfast?”

Eddie looks at him for a moment. “If you want to …” he says uncertainly. “I think there might still be enough eggs left for pancakes.”

“Pancakes are my specialty,” Andy declares with a grin.

Eddie looks a little skeptical and Andy doesn’t blame him. For Andy he’s a guy who eats dinner at a diner every day. That doesn’t exactly speak of high personal culinary skills. In the end Eddie doesn’t comment on it. Instead he simply shakes his head and points to various cupboards. “Pans are down there, bowls are in the drawer next to it und plates are up there. Just rifle through the cupboards if you need something. I’ll be right back.”

Andy watches him go before he turns back towards the kitchen. He claps his hands once. “Alright, let’s do this.” He finds the pans, bowls and plates easily enough. The whisk and spoons take a little longer but in the end he discovers them in the far back of a drawer. He opens the fridge and isn’t even particularly surprised to find it almost empty. There’s some milk left, some cheese and butter and the eggs Eddie mentioned but that’s it. Andy’s chest tightens at the sight and suddenly he feels immensely guilty for imposing on Eddie like this and vows to pay him back somehow. It’s the least he can do if Eddie is willing to share what little they have with him.

He grabs the egg and milk and closes the fridge. Next he rummages through the cupboards for flour and sugar and then starts mixing the ingredients together. It reminds him of mornings with his grandparents. His grandmother would make some coffee for herself and his grandfather and hot cocoa for Andy while his grandfather would be in charge of the meal. Andy’s watched his grandfather make pancakes more times than he can count so it’s only the matter of making enough to feed him and Eddie and four kids that provides any sort of challenge. It’s nothing he can’t handle.

“Meow.”

A black cat with white paws jumps up on the counter next to him and Andy startles so badly that he almost drops the bowl of pancake batter. The cat looks up at him with inquisitive amber eyes and simply meows again. Andy laughs.

“Hello, you,” he greets the cat with a fond shake of his head. “You almost ruined breakfast, you know?”

“Meow?” The cat tilts its head to the side, looking adorably innocent.

Andy can’t help reaching out. He lets the cat sniff his hand before he starts to pet it behind the ears. The cat purrs in contentment. “Aren’t you a cute one,” Andy mumbles, feeling ridiculously happy to be able to be close to an animal after so many months of missing his family’s dog Holly.

“That’s Mr. Mistoffelees,” a voice behind him explains softly. Andy turns around to find Anna smiling up at him with big blue eyes that look just like Eddie’s. Behind her, her younger sister Peggy is waving at him a little shyly. “You must be Andy.”

Andy puts the bowl down, dusts off his hands and holds out his right hand. “And you must be Anna and Peggy,” he says with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you two.”

“Eddie always talks about you,” Peggy blurts out when Andy shakes her hand.

“Peggy!” Anna admonishes and Peggy stares at both of them with big eyes.

“What? It’s true,” she says by way of apology.

Anna looks so absolutely embarrassed on Eddie’s behalf that Andy can’t help but laugh. “Let me tell you a secret,” he says quietly, conspiratorially. “I talk to my family about Eddie all the time, too.”

Peggy’s eyes grow bigger while Anna sends him a smile that’s both grateful and amused. “Really?”

Andy nods. “Really. Now, why don’t you tell me a little bit more about that cat of yours? What did you say his name was? Mr. ….?”

“Mr. Mistoffelees!” Peggy tells him enthusiastically. She goes over to the counter and picks him up.

“We call him Misto for short. The name comes from the musical CATS,” Anna supplies helpfully. “Eddie found him one evening around last Christmas when he came back from work. We’ve had him ever since.”

Andy reaches out to pet the cat again. “He’s lovely.”

“Do you have cats at home?” Peggy asks him curiously.

Andy shakes his head. “No cats because my dad is allergic to fur. But we’ve got a dog. A little havanese called Holly. She doesn’t shed so my dad’s okay with her. Want to see a picture?”

Both Peggy and Anna nod and Andy goes over to his bag to pull out his phone. He flicks through  numerous pictures until he finds a good one.

“This is Holly,” he tells the girls, holding his phone up so they can see her. “She’s ten years old now but still as playful as a puppy.”

“Her fur looks so soft,” Peggy says dreamily.

Andy grins at her. “It is. Maybe you’ll get to meet her one day.”

Peggy beams up at him while Anna eyes him intriguingly. Andy winks at her and turns back around to the bowl filled with pancake batter. “So, I hope you guys like pancakes.”

Between the three of them they manage to make enough pancakes to feed an army, or so it feels. At first Andy is a little surprised by how competent both Anna and Peggy are in the kitchen. It’s obvious they’re a good team and have cooked together several times. The thought that the death of their parents is most likely responsible for this makes him incredibly sad.

Just as they finish the last batch of pancakes the door to the kitchen creeks open and Eddie comes in with little Rosie in one arm and Ken clutching his hand. “Oh, this smells nice,” Eddie comments with a small smile that Andy returns.

“You’re just in time,” he says, placing two plates filled with pancakes onto the table. “Thanks to the help of these two wonderful young ladies breakfast is ready.”

Anna blushes a little while Peggy preens under the praise. Eddie’s smile widens. “Thank you,” he says, looking at each of them in turn. Andy can’t help but notice that Eddie’s eyes linger on him a little longer than on his sisters.

While Anna and Peggy get some glasses and orange juice for them Andy rounds the table and kneels down next to Ken. “We haven’t been introduced yet. Hello, I’m Andy.”

“My name is Ken,” Ken says a little shyly, sitting pointedly on his hands so he doesn’t have to shake Andy’s. Andy doesn’t mind. He remembers being the same when he was Ken’s age.

“Hey, Ken!” he greets cheerily. Then he points at Rosie. “And who is this?”

Ken’s eyes flick over to Rosie before he looks back down. “That’s my sister, Rosie. She’s the baby.”

Andy chuckles at that and waves at Rosie who stares at him with huge blue eyes that still seem to be a little fever-bright. “Hello, Rosie.”

Rosie blinks at him. “Huh,” she makes before she hides her face in Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie pats her back gently.

“She’s still a little sleepy but her fever’s gone done,” he remarks, sounding utterly relieved.

Andy reaches over Ken to pat his arm briefly. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Breakfast is a merry affair. Even though it’s only about half past six in the morning everyone is smiling. It’s obvious that the Jones family runs on a different time schedule than most other families due to Eddie’s work at the diner. Everything happens a little earlier than usual but Andy’s more than fine with that. He’s an early riser anyway, at least when he’s not been up for more than a day as he is now. Sitting at this table, surrounded by people who are just as eager for conversation as he is is something he could get used to, he thinks. It’s how he’s imagined having flatmates would be, though of course his turned out to be anything but communicative except when it comes to loud music.

“These pancakes are delicious, Andy,” Eddie comments with a small, grateful smile while he cuts off another piece for Rosie.

“They taste just like Grandma’s!” Peggy exclaims and Ken nods his head in agreement.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Andy remembers Eddie telling him about his grandmother once, that she used to bake every Saturday for them. He also remembers the sad look in Eddie’s eyes when he talked about her and he can see it now again as he looks up and catches Eddie’s gaze.

He decides to change the topic. “So, what do you guys normally do after breakfast?”

It’s Anna who answers. “Eddie needs to sleep so I usually take my brother and sisters outside to the playground.” Her gaze flicks to the window where snowflakes are dancing in the storm outside. “I think we’ll stay in today, though.”

“Good idea,” Andy agrees. “It’s pretty cold out there. What do you do when you stay inside?”

“Anna reads us stories,” Ken mutters around a mouthful of pancake. Eddie levels him with an admonishing look and Ken waits until he has swallowed to continue. “Mostly about animals.”

Peggy nod excitedly. “Do you know _The Animals of Farthing Wood_? It’s one of our most favorite stories.”

Andy smiles at them. “Yes, I know it. My grandfather used to read it to me when I was about your age.”

“Do you have other favorite books?” Peggy asks.

“From my childhood?” Andy asks her. She nods. “Let me see. I loved _Winnie the Pooh_ a lot. And _The Hobbit_. In fact, I’m re-reading it right now.”

Both Peggy’s and Ken’s faces scrunch up in confusion. It’s adorable. “What’s a hobbit?” Ken asks him, stumbling a little over the strange word.

Andy briefly locks eyes with Eddie before he says, “It’s a little person with pointy ears and hair on their toes that lives in a hole in the ground.”

“A hole?” Ken asks skeptically. He shares a disgusted look with Peggy.

“It’s a hobbit hole,” Andy explains. Out of the corner of his eye he can see that both Anna and Eddie are smiling at him in amusement. “That means it’s a house inside a hill. It’s very cozy.”

“Uh-hu,” Ken makes, clearly not believing a word Andy says.

“If you want to I can read the book to you so you can find out for yourself,” Andy suggests, looking over at Eddie to make sure that’s alright with him. “I’ve got the book with me.”

Peggy and Ken’s expression change from mild curiosity to excitement. “Yes, please!” They turn to Eddie. “Can he, Eddie? Can he, please?”

Eddie laughs at them and Andy tries very hard not to get lost in the sound. “Of course he can. It’s a good book.”

“ _The Lord of the Rings_ is better,” Anna declares next to him.

“It is,” both Andy and Eddie say at the same time. They look at each other for a moment before the whole table erupts into laughter. Andy can’t remember the last time he’s had this much fun or felt this at home since he moved into the city.

“Can we read that, too?” Peggy asks once everyone has quieted down.

Eddie shakes his head at her. “You might be a little too young for it. Ken certainly is,” he explains. “Let’s see how you like _The Hobbit_ first, alright?”

Peggy looks a little disappointed but nods without making a fuss about it. “Alright.”

“There are other children’s books by Tolkien we could try after _The Hobbit_ ,” Andy suggests. Apparently it’s not just Eddie he doesn’t like seeing sad. He seems to have a soft spot for all the Jones’s baby blues. “There’s a story about a little dog that gets turned into a toy by a wizard.”

Ken gasps at him. “The poor dog! Does he get turned back?”

“We’ll have to read the book to find out, now won’t we?” Andy winks at him.

Ken huffs out a sigh. “Alright.”

Andy chuckles at him and reaches for his orange juice. His eyes meet Eddie’s over the table and for a moment there’s an emotion in them he can’t quite decipher, something between longing and wistfulness that is gone in the blink of an eye. He forces himself not to linger on it.

The rest of breakfast is spent talking about the children’s favorite books and stories and Andy can tell that it was very important to Eddie’s parents that their children picked up a good book rather than watching TV. He learns that while Anna is in charge of reading to the younger children on weekends when Eddie sleeps in the morning they all come together in the evenings for a bedside story Eddie reads them before he has to go to work. It’s a lovely ritual and Andy feels honored that the Jones siblings are willing to let him to be a part of it.

When they finish breakfast everyone except for Rosie helps clearing the table. Andy remembers how much he and his sister used to moan and grumble about little tasks like that and marvels at the fact that it’s normal routine for Eddie’s siblings to clean up after themselves. Anna gets the water running and washes the dishes while Peggy dries them and hands the ones that go in the lower cupboards to Ken to put away and the ones for the higher cupboards to Andy or Eddie. The system works well and it doesn’t take them long until everything is cleaned and put away.

“Now it’s time for Eddie’s nap,” Peggy tells Andy with a grin.

“And for stories!” Ken adds.

Eddie nods at them. “You can go upstairs with Anna and wash your hands. Andy and I’ll be along in a moment.”

Peggy and Ken race up the stairs while Anna rolls her eyes and follows them at a slower pace. A little awkwardly, Eddie adjusts Rosie on her hip.

“If they’re anything like me and Anna they’ll fall in love with _The Hobbit_ immediately,” he says a little fondly once their steps have faded away. “That was very kind of you, to offer to read to them.”

Andy shrugs. “It’s good for me, too, actually, what with the dyslexia and everything. Even though I struggle mostly with writing it’s still good training to read something aloud, even if it’s a familiar story like _The Hobbit_.”

“I forgot about that for a moment,” Eddie admits quietly. “You don’t have to read to them if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Andy waves his worries away. “It doesn’t. I may not be the fastest reader but I like telling stories and _The Hobbit_ is one I’ve read so often now that I basically know it by heart.”

“Well, then you’re officially in charge of the bedtime story tonight,” Eddie declares softly. “You know what that means, right?”

Andy shakes his head. “No?”

“You’ll have to come back and finish the story,” Eddie says with a wink.

Dramatically, Andy places his hand over his heart. “Oh, poor me.”

Rosie, to both Andy and Eddie’s surprise, laughs at him and claps her hand delightedly.

Andy grins at her. “You like that, young lady?”

Rosie nods, staring at him with her wide, feverish eyes. Andy repeats the gesture even more dramatically and mimics falling to the floor in despair. Rosie nearly screeches in joy and reaches her arms out to Andy. A little uncertainly, Andy looks to Eddie for guidance.

“She wants you to hold her,” Eddie simply says and places her unceremoniously in Andy’s arms.

Now, Andy’s held babies and toddlers before, but somehow Rosie is different. Rosie is not a nameless stranger he’s met on one of his journeys with his grandparents. Rosie is important – because she is part of Eddie’s family, and because she means the world to Eddie. To have this little girl, already a bit broken by what life has thrown at her at such a young age, trust him so easily is both humbling and heartwarming.

“I’m afraid you’re about to get baby snot on your sweater,” Eddie says with a wince when Rosie snuggles closer and places her head on Andy’s shoulder.

Andy shrugs, careful not to jostle Rosie. “I think I can take it,” he teases Eddie who in turn swats his arm. Andy laughs. “How about that tour you promised me?”

After a gentle caress of Rosie’s curls Eddie leads them out of the kitchen so that Andy gets to see the rest of the house. On the left is the living room, a large spacious room that Eddie’s mother obviously considered to be the center of their lives. Pictures and children’s drawings are lining the walls, remnants of a happier time. A beautiful white grand piano is standing in front of a set of large windows that lead out onto a terrace and into the garden.

From the living room a hallway leads to the stairs and three other doors. Behind one is a small bathroom and behind the second is a little study that used to be Eddie’s father’s.

“The last one leads to my parents’ bedroom,” Eddie explains quietly without opening it. “I … I haven’t really had the strength to go in there yet.”

Andy’s heart breaks a little at the dejected look in Eddie’s eyes. What’s even worse is the way Rosie turns her head away from the door and buries it in Andy’s shoulder in obvious distress. Without lingering Andy follows Eddie up the stairs into another hallway which is lined with family pictures and delicate pencil drawings. Andy stops in front of one which shows a younger, much more carefree version of Eddie with his guitar.

“My father loved to draw,” Eddie explains quietly when he sees what Andy is looking at.

“He was good,” Andy comments, completely mesmerized by the drawing.

Eddie takes a step closer and Rosie reaches out her little hand to gently touch first Eddie’s cheek and then the lines that make up Eddie’s face in the drawing.

“There wasn’t a lot my father could do after his work accident,” Eddie goes on. “He was suddenly bound to a wheelchair and his whole life had turned upside down. That was eleven years ago and I was still a child, but I remember how angry he was, at himself, at the world in general … He was so unhappy with his life and just wasting away, showing no interest in anything, until my mother couldn’t take it anymore and told him the least he could do was spend time with his children. She sat Anna down with him, put a couple of sheets of paper and pencils before them and from that moment on they started drawing together. Anna grew bored of it after a while but my father didn’t. It became a passion for him and gave his life new meaning. Ten months later Peggy was born,” Eddie finishes with a small, cheeky smile.

Andy chuckles. “Never underestimate the power of art.”

“True,” Eddie agrees. He points to the open door on his left which leads into a friendly yellow-painted room. “Now, this is Peggy’s room. Right next to it is Ken’s and at the end is Rosie’s. The first one on the right is another bathroom.”

He opens the door and Andy pokes his head inside. It’s larger than the one downstairs and fitted with a bathtub and a shower.

“Next is Anna’s room,” Eddie continues. A look inside shows Anna, Peggy and Ken all sitting on Anna’s bed, patiently waiting for Andy and Eddie to bring Rosie to them.

“And this here is my room,” Eddie says, opening the door and letting Andy look around. The room was small with barely enough space for a bed and a wardrobe. It’s painted green and plants are placed on every available surface. Andy feels right at home.

“It’s beautiful,” Andy tells him and means it.

“It’s small,” Eddie says with a snort. “I was about to move out when it happened, you know? Was looking for a place closer to campus.”

Another dream shattered so abruptly, Andy thinks. Unwilling to dwell on it, he tries to lighten the mood by saying, “Well, your room is a lot nicer than mine, that’s for sure. And it doesn’t have mildew growing on the wall, so that’s another plus.”

Eddie chuckles at that. “That’s true.”

They step out of the room again and Eddie points to the last door right next to his. “This is our guest room. It’s not much but you can grab a couple of hours of sleep there.”

Andy opens the door and looks around. It looks similar to Eddie’s room but only has a small drawer instead of a wardrobe in the corner. The window overlooks the garden and beech woods behind the house. Andy loves it. “Taken,” he declares with a grin and sets his backpack down. He’s about to step back out of the room when he notices something. “Where do you give your musical lessons? In the living room?”

Eddie shakes his head. “In the cellar, actually. We installed a sound-proof room there so that my mother could give lessons without disturbing the rest of the household. We have a smaller piano down there as well as a set of guitars, a keyboard, a ukulele and an accordion. I can show you later if you want.”

“Sure,” Andy smiles.

They make their way back to Anna’s room where three sets of eyes are staring up at them.

“Do you guys need anything before we catch some sleep?” Eddie asks his siblings. When they shake their heads he smiles. “Alright. Anna, would you mind taking Rosie?”

Rosie, though, has other ideas. The moment Anna takes her out of Andy’s arms she starts to cry, mumbling Eddie’s name over and over again and looking generally unhappy. Anna tries to calm her down but it’s no use. With a sigh Eddie takes Rosie from her and starts rocking her gently in his arms.

“Guess we’re taking a nap together, hm?” he murmurs to Rosie who hiccups in reply.

“Are you sure, Eddie?” Anna asks, looking a little concerned. “I’m sure she’ll calm down after a bit.”

Eddie shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. She’s still sick. No need to stress her unnecessarily.” He turns his attention back to Rosie. “Come on, little Rosebud. Let’s take a trip to the bathroom and then it’s time to rest.”

“Have a good nap!” Peggy calls after them. Andy gives her the thumbs up and closes the door softly behind himself.

“Do you need some help?” he asks Eddie, nodding towards Rosie.

Eddie shakes his head, looking exhausted despite the soft smile he sends Andy. “No need, but thanks. You go ahead and get some sleep. I’ll wake you up in time for lunch, okay?”

“Sounds good.” Eddie’s about to turn around when Andy catches his arm to stop him. “Sleep well, you two.”

Eddie gazes down at his hand for a moment. When his eyes meet Andy’s there’s a light blush on his face. “You too.”

Andy smiles and lets go. He makes his way towards the guest room and plops down on the bed. It’s a lot more comfortable than the bed in his flat and with a satisfied sigh he pulls the quilt up and gets comfortable. There are no shutters on the windows and the wind from the snowstorm is echoing in the room but he doesn’t mind. Despite the storm there’s a peacefulness here that he’s never felt in his flat, and he thinks it might have something to do with being surrounded by people who mean something to him, and to whom he means something in return.

Through the wall he dimly hears Eddie settling down, all the while softly talking to Rosie. The lilting sound of Eddie’s voice coupled with Rosie’s tired giggles follow Andy into his dreams. Exhausted as he is after being on his feet for over an entire day he sleeps deeply for several hours until there is a quiet, careful knock on his door.

“Come in,” he calls without thinking about it, still half-asleep. Eddie pokes his head in and for a moment Andy thinks he’s still dreaming. “You wear glasses?” he asks surprised, saying the first thing that comes to his mind.

A little self-consciously, Eddie steps into the room and rights his glasses. “Yeah,” he answers, standing somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the room. Andy pats the empty space on the bed and after a moment’s hesitation Eddie sits down. “I’ve worn glasses since I was … twelve? Yeah, I think that’s about right.”

“How come I’ve never seen you wear them before?” Andy asks, still bewildered by that new piece of information.

“Contact lenses,” Eddie explains with a smirk. “I just took them out before I slept. I prefer to wear glasses at home anyway. They’re more comfortable than the lenses.”

Andy takes a closer look at the glasses. They’re a dark blue with rectangle frames that really compliment Eddie’s eyes. Eddie looks good with them, Andy decides with a smile and tells him just that. “They suit you.”

Eddie looks at him in surprise. “You really think so?”

“I wouldn’t have said it otherwise,” Andy says. “Why, don’t you like them?”

Eddie shrugs. “I do, but my … my ex-boyfriend, he didn’t, really. He said they make my eyes look huge, like a bug’s.”

This is the second time Andy hears about Eddie’s boyfriend and the more he’s told the more he hates the guy. It doesn’t really help that Eddie kind of hunches in on himself at the mention of him. 

Disbelievingly, Andy shakes his head. “He really told you that?” he asks. When Eddie nods self-deprecatingly, Andy adds, “What a jerk.”

This startles a laugh out of Eddie which is just exactly what Andy was aiming for. He smiles when Eddie looks back up at him with grateful eyes. “Yeah, he could be a jerk,” he agrees.

“For what it’s worth,” Andy starts, “I really like your glasses and they most certainly do not make you look like a bug.”

“Thanks,” Eddie says softly. After a moment of comfortable silence he asks, “Did you sleep well?”

“Like a rock,” Andy confirms. “What time is it?”

Eddie doesn’t have to check his watch. “About one p.m. The kids are already downstairs preparing lunch. I hope spaghetti’s okay?”

“Spaghetti’s more than okay,” Andy reassures him. “Anything I can do to help?”

Eddie shakes his head. “Anna’s got this. She always prepares lunch on Saturdays and I’m not allowed into the kitchen until she’s done because ‘it’s my day off and I deserve some rest’ as she likes to say.”

“She’s got a point there,” Andy says. “You do deserve some rest.”

Eddie rolls his eyes at him. “Not you, too. I’ve had plenty of rest.”

The dark circles beneath his eyes may not be as prominent anymore as they were last night, but they’re still there, so Andy’s not really convinced. Instead of calling Eddie out on it Andy asks, “So, after lunch you teach music?”

“Yeah,” Eddie confirms, “but we usually do our weekly grocery shopping beforehand. Our fridge isn’t normally this empty,” he remarks with a sideways look at Andy.

“I did wonder about that,” Andy admits. A thought strikes him. “Hey, why don’t we leave Anna at home with the kids and you and I take my car and do the shopping?”

Eddie contemplates that for a moment. His eyes move towards the windows in Andy’s room. “I certainly wouldn’t mind not having to walk to the store and back in that storm,” he says slowly, “but let’s wait and see how bad the roads are before we decide anything.”

“Deal,” Andy agrees. “By the way, we mustn’t forget to get your bike out of my truck.”

Before Eddie can answer Anna calls from downstairs, “Eddie! Andy! Lunch is ready!”

Eddie smiles at Andy. “Looks like my bike will have to wait.”

* * *

Lunch with the Jones family turns out to be just as happy an affair as breakfast was earlier. Anna’s spaghetti is delicious and Andy loves the fact that Eddie doesn’t mind his younger siblings having tomato sauce on their faces and shirts. Little Rosie is red all over by the time she has finished but instead of being weary of cleaning her up Eddie simply smiles at her and tickles her belly which makes her squeal. She seems to be a lot more awake and alert than she was this morning. Later when they’re both in Andy’s car on their way to the supermarket Eddie confirms that she’s indeed getting better.

“All that sleep did her good,” he says as they pull out of the driveway, though not before moving Eddie’s bike off the truck and into the old garage. “Looks like the worst is behind her.”

“Her appetite was certainly back,” Andy remarks with a grin. “She looked adorable covered in tomato sauce.”

Eddie huffs out an amused laugh. “Eating spaghetti always turns into such a mess. I’m glad you offered to do the shopping with me. We wouldn’t have made it in time otherwise, what with cleaning up Rosie and everything. Take a left here.”

Andy turns the corner and flashes Eddie a smile. “Glad to be of service.”

They pull into the parking lot and Andy trails behind Eddie with the shopping cart as Eddie makes his way through the store. It’s the most well-organized shopping trip he’s ever witnessed. Where his mother loves to slowly walk through the aisles and buys whatever strikes her fancy, Eddie is efficient in his shopping. He knows what he wants and where the cheapest products are placed. All in all, the whole shopping trip takes maybe a quarter of an hour and they walk up to the cash register with a full cart.

“Do your siblings like chocolate?” Andy asks innocently as they pass an aisle stocked with sweets.

“Yes …” Eddie answers slowly with a frown on his face.

Without hesitating, Andy grabs five chocolate bars for him and the Jones siblings and one box of cookies for Rosie. Eddie looks kind of mortified and Andy can see him calculating the extra cost in his mind, so he holds up his hand and says, “Don’t worry, I’m going to pay for the chocolate.”

“You don’t need to do that, Andy,” Eddie protests.

“I know,” Andy says. “But you’ve shared breakfast and lunch with me and I want to give a little something back.”

They look at each other for a moment and quiet understanding passes between them. Eddie nods. “The kids will love the chocolate.”

And they do. When Andy and Eddie arrive back home Anna, Peggy and Ken come downstairs to help them unpack the groceries while little Rosie tries to catch the cat running between their legs. The moment Ken spots the chocolate bars his eyes go wide and he points at them excitedly. “Are those for us?”

Four sets of wide blue eyes turn to look at Eddie. He smiles at them and nods. “Yes, they are.”

“Thank you!” Peggy exclaims as Anna reaches for the chocolates and gives Peggy and Ken one each.

“Don’t thank me,” Eddie tells his siblings with a nod to Andy. “Andy bought them for you.”

“And for you,” Andy adds and hands Eddie one of the two remaining chocolate bars.

The children look up at Andy with beaming faces. “Thank you, Andy!” they say almost in chorus.

Andy’s heart warms at the happiness in their eyes and he silently vows to bring them little gifts like this more often. “You’re welcome. Thanks for feeding me.”

While the others try their chocolate Andy opens the box of cookies he bought for Rosie. He doesn’t even think about it as he crouches down to her level and hands her a cookie. She blinks at him and carefully takes the cookie out of his hand. A little hesitantly she licks at it before her eyes widen in delight. Walking over to Andy to lean against his bent legs she starts happily munching on her cookie. Both Anna and Eddie grin down at him.

“You’re probably her favorite person now,” Anna tells him.

Eddie nods and crouches down next to Andy to ruffle Rosie’s hair. She looks up at that and then first offers Eddie and then Andy a piece of her half-eaten cookie. It would be touching if it wasn’t half-dissolved and covered in spit.

“It’s your cookie, Rosie,” Andy tells her gently. “I’m not hungry.”

Rosie shrugs and puts the rest of the cookie in her mouth. Andy’s kind of glad he went for nut cookies instead of chocolate ones because otherwise Rosie would be ready for a second bath that day about right now.

After everyone had enough chocolate or in Rosie’s case cookies Eddie puts the sweets away and they migrate to the living room.

“Can you read to us now, Andy?” Peggy asks eagerly as she snuggles down next to Anna on the couch.  

Andy smiles at her. “Sure, if you guys have nothing else planned.”

He leaves the sentence hanging and looks over to Eddie who shakes his head. “It’s too stormy to go outside so no, nothing else planned. I’ve got to give a lesson in a couple of minutes, though, so you guys knock yourselves out.” Addressed to his siblings he adds, “Don’t give Andy any trouble.”

Both Peggy and Ken roll their eyes while Anna says, “I’ll make sure of it.”

To everyone’s surprise, Rosie pipes in with a happy, “Andy!”

Eddie beams at her. “That’s right, Rosebud! That’s Andy.”

“Andy!” she repeats happily and squirms out of Anna’s arms and into Andy’s lap.

A little taken aback, Andy looks helplessly at Eddie. “I think I’m being held prisoner.”

Eddie laughs, unable to hide his amusement. “I’ll go and get your book if you don’t mind?”

“Just bring the whole bag,” Andy tells him, pulling an arm around Rosie to keep her secured against his chest. Towards Eddie’s siblings he says, “There’s something else I think you guys will like.”

Eddie’s siblings get comfortable on the couch while Eddie goes to get Andy’s bag. On Andy’s right side Ken is curled up while to his left Anna sits with Peggy next to her. They must make quite a sight for when Eddie comes back downstairs he stops for a moment in the doorway and just gazes fondly at them.

“Here is your bag,” he says softly. Before Andy can reply the doorbell rings. “That would be Clarisse from next door,” Eddie explains. “Have fun reading.”

“Have fun making music,” Andy says. They share a quick smile and then Eddie vanishes and closes the door behind him. Andy can’t help but miss his presence.

“So, you want to hear the story of a little hobbit, right?” he asks Eddie’s siblings. Peggy and Ken nod and Rosie, seeing that, joins right in. “Alright,” Andy chuckles. “But, just as a warning: I’m a little dyslexic. That means I have trouble reading and spelling words. I probably read a lot more slowly than you’re used to.”

Peggy shrugs. “My best friend Lily is the same. Doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah,” Ken agrees, “go on!”

Andy laughs and that’s that. He shares a look with Anna who is biting her lip to keep from smiling. “Alright, alright. Here we go. _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_ …”

* * *

When Andy puts the book down some time later it’s to the sound of disappointment of Ken and Peggy. The Jones siblings have been listening intently throughout the story and Andy only got a moment to breathe whenever someone had to use the bathroom or Anna went to the kitchen to get them some refreshments.

“I think that’s enough for now,” Anna decides and all protesting stops at once, though Peggy still grumbles a little to herself. “We’ll hear more about Bilbo when Andy visits us again.”

She sends Andy a calculating, meaningful look that clearly means he’ll better come back. Good thing he has no intention of staying away.

“When?” Ken asks impatiently.

Andy shrugs. “Soon, I hope. Maybe next Saturday? We’ll have to wait and see what your brother says to that. Maybe he doesn’t want me to come back,” he adds jokingly.

Peggy snorts and Anna almost chokes on her drink.

“As if,” Peggy declares. “Eddie loves you.”

Andy knows that Peggy didn’t mean it like that, that she’s just a young girl trying to tell him that her brother loves having him around, but that doesn’t stop his heart from missing a beat and making up for it with so much enthusiasm that Andy fears Eddie will hear it beating all the way to his soundproof music room downstairs. He feels warm all over, just as he sometimes does when Eddie smiles at him or their hands touch on accident. It’s something he never gave a second thought to and just chalked up to him being company- and touch-starved but seeing Anna next to him going still and looking at him carefully he thinks that maybe he should start thinking about Eddie and the effect Eddie has on him a little more.

Taking a deep breath, Andy smiles at them and pushes those thoughts aside for the moment. “Well, I’d love to come and visit more often.”

“Good,” Peggy says happily.

Ken nods in agreement. “Because we want to hear the rest of the story.”

“I’ve got some more stories for you, of a different kind, if you’re interested,” Andy offers with a smile. Seeing the curious looks on the children’s faces he turns to Anna. “Anna, would you mind getting my laptop out of the bag and setting it up?”

Anna does and once the laptop’s booted up Andy carefully moves Rosie to lean against his left arm so he can reach for the mouse. He opens the folder labeled ‘NZ – 2016’ and Anna gasps in delight when she realizes what he’s about to show them.

“I thought you might like seeing some pictures of my travels with my grandparents,” Andy tells her with a wink.

Anna bites her lower lip and nods excitingly, reminding him of Eddie. “That would be so cool, Andy!”

“What travels?” Peggy pipes in.

“Remember the DVD we watched on my birthday?” Anna asks her.

Peggy’s eyes go wide in realization and she turns to Andy. “You were on it!”

“I was,” Andy confirms. “And I’ve got some pictures and videos on my laptop of things you didn’t see on the DVD.”

“Wow,” Peggy makes. “Are there pictures of sharks?”

“And those bugs that freeze in winter?” Ken adds.

Andy laughs. “Sharks and bugs and more, yes. Come on, I’ll start the slideshow.”

Over the last few years Andy had given various talks in front of sponsors, reporters and school children alike to help promote his grandparents’ foundation, but Andy can honestly say that he’s seldom had such an attentive audience as the Jones siblings. Anna, not surprisingly, is hanging onto his every word and at one point even gets up to get her notepad to take notes. Peggy and Ken are fascinated by some of the weirder facts and stories Andy tells and promise to reenact some of them for Eddie later. And Rosie absolutely delights in the pictures. The more colorful the animals are, the happier she gets. Her absolute favorite are birds-of-paradise.

“Birdie!” she exclaims and claps her hands excitedly with each picture Andy shows her. “Fluffy!”

“It’s a bird-of-paradise,” Andy tells her, even though he doubts she’ll remember anything beyond bird.

Rosie, once more, surprises him, when she points to the brilliant blue bird on the screen and says, “Birdie! Paradise!”

A wide smile forms on Anna’s face and she ruffles Rosie’s hair fondly. “That’s right, Rosie! Paradise!” More quietly she mumbles for only Andy to hear, “It’s a new word for her.”

After that Andy makes sure to talk more directly to Rosie. He points out some features of the animals in the picture, from beak shape to feather or fur color, and sometimes Rosie picks up on them. When he shows her a kiwi, her big blue eyes stare intently at the elongated beak of the bird as Andy points it out. Her finger mimics his and she declares, “Beak!”

It goes on like this, the five of them sitting comfortably on the couch while looking at photos and videos. They’re so engrossed that they don’t notice the storm picking up outside, the clock striking six or Eddie coming back upstairs.

“Ears,” Rosie says, pointing to the big ears of an African elephant and clapping her hands excitedly. She mimics an elephant’s trumpet and it’s so adorable that her older siblings laugh, Eddie included.

“Very good, Rosie,” he says fondly from where he is leaning against the doorframe. Andy looks up at him and even though Eddie looks a little tired his eyes are bright and happy as he smiles at them. “Did you guys have a good time with Andy?”

Eddie’s siblings nod and Ken says, “He showed us those ice bugs, Eddie! They are so cool!”

“And sharks and rays!” Peggy adds.

Rosie trumpets again, making Andy laugh. “And elephants, that’s right, Rosie,” Andy agrees.

“Sounds like you had a _great_ time,” Eddie smiles. “Thank you for entertaining them, Andy.”

Andy waves his thanks away. “No need. We had lots of fun, didn’t we?” Eddie’s siblings agree and Andy beams up at Eddie. “How about you?”

“Can’t complain,” Eddie tells them. “My students made some progress since last week so everything’s good.” He pushes himself off the doorframe. “Now, how about dinner? I’ve got some soup simmering in the kitchen for everyone who’s hungry.”

The children scramble off the couch and Anna takes Rosie out of Andy’s arms so he can shut down his laptop. A little reluctantly he puts it back in his backpack and hoists it up on his shoulder. He follows Eddie into the kitchen where Anna, with the help of Ken and Peggy, is already putting plates on the table.

“I should probably get going,” Andy decides sadly as he glances out the window.

Five sets of blue eyes turn to look at him.

“No!” Ken exclaims. “You don’t have to go!”

“We haven’t had dinner yet,” Peggy adds hopefully.

Andy sighs, finding it difficult to resist those eyes. “I know, but the storm isn’t getting better and the roads will be even more dangerous later.”

Peggy and Ken stare up at him and Andy can see panic creeping into their eyes.

“You mustn’t drive!” Peggy tells him. She moves over to him and hugs him and Ken follows her example. “Something bad could happen.”

Andy’s heart breaks when he realizes what Peggy means and he could have kicked himself for mentioning the roads.

“I’ll drive really slowly,” he promises quietly.

“Or you could just stay the night,” Eddie offers in a soft voice.

For a moment everyone in the kitchen is quiet. Andy’s gaze meets Eddie’s over the kitchen table and it feels like they’re having an entire conversation without saying one single word. Andy really doesn’t want to impose any longer in case Eddie isn’t comfortable with their friendship going from evenings at the diner to days spent at home, but a small shy smile is tugging Eddie’s lips upwards and when he gives Andy a little nod Andy knows it’s okay.

“Or I could stay the night,” he finally agrees, smiling back at Eddie.

“Really?” Ken asks, staring up at him.

“Yeah, on one condition,” Andy says. He grins at them. “You’ll allow me to order pizza for all of us tomorrow.”

The children squeal happily while Eddie rolls his eyes at him. Andy can see him trying to hide a smile, however, so he figures Eddie’s not going to put up a fight about that. He’s right.

“Pizza it is,” Eddie agrees. Looking at Ken and Peggy he adds, “But now we’re having soup, so if you would please let go of Andy and sit down?”

A little sheepishly the two let go and go to their seats. Once everyone is served conversation starts to bubble up and the children start telling Eddie about all the animals Andy showed them. As promised earlier, Peggy and Ken even reenact the story of how Andy saved the drowning dog in the frozen lake with Peggy playing the role of Andy and Ken the role of the dog. It’s a good performance, Andy has to admit, and he’s laughing along with Eddie and Anna at the little yelps Ken lets out.

After dinner they all clean up together again and Eddie puts the remains of the soup into the fridge for tomorrow evening. It’s getting late, at least for the younger ones, and since Andy can’t ignore those pleading eyes he agrees to read them a bit more from _The Hobbit_ as tonight’s bedtime story. They snuggle up on the couch in the living room just like before, only this time Eddie is sitting right next to him with Ken in his lap. Their shoulders and sides are pressed together and there’s this warm tingly feeling washing over Andy that becomes harder and harder to ignore.

By the time Eddie declares it’s really time for bed Rosie is already asleep in Anna’s arms and Ken and Peggy’s eyes are beginning to droop. Andy wishes them a quiet goodnight and is not really surprised when there isn’t much grumbling as Eddie ushers his younger siblings upstairs and into the bathroom.

It doesn’t take long for Eddie to come back downstairs and flop down on the couch next to Andy.

“Tired?” Andy asks softly.

Eddie pulls his legs up. “A little,” he admits, “but in a good way.”

“Yeah,” Andy agrees softly. “Being around kids can wear you out.”

Eddie chuckles. “I hope they didn’t cause you too much trouble.”

Andy shakes his head. “Nah. They’re great kids.”

Leaning his head against the back of the couch, Eddie turns to look at him. “They are, aren’t they?” He smiles softly. “I wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.”

Andy studies him quietly. He sees the way the soft glow of the lamp in the corner makes Eddie’s curl appear almost golden and the freckles across his nose become more prominent, and he thinks, _I wouldn’t trade you for anything in this world, either_.

They’ve never had a quiet moment like this until today. There is no soft light in the diner, no comfortable couch to recline on. There is only harshness and hectic, busy work and Andy knows that he’ll never be able to go back to that after today. He knows Eddie the waiter – now he wants to get to know Eddie the brother, the caretaker, the musician, the person behind the friendly smile. His best friend.

“Thanks for letting me stay tonight,” he whispers into the silence that has settled comfortably between them.

“Any time,” Eddie replies with a soft smile and it feels like he really means it. Now that there is nothing more to hide is seems like Eddie longs to keep Andy around just as much as Andy wants to stay. “You probably have no idea how much help you are.”

“It’s not like I’m doing anything special,” Andy murmurs.

Eddie smiles and his eyes look incredibly soft in the dim light. “No, but the kids adore you and you give not only me a break but Anna too. It’s nice to just sit back for once and have someone else take over for a little while when it comes to keeping them entertained.”

Andy feels his face heat up at the praise. With a shrug he says, “It wasn’t any hardship, Eddie.”

“I know,” Eddie tells him. “That doesn’t mean it matters any less to me.”

“So,” Andy begins carefully, “if I were to offer to come around more often on weekends to help you with the shopping and tell a couple more stories, you wouldn’t mind?”

Eddie’s eyes lock onto his. “No,” he says softly, “I wouldn’t mind.”

They share a smile.

* * *

The next morning Andy wakes to the sound of birds singing outside and the sensation of claws digging into his chest.

“Hello, Misto,” he sleepily greets the black and white cat who looks down at him with huge innocent eyes and proceeds to knead Andy’s chest until he is satisfied and finally curls up, purring.

Carefully, Andy sits up and gathers the cat in his arms as he yawns.

“How did you get in here, hm?” he asks, not really expecting an answer. A look to the door confirms that he’s left it open last night as he went to bed.

Setting Misto down on his bed Andy grabs a sweater and pulls it on over his head. Softly, he treads on sock-clad feet to the bathroom, not wanting to wake any of the Jones siblings in case they’re still sleeping. Judging by the soft noises drifting up from the kitchen downstairs, though, he’s definitely not the first to wake – more likely the last.

After quickly brushing his teeth he heads downstairs and almost trips over Misto as the cat rushes past him. To his surprise he only finds Eddie in the kitchen, making some tea.

“Good morning,” Andy greets him with a small wave of his hand.

With a smile Eddie waves back at him. “You’re up early,” he remarks. “I’m afraid we don’t have coffee but would you like some tea?”

“Tea would be great,” Andy replies gratefully. He walks over to Eddie and starts getting the plates out of the cupboards to set the table. “And I think I just had the best night’s sleep since I moved here. No loud music, no breaking beer bottles … it was heaven.”

Eddie chuckles. “Glad to hear that.” He gently bumps his shoulder against Andy’s and they share a smile. “Come on, let’s take the tea to the living room until the kids wake up.”

The living room is bathed in golden light from the rising sun and they settle down on the couch, each with a cup of hot tea in their hands. The cat follows them and curls up between them demanding attention and Andy gladly strokes his belly.

“The storm has passed,” Eddie comments quietly. Andy follows his gaze to the window. The garden is covered in beautiful white unblemished snow that glitters in the sunlight and there’s no trace of the howling wind that haunted the area yesterday. “Guess that means you can go home after breakfast.”

Eddie smiles at him but his words are tinged with sadness that belies the truth: Eddie doesn’t want him to leave. It’s a good thing that Andy doesn’t either.

“I promised you guys pizza, remember?” he tells Eddie. “I’m not one to break my promises, Eddie.”

Eddie chuckles quietly. “Right, I forgot that.”

“Also,” Andy continues, “how about I give you a lift back into town later? In return you can quiz me in paleontology for the exam tomorrow.”

“That’s tomorrow?” Eddie asks incredulously. “Why aren’t you panicking right now? I certainly was, a year ago.”

Andy shrugs though Eddie’s shocked expression makes him kind of nervous now. Maybe he should have studied harder. No, he decides, he’ll be fine. He’s been preparing for that exam ever since the start of term. If that’s not enough Andy doesn’t know what will be.

“I’ve attended all classes, kept good notes, studied hard, had you to point out anything I got wrong,” he adds with a mischievous smile. “I think I’ll be alright.”

Eddie looks at him in amazement. “I wish I’d been this calm before exams. I drove everyone mad with my worrying and last-minute studying.”

“Well,” Andy begins cheekily, “if you could maybe remember some of those questions from last year’s exam I’d certainly sleep more soundly tonight.”

Eddie snorts and swats his arm, almost spilling tea on the couch in the process. “I’m not going to help you cheat.”

“I see it more as getting a small advantage rather than cheating,” Andy argues with a laugh.

Shaking his head at him but unable to hide his amused grin, Eddie says, “You’re impossible, Andy Haldane, do you know that?” They lock eyes for a moment and then Eddie sighs. “But fine, I’ll see what I can remember of Riker’s questions, just because it’s you and I want to see you succeed.”

“I knew I could count on you,” Andy grins, flashing him a thumbs up.

Eddie just groans and rolls his eyes.

They continue to sip their tea in comfortable silence until Anna joins them together with Rosie in the living room, soon followed by Ken and Peggy. They’re all still a little sleepy and wordlessly snuggle up to Andy and Eddie on the couch.

“You could have slept a little longer,” Eddie says softly. He gently strokes Ken’s hair out of his face.

“The sun was so bright,” Peggy grumbles next to Andy who shares a smile with Eddie.

Of the younger children Rosie seems to be the only one properly awake yet. Excited, she’s bouncing up and down in Anna’s arms, every so often pointing to the window and the garden beyond it and saying, “Snow!”

“Guess someone wants to go outside and play,” Andy observes amusedly.

“Play!” Rosie confirms.

Eddie nods. “But only after we’ve had breakfast. Come on, guys, let’s go brush your teeth and Anna and Andy will get some hot cocoa ready.”

He hands Andy his empty cup of tea and reaches for Rosie’s hand. Peggy and Ken trail after them and Andy follows Anna to the kitchen.

“You guys already set the table,” she says with a surprised but pleased smile. Bending down to get a pot out of the cupboard she asks, “Could you get the milk out of the fridge?”

“Sure.”

By the time the cocoa is hot and ready Peggy and Ken storm into the kitchen, followed a little more slowly by Eddie and Rosie who is clutching his hand. Breakfast this morning consists of toast with butter and jelly. Rosie loves to smear the strawberry jam that’s supposed to be on her toast everywhere but luckily doesn’t manage to look worse than yesterday by the time breakfast is finished. They’re all about to get up when Andy’s phone suddenly rings. Surprised, he reaches into his pocket and pulls it out. It’s his grandparents.

“Hi, Grandma!” he greets happily, aware that all the Jones sibling are staring at him curiously, or in Anna’s case, in awe.

“Oh, I’m so happy to hear your voice, dear,” Andy’s grandmother tells him with a heartfelt voice. “We were quite worried about you yesterday.”

Andy frowns. “Why?”

“Because of that terrible blizzard, of course!” his grandmother says, sounding slightly affronted. “It was all over the news. Accidents everywhere, power blackouts …”

“Sorry, Grandma, I haven’t really watched the news the last couple of days,” Andy says. “But I’m fine.”

“Do you hear that, Martin? Andy’s fine!” his grandmother shouts. Her attempt to muffle the speaker is half-hearted at best. Andy winces.

“I do now, Louise!” Andy dimly hears his grandfather shout back.

“What were you doing all day yesterday that you didn’t notice the blizzard?” Andy’s grandmother asks him in a normal voice. There’s a pause.  “You weren’t holed up in your room studying all day, were you?”

Andy laughs at the incredulous tone of his grandmother’s voice. “Actually, I’ve been at Eddie’s since yesterday morning. He kindly offered me the guest room when the roads became too dangerous last night. We’ve just eaten breakfast.” His gaze flicks towards the windows. “In fact, the weather’s all cleared up now so we’re about to head outside for some fun in the snow.”

“Oh, you’re at Eddie? I expect to hear everything about how that came about later,” his grandmother says cheekily. “And I hope you’ve said proper thanks for the hospitality …”

“Of course, Grandma,” Andy says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Good,” his grandmother says. “Now tell me, is that lovely young lady with you right now? Anna?”

Andy grins and looks at Anna. “Yeah, shall I hand her the telephone?”

Anna’s eyes widen and she starts to shake her head furiously.

“You do that and we’ll talk more in a minute.”

Andy holds out his phone in Anna’s direction. “My grandmother wants to talk to you.”

Panicked, Anna mouths, “I don’t know what to say!”

“How about you start with hello?” Andy gently suggests.

He places the phone in her hand and carefully curls her fingers around it. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Eddie giving his sister the thumbs-up.

“H-hello?” Anna says timidly into the phone and the whole kitchen goes quiet as Andy and Eddie and his siblings listen to Anna’s end of the conversation. It consists of a lot of head nodding and _yes_ and _thank you, ma’am_ and Andy can’t help feeling proud of Anna. It’s not every day you get to talk to your idol and Anna manages it like a champ.

Her hand is shaking as she says goodbye and hands the phone back to Andy.

“Grandma?” Andy says so his grandmother knows it’s him again.

“What a lovely girl,” his grandmother says. “I’m really looking forward to coming down to see you and meet your friend’s family, Andy.”

Andy smiles. Across from him Anna looks a little shell-shocked. “Maybe we can figure something out after Christmas.”

“We better,” his grandmother warns teasingly. “Now, I don’t want to keep you any longer. Just wanted to see if you were all good. Enjoy your Sunday, dear, and good luck with your exams next week! Don’t forget to call us and let us know how they went.”

“I will, Grandma,” Andy promises her. “Give my love to Grandpa and Mom and Dad!”

“Will do. Goodbye, Andy!”

“Goodbye, Grandma,” Andy replies and finally puts the phone away. He looks at Anna expectantly. “So, how was it talking to my Grandma?”

Anna blinks at him. “Kind of terrifying?” she says.

Andy laughs and Eddie lays a comforting arm around his sister. “I can imagine.”

“But she was so kind,” Anna gushes and she finally looks as happy as Andy thought she would be after meeting her idol. She turns to Eddie. “Mrs. Beckett even offered me an internship should I ever want to look behind the scenes of the foundation!”

“That’s amazing!” Eddie tells her, looking genuinely happy for his sister.

Andy nods. “And when my grandmother says something like this she means it.”

“Thank you, Andy,” Anna tells him shyly and walks around the table to give him a brief hug.

“No need to thank me,” he tells her with a smile. “I just gave you a phone, the rest you did all by yourself.”

Anna bites her lip and nods. She goes to pick up the used plates, obviously still feeling a little overwhelmed and uncomfortable with standing in the spotlight like that. Andy silently vows to thank his grandmother for her kind offer the next time he talks to her.

“Now,” Eddie says, turning the attention away from Anna so she has the opportunity to collect herself, “how about you two go upstairs and get into your snowsuits, hm?” He looks at Peggy and Ken.

“Do we have to?” Ken whines, staring up at Eddie with puppy dog eyes.

Eddie is having none of it. “Yes. Remember the last time you went playing in the snow without your snowsuits? You almost got pneumonia.”

“Alright,” Ken acquiesces and together with Peggy he vanishes upstairs.

“You can go get Rosie ready,” Anna tells Eddie over her shoulder as she lets water pour into the sink. “I’ll take care of the washing up.”

“I’ll help you,” Andy immediately offers.

Eddie sends both of them a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

While Anna washes the dishes Andy towels them dry and it’s only a matter of minutes until all dishes and cutlery are cleared away. Andy’s washing the table down when Eddie comes back downstairs with three children in tow that look like marshmallows in their thick snowsuits. It’s absolutely adorable.

Andy beams at them. “Ready to head outside?”

Together with Anna and Eddie he goes to put on his shoes. After he’s pulled on his jacket a small hand tugs at his sleeve. He looks down to find Peggy grinning up at him.

“Andy?” she asks innocently. “ _Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let’s go and play!_ ”

Next to him Eddie laughs. “Come on, you little monster, outside with you.”

He chases his younger siblings through the living room and out the backdoor with Rosie running after them, squealing happily.

 “Sorry,” Anna apologizes as they follow the four at a slower pace. “Disney songs are pretty popular with us. Sooner or later someone is always bursting into song.”

Apparently, apologies are popular in the Jones family as well, Andy thinks wryly.

“I don’t mind,” he tells Anna sincerely. “As a matter of fact I’ve still got Eddie’s version of the Moana songs stuck in my head.”

Anna’s lips tug up in a smile. “Wait till you hear him perform _He Mele No Lilo_ ,” she says with bright eyes. “We’ve been working on that for a couple of weeks now.”

“I also wouldn’t mind some _Hamilton_ ,” Andy tells her with a wink. “I heard a certain someone got some piano notes for her birthday.”

A little bashfully, Anna chuckles and looks down at her hands. “I didn’t have much time to practice yet so it may sound a little off, but I’ll play some for you later if you want me to.”

Andy is pretty sure she won’t stumble on the notes. She reminds him of Eddie who is always selling himself short as well even though he’s brilliant at what he does.

“Eddie might even sing _Dear Theodosia_ for you again,” Anna adds with a wink.

Andy huffs out a laugh. He might have been a little overenthusiastic with his praise after Eddie’s last music session at the diner and apparently, Anna is very aware of that. “I certainly won’t say no to that.”

Outside, the sun is shining brightly and Andy finally gets a good look around the garden. There’s not much to see thanks to the snow, but he can just imagine the place filled with the bright colors and soft fragrances of various flowers in spring and summer. Peggy and Ken are already way ahead with their snowman project. Rosie is trying to mimic what they do and with Eddie’s help she manages to form a small snowball and roll it around the garden. For a while, Andy just watches the scene before him. Children’s laughter echoes around the garden and mixes with the sound of birds. Snow crunches under little booted feet and drifts down in tiny crystal from branches stirred by the wind.

“Andy? Can you help us?”

Anna, Peggy and Ken are trying to mount a huge snowball on top of an even bigger one. Andy steps up to help them and together they manage to position it in such a way that it doesn’t fall off again. Ken and Peggy beam up at him.

“Now for the head,” Peggy says, looking around.

“Almost done!” Eddie shouts from where he and Rosie are rolling a smaller snowball around the garden.

Once it is deemed big enough Eddie picks it up and places it on top of the other snowballs.

“Perfect!” Ken declares with a wide grin.

“We need a hat now!” Peggy says eagerly. “And a scarf, and eyes.”

“And a carrot for the nose,” Anna adds.

The kids go in search of various items while Andy remains behind with Eddie, helping Rosie roll more snowballs around the garden. They manage to build her a small toddler snowman by the time Ken, Peggy and Anna are back. In a matter of seconds their snowman gets a face with a bright smile, a hat that sits a little wonkily on its head and a scarf to keep it warm.

“Eddie, Andy, look! It’s done!” Ken exclaims. He tugs excitedly on Eddie’s arm to gain his attention.

“Well done!” Eddie praises his younger siblings. “How about you find some more stones so Rosie’s little guy here can get a face as well?”

Peggy and Ken are off in a dash. Anna, wisely, already brought a second scarf with her when she went in search for the first one.

Rosie is giggling happily when Peggy pushes two little stones into her snowman’s head to form the eyes. She laughs when Ken adds a smiling mouth and Anna hands her the small scarf. For a moment Andy is scared Rosie is going to push off her snowman’s head when she is trying to wrap the scarf around it with enthusiasm but the head stays on.

“If those aren’t the two most beautiful snowmen I’ve ever seen,” Andy tells the Jones siblings happily. “I think this calls for a picture, wouldn’t you agree?”

The children nod excitedly and Andy hurries inside to get his phone.

“Alright,” he says when he’s back, “get a little closer to the big one. Yes! That’s it. Now smile for the camera.”

He’s greeted by five sets of bright blue eyes and wide, happy smiles and takes a couple of pictures in quick succession, just to make sure. Grinning, he gives Eddie and the rest the thumbs-up. “Perfect! You guys are naturals.”

“Now one with you!” Anna insists.

It takes Andy a moment to fumble with the autotimer and the setup, but then he runs over and squeezes himself in-between Anna and Eddie. Eddie’s arm is warm around his shoulders and Andy feels his smile widen on its own accord. His phone camera clicks quietly and the picture is done.

He goes to look at it while Peggy, Anna and Ken start a snowball fight with Rosie running back and forth between her siblings. It’s a beautiful picture and he holds his phone up for Eddie to see.

“That’s nice,” Eddie comments with a smile.

“I’ll send you copies later, alright?” Andy suggests.

They spend a few more minutes outside and watch the kids throw snowballs at each other. When it becomes obvious that not only little Rosie is getting tired but Ken and Peggy as well, Eddie ushers them back inside the warmth of the house and up the stairs to their rooms to change into comfortable dry and warm clothes.  

When he comes back down Andy asks him, “Rosie’s sleeping?”

“Yeah,” Eddie confirms. “All that fun exhausted her and she’s still a little under the weather. Would you like some more tea?”

Andy nods. “Yes, please.”

Together, they go into the kitchen and make some fruit tea for themselves and Eddie’s younger siblings. They work quietly side by side with Eddie getting the water ready and Andy taking some cups out of the cupboard and putting the teabags in them.

“Looks like you already know your way around here,” Eddie comments softly as they wait for the water to boil.

“Probably better than in the kitchen of my own flat,” Andy replies with a laugh. “The only time I head in there is when I need something from the fridge or need to clean the dishes. I even keep my plates and stuff in my room.”

Eddie throws him a curious look. “Why’s that?”

“Because my roommates have a tendency to break things,” Andy explains wryly. “After they destroyed a cup I bought in Ethiopia I decided better to be safe than sorry.”

“Probably a good decision,” Eddie acknowledges.

The kettle is boiling and Eddie proceeds to pour water into the five cups Andy had placed on the table.

“Leave the others here,” Eddie says when Andy reaches to pick up a second cup. “Anna will be down with Peggy and Ken in a moment.”

Eddie’s right. It isn’t long after they’ve settled back down on the couch that they hear quiet footsteps on the stairs.

“Tea’s ready in the kitchen,” Eddie tells his siblings with a small smile.

Their eyes light up and a moment later their back in the living room each with a hot cup of tea in their hands. While Peggy and Ken join Andy and Eddie on the couch Anna heads with her cup over to the piano in the corner.

“Rosie’s sleeping,” Andy mentions a little unsurely as Anna sits down and puts up her _Hamilton_ piano notes.

“Don’t worry,” she says over her shoulder. “She’s used to sleeping through music.”

Andy looks to Eddie for confirmation and Eddie nods. “It’s true. Rosie grew up hearing music. It’s like white noise to her and won’t disturb her.”

Anna clears her throat and shifts a little. “So, Andy wanted to hear some _Hamilton_ ,” she begins. “You can all sing along if you want to. Might gloss over the notes I don’t play correctly.”

“You’ll do just fine,” Eddie encourages her gently.

And she does. Every song she plays sounds great. It may not be flawless but Andy doesn’t care. It’s got soul, just like Eddie’s songs do, and it’s so much fun to sing along with Eddie and his siblings that it doesn’t matter that Andy is the one missing more notes than hitting them instead of Anna. At one point, Eddie even goes downstairs to get that gorgeous blue guitar of his and accompanies Anna on the slower songs. Their duet of _Dear Theodosia_ is even more beautiful than when Eddie performed it alone in the diner. Andy, Peggy and Ken stay quiet while Eddie and Anna sing, their voices a perfect match.

When it’s over Andy can’t help but clap appreciatively. “I really need a recording of this,” he states.

Both Anna and Eddie blush and Anna ducks her head shyly. “Thanks, Andy,” she says. “We can do that, can’t we, Eddie?”

“We sure can,” Eddie says, giving Andy a small, soft smile. Andy smiles back.

* * *

“Do you really have to go?” Ken whines when Andy closes _The Hobbit_ later that evening.

Andy nods solemnly. “I’m afraid so or your brother won’t make it in time for his shift at the diner.”

Ken sighs dejectedly and Peggy protests, “But how are we ever going to find out if Bilbo makes it to the Lonely Mountain and defeats the dragon?”

He hates how sad Eddie’s siblings look so, looking down at the book in his hands, he suggests, “How about I leave my copy here until you guys have finished the story? Shouldn’t take more than three or four days, I’d wager. Eddie can give it back to me when we see each other on Friday.”

Eddie nods. “Sure, no problem.”

The kids contemplate that for a moment and then, a little grudgingly, Peggy says, “Alright, but I’d rather you finished it with us.”

Andy ruffles her hair good-naturedly. “Maybe next time.”

“Promise?” Ken asks.

“Pinky promise,” Andy tells him with a reassuring smile.

He hands Anna the book and gets up from the couch to get his bag from upstairs. After making sure he didn’t forget anything Andy pulls on his shoes and jacket and is ready to go.

“Time to say goodbye now,” Eddie tells his siblings. He gives each of them a hug and a kiss on the head and this time Rosie doesn’t make a fuss about having to stay behind with Anna. To Andy’s surprise, Ken and Peggy demand hugs from him too. He indulges them gladly and envelopes Anna in a warm embrace as well.

“It was nice having you with us, Andy,” she whispers in his ear.

Andy squeezes her a little tighter. “Thanks for welcoming me so warmly.”

When he turns to Rosie he finds her looking up at him expectantly. With a bow and a flourish he takes her tiny hand and blows a kiss on it. “Until next time, my lady.”

She giggles at him and that happy sound follows him and Eddie all the way to the door. Together, they free the back of his car from snow before loading Eddie’s bike on it.

“So, now you know my family,” Eddie says once they’re in the car and driving back into the city. “Any regrets?”

Andy contemplates that. “Only one,” he says. “Which is not getting to meet them earlier. Your family is great, Eddie. Really. I’ve had a good weekend.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Eddie says, smiling. Then, a little more quietly, he adds, “And I want to thank you. Not just for being there for me yesterday and taking me home, but for being so … so kind to my siblings.”

Andy wishes he wouldn’t have to watch the roads and could instead look at Eddie for longer than one or two seconds. “Your siblings are lovely, Eddie. And I’m not just saying that because you’re my friend, I mean that. It’s no hardship to be kind to them, as you put it.”

Out of the corner of his eyes Andy can see Eddie’s smile turning a little sad. “You’d be surprised,” he sighs. “Some people talk behind out backs about ‘that poor Jones family’, you know? And they think the kids don’t notice but they do. Anna’s old enough to defend herself against the rumors but Peggy and Ken aren’t. So you treating them like normal children, without pity or whatever – it really means something, Andy.”

Andy lets that sink in for a moment. He doesn’t ask about the rumors Eddie mentioned because he can just imagine what people are saying when they think Eddie or his siblings aren’t listening. Remembering the bright, happy faces of Anna, Peggy, Ken and little Rosie, Andy’s chest tightens at the thought that they may be shunned at school by some just because they lost their parents in a terrible accident and don’t have much money to spare.

“Well, if anyone’s giving you trouble, you just tell me and I’m going to put them in their place,” Andy finally says. He means it only half-teasingly.

Eddie huffs out a soft laugh. “We don’t need a knight in shining armor, but thanks, Andy. My point is that this weekend wasn’t just good for you but for my siblings as well.”

“What about you?” Andy asks, briefly glancing over at Eddie. “Did you have a good time?”

“I did,” Eddie says without hesitation. “So much, in fact, that I’m beginning to regret not talking to you sooner.”

Andy flashes him a grin. “We could have had fun weekends for weeks now if you hadn’t declined all my offers to hang out.”

Eddie shrugs. “Yeah, well, too late now. But,” he hesitates a little, “I was wondering if you might like to come over more often? Not now, of course. You’ve got exams coming up and I know you’re going to go home for Christmas, but maybe next year when you’re back in town?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Andy says with a teasing grin to break the tension he can see in Eddie’s shoulder when he glances over at him. “I promised your siblings more stories and I intend to keep my promises, so yes, you can expect to see a lot more of me in the future.”

A smile tugs at Eddie’s lips that he can’t quite hide. “Good.”

Andy turns onto the street where the diner is located and stops so Eddie can get out.

“I’ll be with you in a couple of minutes after I’ve parked my car and gotten my stuff to my flat,” Andy tells him.

“Don’t forget your paleo notes,” Eddie reminds him with a cheeky grin.

Andy rolls his eyes at him and makes a shooing motion with his hands. “Don’t you have a job to get to?” he asks.

Eddie laughs at him and waves cheerily. “See you in a bit, Andy.”

It doesn’t take Andy long to find a suitable parking space for his car. He’s in and out of his flat in a matter of minutes and just exchanges his laptop for his study notes. He doesn’t plan on a huge last minute study session in the diner with Eddie, because first of all Eddie’s got work to do and secondly his parents always told him, “What you don’t know the night before an exam you won’t get into your head anymore anyway” – and his parents were always right in that regard, as he found out early on when he was still in school.

Walking through the darkened streets of the city Andy can’t help but miss the wide open lanes leading up to Eddie’s house and the woods and fields beyond it. He never noticed before just how claustrophobic the city made him feel with its tall grey buildings and not enough trees. Just thinking about his tiny, moldy room makes him long for the guest room in Eddie’s house with the wide windows overlooking the beech wood beyond the garden. For a moment he wonders why it’s Eddie’s home his mind conjures up instead of his own room in his parents’ house, but then he’s entering the diner and Kathryn’s happy greeting pushes the thought to the back of his mind.

“Hello, Andy. Good to see you.”

Andy smiles back at her and shrugs off his coat. “Good to see you, too.”

Without asking she grabs a pitcher of iced tea and leads him to a table. “I heard you had a nice weekend,” she comments with a wink.

“Did you guys already interrogate Eddie?” Andy raises an eyebrow at her.

Kathryn laughs. “Miriam did, actually. I was just an innocent bystander.”

“Sure you were,” Andy tells her, not believing a word. “And yes, we had a nice weekend. It was good to get a change of scenery.”

Kathryn’s eyes flick to his study notes. “And now it’s back to work.”

“Yep,” Andy says. “Could I have a turkey sandwich?”

“Of course, dear,” Kathryn says and leaves him to his notes.

By the time Miriam is bringing him his sandwich Andy has barely finished skimming the first couple of pages. His lack of motivation must show on his face because Miriam chuckles when he looks up at her.

“Here,” she says, placing the plate down in front of him, “you look like you need a break.”

Andy snorts. “I haven’t even done anything yet that warrants a break.” He puts the notes aside anyway.

“When is your exam?” Miriam asks. She looks over her shoulder to make sure she isn’t needed right now. The diner isn’t that busy yet and everyone else already has their dinner.

“Tomorrow morning,” Andy groans.

Miriam tries to hide her grin by biting her lip. “Poor baby,” she teases.

“I know,” Andy sighs dramatically, causing Miriam to laugh. He joins right in. “Honestly,” he adds, “I think I’ll be alright. Eddie’s going to quiz me later, anyway.”

“Well,” Miriam says, “have fun. And I expect you to tell me everything about your weekend when we go running tomorrow. It’s almost a miracle that Eddie invited you over.”

Andy wouldn’t call what happened on Friday being invited over. He’s pretty sure Miriam doesn’t know the whole story and as long as Eddie doesn’t tell her Andy will keep his mouth shut. “There’s not much to tell, to be honest,” Andy says with a shrug. “We ate, we played with his siblings, went grocery shopping and slept.”

Miriam looks a little disappointed. “You’re no fun.”

“Sorry,” Andy laughs.

It’s getting late by the time Eddie comes over to him. He plops down on the bench across from Andy and smiles at him. Andy’s happy to notice that while Eddie looks a little tired there’s no trace of the exhaustion that’s been his constant companion over the last couple of weeks.

“Busy night?” Andy asks, smiling back at him.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Eddie confirms. The diner’s filled since Miriam brought Andy his sandwich. “Ready for a little paleo quiz?”

“I guess we’ll see.”

They spend Eddie’s whole break studying. Eddie asks question after question and Andy manages to answer most of them. The soft smile Eddie graces him with for every right answer is highly motivating as is the way Eddie’s eyes light up whenever he offers some explanation for the things Andy scrambles up. After half an hour Andy feels even better about the exam tomorrow, especially when Eddie says, “That was good.”

“Thank you,” Andy grins at him. “I learned from the best.”

Eddie snorts but there’s a light blush on his face. “You even managed not to get convergence, analogy and homology mixed up,” he comments with a smirk.

“Only took me about three months and eighty corrections from you,” Andy laughs. “Think I’ll pass Riker’s exam?”

“I think you’re going to pass with flying colors,” Eddie tells him earnestly.

Andy bites his lip. “I still wouldn’t mind knowing some of the questions Riker’s going to ask tomorrow,” he reminds Eddie.

Eddie’s grin turns a little deviously. “You’ve already answered some of them, even correctly, I might add.”

“You’re not going to tell me which ones, are you?” Andy asks. He knows he doesn’t need to know, not really, but it’s fun to see how far he can push Eddie.

Eddie shakes his head. “There’s no need. Trust me, Andy. You’ll do great.”

“If I fail it will be on your conscience,” Andy says and points a finger mock-seriously at Eddie.

Eddie laughs. “I can live with that.” He glances at the clock on the wall and moves to get up. “I’m afraid my break’s over. Send me a message when the exam is over tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Andy nods. “I’ll see you tomorrow evening. Don’t work too hard.”

Eddie squeezes his shoulder briefly. “Good luck tomorrow, Andy.”

Andy’s shoulder tingles pleasantly all the way home from the diner that evening.

* * *

Riker’s exam the next day goes reasonably well. Andy can answer most questions without even having to think about them and in the end he has enough time left to come up with reasonable answers for the few questions he left out on his first go-through. He feels happy and light when he leaves the exam room. As promised, he pulls out his phone and writes a message to Eddie.

‘The exam went well. Now I’m off to Kathryn’s for some ice cream and more studying.’

Eddie’s reply only comes after Andy’s already finished his ice cream and got through a good quarter of his study notes for his next exam.

‘Glad to hear that. Told you you’d be fine. Enjoy your ice cream, Andy! See you later.’

Andy smiles and puts his phone down. Stretching, he looks around the diner. It’s the first time he’s here during the day and it’s weird to see no familiar face among the staff. Beside him various other students occupy most of the tables, pouring over their notes just like Andy or desperately cradling a cup of coffee in their hands. Andy spends the next few hours going through the notes and by the time he has to go running with Miriam Andy thinks he’s prepared enough for his next exam. The constant studying over the past few months definitely paid off, he thinks as he walks up to Miriam who is already stretching in the crisp winter air.

“Hi, Andy!” Miriam greets him with a wide smile.

“Hi,” he says slowly. “What’s got you so happy today?”

Miriam bites her lip. “Livvie invited me over for dinner with her parents on Christmas.”

Andy’s eyes go wide. “Really? Miriam, that’s great!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Miriam asks, looking absolutely excited. “She just asked me, earlier today. I didn’t really expect it since we haven’t been together for that long, but it looks like this is serious.” She beams up at Andy. “This might be it.”

Andy goes to hug her. “I’m so happy for you, Miriam.”

“Me, too,” she laughs. “Now we just have to find you someone. Speaking of which, I’m still waiting for a detailed account of your weekend activities with Eddie.”

Andy huffs out a laugh. Ignoring her teasing he says, “I already told you everything that happened, Miriam. Really, we just spend the weekend together with his siblings.”

“But how did that happen?” Miriam asks. “God knows you’ve been asking him out for months.”

“I have not been asking him out,” Andy feels the need to point out to her.

Miriam only rolls his eyes. “Semantics,” she declares. “So, what made Eddie change his mind?”

Not knowing how to explain without giving anything away, Andy bends over to touch his hands to his feet. Coming back up, he says, “Eddie was in a bad place on Friday and I offered to drive him home in the morning. That’s as much as I can tell you, Miriam.”

Her teasing smile fell from her face and was replaced by a worried frown. “Is he alright?”

Andy smiles, glad that despite her curiosity her concern for Eddie wins out. “He is, or he will be, in time.”

Miriam nods. “Well, I’m glad that whatever happened brought you two together. He’s been different yesterday. Happier, you know?”

“We did have a nice weekend,” Andy remarks with a grin.

“I’m happy for you – for both of you,” Miriam tells him earnestly, echoing Andy’s earlier words.

They keep their run a little shorter than usual that evening. The ground is slippery with slushy snow and the wind so freezing that it almost takes Andy’s breath away. He’s quite glad when they call it a day and he can go back home and take a shower though the water is not as hot as he would have liked it and the heater doesn’t seem to work too well in his room. He welcomes the warmth of the diner when he steps through the door an hour later. Miriam waves at him from behind the bar and, much to Andy’s delight, it’s Eddie who comes to greet him with a hug before he leads him to his usual table.

“Hello, Andy,” Eddie smiles. Then he notices the lack of Andy’s bag. “No studying tonight?”

“I’m way ahead of you there,” Andy tells him as he sits down. “I spent most of my day already studying and decided I deserve an evening off.”

Eddie nods. “If you’re as prepared for your other exams as you’ve been for paleo today, you’ll do just fine. Congratulations again, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Andy says. “How about some cake later, on your break? My treat this time, for all your help.”

“I’ll never say no to cake,” Eddie smiles. “Anything else to eat?”

Andy gives him his order and spends the next two hours simply enjoying the atmosphere of the diner while alternately sipping on his iced tea or the hot chocolate Kathryn brings him after clearing away his dinner plates. He’s getting sleepy and about ready to head home when Eddie comes out of the kitchen with two plates of chocolate cake.

“That looks delicious,” Andy comments appreciatively.

“Freshly baked by Joe,” Eddie says while sitting down.

Andy looks at him. “Are you two okay?”

Eddie thinks about that for a moment. “I think so, yes. Joe’s not a bad person. He can be a pretty decent guy, actually, when he’s not too busy scowling at everyone. Tensions were just high on Friday with the birthday party the next day and everything. We both overreacted, but it’s fine now.” He pauses and smiles at Andy. “He even apologized yesterday, in his own way.”

Now Andy’s curious. “Which means?”

“Which means he said,” Eddie says and he lowers his voice to sound more like Joe, “’Sorry, Eddie, here, pancakes and cheesecake for table six.’”

Andy laughs. “I know I don’t really know him but that sounds like Joe.”

The chocolate cake tastes as delicious as it looks and smells. Andy finishes his piece in record time while Eddie eats more slowly to savor the taste.

“My siblings say hi, by the way,” Eddie says after a while. “They’re really loving _The Hobbit_ and can’t wait to finish the story. Thanks again for leaving your copy.”

An idea forms in Andy’s mind. “Would you mind if I bought them a copy for Christmas?”

Eddie’s eyes soften. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to,” Andy tells him. “It’s not meant as charity, Eddie, if that’s what you’re worried about. I really like you and your family and I love giving gifts. And it’s almost Christmas.”

Eddie ducks his head and smiles. “I’m sure my siblings would be very happy to have their own copy.”

“Then that’s settled,” Andy declares with a grin.

“Peggy and Ken have been asking when you’re going to come visit us again,” Eddie says after finishing the last bit of his chocolate cake. “You’re still here next weekend, aren’t you?”

Andy nods. “I’ll go home sometime next week, haven’t really decided yet.”

“I’ll be playing here on Saturday,” Eddie goes on, “and if you’d like to you could come home with us after and stay the night? We could spend Sunday together …”

It’s obvious that Eddie’s not used to inviting people over. He keeps wringing his hands nervously and looking everywhere but at Andy as if he’s afraid that Andy is going to say no. As if Andy ever would.

“Sure, I’d love to,” Andy tells him earnestly. “I only have one more exam next week and could probably use a break by then, so yeah, why not?”

Eddie looks relieved and smiles up at him. The light of the diner makes the freckles across his nose stand out. “That’s great! I was hoping we could spend more time together before your Christmas break.”

Andy’s heart stutters a little in his chest as he hears the longing in Eddie’s voice. It’s still a little hard to believe that they went from Eddie declining all of Andy’s offers to spend time together to him asking Andy to spend the weekend with him and his siblings.

“How about we do something special with your siblings on Sunday?” Andy suggests, an idea just forming in his mind.

“What did you have in mind? It can’t cost too much …” Eddie reminds him, looking uncomfortable.

“I know, don’t worry. Miriam told me about a frozen lake where she loves to go ice-skating. How about that?” Andy asks.

Eddie’s eyes turn a little sad before he shifts them away. “I think I know which one you mean,” he says softly. “My parents used to take us there.”

Andy winces. Even though he couldn’t have known that he still wants to smack himself for bringing up old memories and making Eddie sad. “Sorry, it’s a stupid idea and-“

“It isn’t,” Eddie interrupts with a shake of his head. The smile he sends Andy is small and sad but honest.

Andy isn’t really convinced. “I don’t want you or your siblings to be sad and lost in memories all day, Eddie.”

“We won’t,” Eddie promises. “I’ll talk to them before we go. It’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Andy can’t help but ask.

To his surprise Eddie reaches for his hand across the table and squeezes it gently, reassuringly. The tingling his touch leaves in its wake goes all the way up Andy’s arm to his shoulder. “I’m sure. This is not the first time we do something we used to do with our parents. I don’t want their … their absence to impact our lives any more than it already does.”

Their eyes lock for a moment before Andy nods. “Alright. Then we’re going ice-skating.”


	6. Part 6: December Part II

**Part 6: December Part II**

The rest of the week goes by in a blur for Andy. One exam is followed by another and by Saturday evening he’s more than ready for his Christmas break. He’s glad that he’s only got one more exam on Monday. By the time he has to leave for the diner if he wants to get a table for Eddie’s performance he officially declares his studying for this semester’s courses finished.

He grabs his bag packed with a change of clothes, his car keys and his phone and leaves his room. Loud music is coming from the living room to his left but he doesn’t spare his roommates a glance, glad to be out of the flat for the night. At Eddie’s he’ll be able to get some sleep without having to keep his headphones on, at least.

Andy arrives at the diner about an hour before Eddie’s supposed to go onstage. Miriam greets him at the door but unlike last time she doesn’t lead him to a table but backstage instead. “You, my friend, have been upgraded.”

Andy frowns at her. “Upgraded?”

“Yep,” Miriam confirms. “You’re eating with Eddie and his siblings tonight. Guest of honor and such.”

They go through the kitchen and Andy nods his head at Joe in greeting before Miriam ushers him through the door that Andy knows leads to the staff room.

“Have fun! See you later, Andy,” she tells him and turns back around to go manage the crowds in the diner.

A little perplexed, Andy turns around and is almost knocked over by Peggy and Kent.

“Andy!” they exclaim.

“Hey, guys,” he chuckles and pats their heads gently. “Nice to see you again.”

They let go of him, but Peggy reaches for his hand and leads him to the empty seat next to Eddie. “Sit,” she orders with a grin and Andy does as he’s told.

“Hey,” Eddie greets him warmly and briefly lays a hand on Andy’s forearm.

“Hey yourself,” Andy replies as warmth spreads through him. “This is a surprise.”

Eddie points at Anna who is sitting across from him. “It was Anna’s idea,” he explains.

“Hi,” Anna grins and waves at him. “I thought you might like to eat with us instead of on your own out there.”

“So you told Miriam to kidnap me?” Andy asks, amused.

Anna frowns at him. “No?” She hesitates, and in that moment she reminds him a lot of Eddie. “Is this not okay?”

Andy laughs. “It is, don’t worry. I’m just teasing you.”

Her grin is back as she sticks out her tongue. Andy is about to do the same when Rosie demands his attention by stretching her arms out to him from her seat on Eddie’s lap. “Andy,” she demands. When Andy doesn’t comply immediately, she starts wriggling until Eddie can barely hold onto her.

“Come here, you little caterpillar,” he says fondly and settles her in his lap. She looks up at him with wide blue eyes and reaches up to pat his cheeks with her hands.

“Andy,” she repeats again before she giggles happily.

“Hello to you, too, young lady,” Andy tells her softly.

It’s only when he looks up again that he realizes Rosie’s siblings have gone quiet and are staring at him. For a moment he thinks he’s done something wrong, that taking Rosie like this wasn’t okay, but the soft look in Eddie’s eyes puts his worries to rest. Before he can say anything, Kathryn comes through the door with dinner.

“Here you go, sweethearts,” she says, putting plates in front of everyone. “Good to see you, Andy,” she says with a smile. “I hope chicken salad is alright for you.”

“It’s more than alright, thank you, Kathryn,” Andy tells her.

Once everyone is served, Kathryn moves back over to the door. Hand on the handle, she says, “I’m afraid I won’t be able to eat with you tonight. The diner is even more packed than usual and Miriam and Joe need my help. Enjoy your meal!”

With a small wave she leaves them and closes the door gently behind her. Andy repositions Rosie on his lap and reaches for his fork.

“I can take her while we eat,” Eddie offers.

“Don’t worry, Rosie and I will manage, won’t we, Rosie?” Andy says and Rosie nods her head in confirmation.

And they do, even though Eddie looks pained when Rosie refuses to eat her meal and instead alternately wants to have a forkful of Andy’s salad or Eddie’s potato gratin. Andy only laughs when Eddie apologizes for that.

“Are you really coming home with us tonight?” Ken asks, mouth full of noodles.

“Manners, Ken,” both Anna and Eddie admonish at once, causing everyone to laugh.

“Yes, I’m coming home with you tonight,” Andy confirms with a nod once everyone has quieted down. “I’ve been looking forward to reading stories with you all week.”

Peggy smiles widely at him. “Us, too! _The Hobbit_ was great! Do you have a new story for us?”

“Maybe,” Andy teases. Next to him, Eddie smiles. “You’ll see later.”

“Alright,” Peggy sighs theatrically and goes back to her dinner.

Andy uses the moment to turn towards Eddie. “So, what will my ears be graced with today?”

Eddie grins. “You’ll see later,” he repeats Andy’s words.

“Oh, come on,” Andy laughs.

It’s Anna who finally takes pity on him. “Eddie’s going to sing some Christmas songs tonight.”

“Do you have a favorite?” Peggy asks.

“Eddie will sing it for you for sure!” Ken adds.

When Andy looks expectantly at Eddie there’s a light blush dusting Eddie’s cheeks. “I really like _Veni veni Emmanuel_ ,” Andy tells him with a smirk, picking the unconventional song on purpose just to see how Eddie would react.

“In Latin, I suppose?” Eddie asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course,” Andy grins.

Eddie rolls his eyes but chuckles. “I don’t think that’s the right song for the crowd out there, sorry. But we could do our own little sing-a-long tomorrow at home.”

“I’d like that,” Andy says, already looking forward to it. “We love singing Christmas songs at home.”

“Us, too!” Ken says. “Mama has all these piano notes of Christmas songs.”

Andy expects the mood to shift at the mention of Eddie’s parents but apart from a moment of silence and sad smiles as the Jones siblings remember Christmases past nothing happens. In fact, Peggy actually starts talking about her mother.

“Mama had such clear voice,” she remembers wistfully. “Really beautiful.”

“She could sing every song,” Ken adds. “My favorite was _Silent Night_.”

Peggy nods in agreement. “Oh yes,” she sighs. Then her face lights up and she turns to Eddie. “Eddie, can’t we show Andy that video you took last year on Christmas?”

Eddie hesitates a moment. Out of the corner of his eyes Andy can see Anna looking at him with worry, but then Eddie smiles. “Of course we can, as long as Andy wants to see it. It’s basically just us singing together,” he explains for Andy’s sake.

“I’d feel honored,” Andy tells them quietly, his eyes not leaving Eddie’s. He makes a mental note to talk to Eddie later in private about it because if Eddie is uncomfortable with watching a video that is surely going to bring back a lot of memories he doesn’t have to watch it just for Andy’s sake.

After that the talk shifts to safer topics. Ken and Peggy talk excitedly about everything they did at school that week while Anna tells them about the upcoming concert of her school’s band next Wednesday.

“Eddie’s even going to take the day off to come see me play,” she tells Andy happily. He shares a look with Eddie, knowing how difficult taking a day off is for Eddie, especially before Christmas. “You can come, too, if you like,” Anna adds shyly.

“Actually, I’m planning on driving home on Wednesday,” Andy says. Anna hides her disappointment well but Andy still sees it in the way her gaze flicks to her wringing hands. He’s known Eddie long enough now to pick up on signs of distress and Anna is just like her brother in that regard. Looking at her, Andy decides that he can’t have her being sad if there’s something he can do about it, so he says, “I could always drive home on Thursday, of course …”

Anna’s eyes light up. “You would do that?”

Andy nods. “For you, I would,” he smiles.

“Don’t you want to see your family?” Peggy asks curiously.

Andy turns to her. “I do,” he admits. “I’ve missed them very much these last few months. But,” and here he looks at each of them in turn, “we’re friends, aren’t we? And sometimes friends can be like family, too.” Turning to Anna, he adds, “I’d love to come to your concert, Anna. I just have to phone my parents and ask if they’d mind me arriving a day later than planned.”

“Thank you, Andy,” Anna says quietly. Her eyes are shining with happiness and both Ken and Peggy are grinning up at him widely.

“Thank you, Andy,” Rosie repeats after Anna. She claps her little hands in delight when everyone starts laughing.

“You guys seem to have fun,” Kathryn comments, poking her head through the door. “It’s almost time, Eddie.”

Eddie nods. “I’ll be right outside, thank you, Kathryn.”

She smiles and vanishes again. They hurry up with dinner while Eddie prepares his blue guitar. He winces when he plucks at the strings and adjusts the tuning. “It’s the cold,” he explains when he notices Andy looking at him. “It always messes up the tuning. Nothing that can’t be fixed, though.” He smiles, and focuses his attention back on the strings.

Meanwhile, Anna ushers her younger sibling outside and with a last wave to Eddie Andy follows her with Rosie at his side holding on tight to his hand. Kathryn’s waiting for them behind the bar and shows them to a small table she’s kept free for them. They all settle down while Kathryn gets them some drinks.

“Just tell me when Rosie gets too much to handle, alright?” Anna says as she watches her youngest sister climb back up onto Andy’s lap. “You don’t have to hold her the whole evening.”

“I don’t really mind as long as she doesn’t,” Andy reassures her.

Anna smiles. “Okay, but the offer stands.”

The noise in the diner quiets down as Kathryn walks onto the makeshift stage with a barstool in her hand and places it down. She greets her customers with a warm smile. “Welcome, everyone, to the last of Eddie’s performances this year!”

The crowd cheers.

“As always, if you need a drink or some food, just ask Miriam or me. Miriam, raise your hand, please.”

In the back of the diner, Miriam does and waves at everyone.

“Now, let’s give a round of applause for Eddie, everyone! Have fun!”

With his head down and a small smile on his lips Eddie walks up onto the stage and sits down on the barstool. He tests the tuning of his guitar once more before he looks up and surveys the crowd. Andy has a feeling that Eddie’s gaze lingers a little longer on their table than on the rest of them.

“Good evening, everyone,” Eddie greets with a shy wave. “It always amazes me how many of you turn up each month to hear me play. Thank you very much.” He waits for the applause to die down before he continues. “Now, seeing as it’s almost Christmas I thought we might do a couple of Christmas songs this evening, starting with _Deck The Halls_. As always, you’re welcome to sing along with me.”

It’s a good choice to start with, Andy thinks, and he begins to understand why his earlier suggestion wouldn’t really fit tonight. Everyone in the diner seems to be familiar with the song Eddie’s singing and enthusiastically most of them sing along. When Andy looks around all he sees are happy, smiling people. This doesn’t change with the next two songs Eddie chooses, _All I Want For Christmas_ and _Jingle Bell Rock_. For the latter Eddie stands up and walks around, being more playful than usual. Andy can’t take his eyes off of him, loving this more teasing side of his friend. Rosie seems to enjoy Eddie’s performance as well for she keeps jumping up and down and clapping her hands in excitement.

After that Eddie takes suggestions from the crowd. Some of them are other Christmas songs, others are popular country or pop songs. What they all have in common is that they’re fun and everybody knows them. Eddie plays everything the crowd demands with a smile on his face, basking in the happiness around him. Andy loves the way Eddie’s eyes shine, reflecting the colorful Christmas lights in the diner. He wishes that Eddie could always be this happy and carefree.

“He’s amazing as always, isn’t he?” Kathryn says quietly as she comes over to their table. She has a plate of cookies in her hand and places it in front of them. Rosie reaches for it immediately.

“He is,” Andy agrees. “He belongs up on that stage.”

Kathryn just smiles at him and pats his back, joining in the applause when Eddie finishes another song.

“I’m afraid my time tonight is almost over,” Eddie begins. A chorus of _No!_ rings out across the diner and someone from the back shouts, “We’re staying if you are!”

Eddie bites his lip to keep from smiling and ducks his head. “Well, maybe I can play a little longer tonight, what with Christmas coming up and all that. Kathryn?”

Kathryn holds her hands up in a gesture that clearly says, _whatever you want_.

“Looks like we just got a little more time,” Eddie tells the crowd who cheers. He takes a few more requests from people before he looks at the clock and declares that this time it’s really time to go, much to the disappointment of the crowd.

“Sorry, guys, but my younger sister Rosie really has to go to bed soon,” Eddie explains.

“Rosie not want to go to bed,” Rosie declares loudly from her place on Andy’s lap. Every face in the diner turns to their table as laughter rings out.

On the stage, Eddie’s amused gaze meets Andy’s. “You really have to, Rosie.”

“Rosie not tired,” Rosie insists.

“But Eddie is,” Andy tells her quietly. Her huge eyes meet his.

“Andy, too?” she asks.

Andy nods. “Andy, too, yes.”

She hesitates a moment before she whispers as if she’s sharing a secret with him. “Rosie, too.” She leans back against Andy’s chest and reaches for his arms so they wrap around her.

Up on the stage Eddie’s smile is soft when he sees that. His eyes lock with Andy’s for a moment before he turns back to the crowd. “Since my sister’s decided she is tired after all,” he grins when the crowd laughs, “I’ll be finishing with a song all of you know.”

He starts playing _Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas._ Eddie’s eyes are closed and he can’t see the effect the song has on the people but Andy can. Some smile wistfully while couples lean against each other and sway in time to the music. Instead of joining in everyone lets Eddie’s voice wash over them and simply listens. When the last note rings out there is a moment of revered silence before people start cheering and clapping again.

Kathryn walks up next to Eddie and gives him a hug. “Thank you again for this wonderful performance, Eddie,” she says once everyone has quieted down somewhat. “I think I speak for all of us when I say that we’re all looking forward to having you play for us again next year.”

The people agree with Kathryn and clap their hands enthusiastically. Eddie smiles at them. “Thank you for having me. It’s always a pleasure to play here. Now, have a safe trip home tonight and merry Christmas to you all!”

Shouts of _Merry Christmas_ fill the diner as Eddie and Kathryn leave the stage and come over to the small table Andy and Eddie’s siblings are occupying.

“That was awesome, Eddie!” Peggy tells her brother with a wide grin. The rest of them nod in agreement while Eddie ducks his head.

“Thanks, guys,” he says. “But we really have to get going now. It’s already late. Put on your coats and I’ll go and quickly grab my bags.”

He places his guitar against the bar and vanishes into the kitchen. While Anna helps Peggy and Ken with their coats and scarves Kathryn helps Andy with dressing Rosie. Exhaustion is creeping up on her and she’s turning to lead in Andy’s arms, making it difficult to get her into her coat since she’s not cooperating. When they finally manage it Kathryn takes her from Andy so Andy can put on his own coat and backpack. A moment later, Eddie’s back with his own bag and protection case for his guitar. He first secures his instrument and then quickly pulls on his jacket. Andy can’t help but notice that his winter coat is more than a little frayed at the edges.

“Everyone ready to go?” Eddie asks, looking at them. When everyone nods he turns to Kathryn. “Thanks again for the meal, Kathryn.”

“Thanks again for playing,” she tells him with a smile. “And here, a little something for all of you.” She hands him a box with cookies.

“That’s kind of you, Kathryn. Thank you,” Eddie says. He looks a little embarrassed as he puts the cookies into his bag.

“You’re welcome, Eddie, you know that,” Kathryn says. “Now, get home safely and have a nice evening. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Everyone says goodbye to Kathryn and when it’s Andy’s turn he says, “How much do I owe you for dinner?”

Kathryn shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it, Andy. As Eddie’s guest dinner is on the house tonight.”

Adjusting his grip on Rosie, Andy smiles at her. “Thank you, Kathryn. Have a good night.”

On their way out he waves at Miriam who is serving some people in the corner of the diner. “Bye, Miriam!”

“Bye, Andy!” she shouts back over her shoulder.

He steps outside and the coldness of the night makes him miss the warmth of the diner immediately. It’s not snowing but an icy wind takes his breath away. Peggy and Ken look quite miserable standing next to their bikes while Anna hunches her shoulders up in order to stay warm.

“Shall I take you guys home in the car with me?” he suggests, hating the idea of them having to pedal home in this cold. Peggy’s and Ken’s eyes light up and they turn eagerly to Eddie.

“Can we, Eddie?” Ken asks.

“Please?” Peggy adds. “It’s awfully cold.”

Eddie looks over at Andy. “Could you take the bikes and Anna as well?”

Andy nods. “Sure, no problem.”

“Alright,” Eddie decides. He rummages through his pockets and hands Anna the keys. “Take these, you’ll be home before me.”

“What about Rosie?” Anna asks. Her eyes flick over to her little sister who is in the process of falling asleep on Andy’s shoulder.

Eddie shakes his head. “You know she doesn’t like cars,” he reminds her. “And I’m pretty sure Andy doesn’t have a child seat for her.”

“Not really,” Andy says. “We should probably change that in the future, huh?”

Eddie blinks at him, looking a little taken aback. “We have her old one in the garage,” he says slowly.

“Perfect,” Andy smiles. He walks over to Eddie and carefully puts Rosie in the seat at the front of Eddie’s bike. “See you at home?”

Eddie’s breaths mist the air between them as he stares at Andy with wide eyes brimming with emotions. “See you at home,” he echoes. “Drive safely.”

“You, too,” Andy says. With a last touch to Eddie’s arm he steps back and together with Eddie’s siblings he waves him and Rosie off. They watch them until they vanish into the night. Andy takes Anna, Peggy and Ken in the other direction to his car. The first thing he does is turning on the heat for Peggy and Ken. Then he helps Anna stow the bikes in the back of the car.

Once inside, he turns to Anna in the passenger’s seat. “You do know the way home, right? I’m not sure I remember the way once we get out of the city.”

Anna nods. “You get us out of here, I’ll get us home.”

“Deal,” Andy grins.

Together, they find their way to the Jones house without any problems. During the drive they listen to one of Andy’s mixes. When one of Eddie’s songs come up Peggy and Ken start cheering in the backseat while Anna just bites her lip to keep from smiling. Andy refuses to be embarrassed by this.

“Thanks for the ride, Andy,” she says when they pull up in front of the house. She hands Peggy the keys so she and Ken can get inside while Anna and Andy put the bikes in the garage.

“The wind is picking up,” Andy notes as they unload the last bicycle. He can’t quite keep the worry out of his voice and Anna picks up on it.

“Eddie will be fine,” she reassures him. “He’s ridden his bike through worse.”

Andy stares down the dimly lit street, but there’s no sign of Eddie yet. “He shouldn’t have to.”

Anna smiles at him. “Agreed. But we can’t afford a new car so we make do.” Seeing Andy’s dejected look she puts a hand on his arm. “Even before my parents … well, even _before,_ we liked to go everywhere by bike, especially Eddie. He loves being outside.”

“Even in this weather?” Andy asks skeptically.

Anna laughs. “Probably not, but he doesn’t really mind either. I, however, am very glad that I could catch a ride home with you. Come on, let’s get inside and make some tea to warm up.”

Andy grabs his backpack from the car and follows her inside. The house is pleasantly warm and the moment he steps inside he feels its homeliness wash over him, draining the tension he wasn’t even aware of from his shoulders. He pulls off his coat and shoes and leaves his bag in the hallway before stepping into the kitchen. Peggy and Ken have already started heating up some water. It’s obvious that this is one of their concert-Saturday rituals.

“Is fruit tea alright, Andy?” Peggy asks him.

“Sure,” Andy nods.

It takes Eddie another twenty minutes after the tea is ready to finally make it home. Andy goes to open the door for him and takes Rosie out of his arms without saying a word. Eddie’s cheeks and nose are red from the cold and he is shivering as he pulls off his gloves. Rosie doesn’t seem to be too cold, much to Andy’s relief. She blinks sleepily up at him before hiding her face in his shoulder and going right back to sleep.

“Shall I take her upstairs?”

“If you want to,” Eddie says, looking up at him gratefully. “I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Rosie doesn’t care either way. She barely wakes up when Andy takes her to her room or when he pulls her arms out of her coat and takes the hat off her head. He’s about to change her into her pajamas when Eddie comes up behind him and gives him a hand. They don’t say a word, though Andy’s not sure if it’s because Rosie is sleeping or because they simply don’t need to. Maybe a bit of both, he muses. He follows quietly when Eddie takes her into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She grumbles all the way through it and Andy can’t quite hide his smile. It’s beyond adorable. Finally, together, they tuck her in and turn off the light.

“Thanks for your help,” Eddie says once he’s closed the door behind him. He leans against it and lets out a tired sigh.

Andy smiles. “There’s tea downstairs if you want some.”

“Tea sounds heavenly.”

Anna, Peggy and Ken are waiting for them in the living room. Andy and Eddie join them and they sip their tea in comfortable silence curled up together on the couch. It reminds Andy of weekends at his grandparents’ when he and his sister would stay over. His grandfather would make tea or hot chocolate for them each evening and they’d watch the sunset with Nancy leaning against their grandfather and Andy cuddling close to his grandmother. Sometimes, in moments like this, he misses those quiet times.

By the time they’ve finished their cups of tea Peggy’s and Ken’s eyes are drooping and Ken begins to lean more heavily against Andy’s side. Andy takes that as his cue to carefully extract the cup from his hands.

It’s Anna who finally says, “Time for bed, guys.”

“Do we get a story?” Ken asks sleepily, looking up at Andy.

Andy glances at Eddie who shakes his head. “It’s already late. You’d only fall asleep in the middle of it.”

“I’ll read to you tomorrow, alright?” Andy suggests.

“Alright,” Ken says. He doesn’t even sound particularly disappointed, just tired. “Goodnight, Andy.” Together with Peggy and Anna he trudges out of the living room and up the stairs.

“Saturdays at the diner always exhaust them,” Eddie explains once they’re alone. “And it’s later than usual today.”

Andy glances at the clock on the wall. “At least it’s Sunday tomorrow and they can sleep in.”

Eddie smiles faintly. “We rarely do, actually. We’re so used to being up early that our bodies don’t care if it’s Sunday.”

“That sucks,” Andy decides. It makes Eddie laugh.

“It’s not so bad,” he says. “And don’t worry, you don’t have to be up at the crack of dawn with us.”

“it’s alright,” Andy tells him. “Just send that cat of yours in when it’s time for breakfast. Where is he, anyway?”

Eddie looks around. “Probably upstairs. He loves sleeping in Peggy’s bed. Speaking of which, I should go and say goodnight. Do you want to turn in as well or will you join me for another cup of tea?”

Andy doesn’t even have to think about it. “I’ll make the tea, you go be an awesome big brother.”

“Alright,” Eddie chuckles.  

By the time Eddie comes back downstairs the tea has cooled down enough to drink. He’s exchanged his jeans and plaid shirt for comfortable dark blue pajama trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt. The outfit is nothing special but it makes Eddie who is usually all sharp angles and edges look soft in a way Andy’s never seen before. He tries not to stare as he hands Eddie his cup. Eddie’s fingers are warm where they brush against his.

“Peggy and Ken are already asleep,” Eddie tells him as he sits down next to Andy. “Anna asked me to tell you goodnight from her. She wanted to read a bit before turning in.”

“Good choice,” Andy acknowledges. He turns to face Eddie. “So, is this how you usually spend your free evening? Sitting alone on the couch, sipping tea?”

“The way you say it makes it sound pretty pathetic,” Eddie says with a frown. His eyes are shining with amusement, however. “But yes, that’s how it usually goes after the kids have gone to bed. It’s about the only time both Anna and I can have some time to ourselves. Sometimes we watch a movie together but mostly Anna reads while I’m downstairs, playing the guitar or simply enjoying the peace and quiet.” He looks over at Andy and nudges his shoulder gently. “This is nice, too.”

Andy smiles back. “It is, isn’t it? I could get used to this.”

Eddie’s shoulder remains firmly pressed against his. “Me, too,” he sighs.

With his eyes closed he looks so peaceful that Andy almost doesn’t ask what’s been weighing heavily on his mind since Peggy’s suggestion at the diner. “Eddie, can I ask you something?”

Eddie must hear something in his voice because he sits up straighter and looks at him. “Of course.”

“Earlier, in the diner when Peggy asked if we could watch your family video,” Andy begins quietly, “you and Anna looked kind of … uncomfortable, I guess? I just – I wanted you to know that you don’t have to show me if it makes you sad, or hurts too much, or is too personal.”

Eddie blinks at him. Then a soft smile tugs his lips upwards. “I didn’t think you’d noticed,” he admits. “The thing is, Peggy and Ken love those old family videos. Every now and then they come up to me and want to watch something. And it’s not just the videos. We have records of songs my mother wrote and recorded and Peggy and Ken sometimes listen to them when they have trouble falling asleep. I think it helps them remember them, you know? It makes them happy to just see and hear our parents. For Anna and me it’s a little different.” He rubs a tired hand across his eyes. “It just, it hurts to see us all together, how it used to be. To hear them laugh and sing. It makes me miss them even more.”

Andy nods in sympathy and places a comforting hand on Eddie’s arm. The white shirt is soft beneath his fingers. “Yeah, I get that. I mean, not exactly of course, but it’s a bit like when I’m calling my parents or grandparents. Sometimes, it’s just really good to hear their voices, but there are days when talking to them makes me realize that they’re home and I’m … well, I’m not.” He looks up at Eddie. “I know it’s not the same and my situation is nothing compared to yours but-“

Eddie interrupts him with a shake of his head. “You don’t have to apologize for missing your family, Andy. Not to me. The circumstances may be different but the fact remains that we’re both separated from people we love. You are just as much entitled to missing them as I am.” He smiles faintly. “I’m glad you get to see them soon.”

Eddie sounds so sincere and sad at the same time that Andy can’t help blurting out, “Me too, though I’m going to miss you, too, when I’m home.”

He feels his face heat when Eddie stares at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Andy admits. “I meant what I said earlier in the diner. You, your siblings, this house – it’s a home away from home for me, something my flat and roommates never were. I know we haven’t known each other long and I’ve only been here once before, but that’s how I feel, ridiculous as it is. I will miss being here with you.”

“I,” Eddie begins and then stops. He looks helplessly at Andy, not knowing how to go on. “We will miss you, too,” he finally says softly. “The kids, they adore you and keep asking when you’ll come over again. And Anna, well, she practically worships the ground you walk on since that phone call with your grandmother.”

Andy smiles. “She looked so terrified when I handed her the phone,” he remembers fondly.

“The point is,” Eddie goes on, “my siblings couldn’t wait to see you today. And that concert Anna invited you to earlier? She ordered an extra ticket last Monday just on the off-chance that you would want to spend more time with us.” He smiles a little shyly at Andy. “I guess what I’m saying is that we’re very happy to be your home away from home, as you called it.”

Warmth spreads through Andy with each word Eddie says. “Who would have known that the wretchedly complicated name of a long-dead creature would lead to this, hm?” he muses.

“ _Myllokunmingia_ is not that complicated,” Eddie points out.

“It is and you very well know it,” Andy argues. “Also, dyslexia, remember?”

A moment later they’re both grinning.

Noticing that both their cups are empty Andy takes Eddie’s from him and fills both of them with more tea.

“Thanks,” Eddie tells him.

“About Anna’s concert,” Andy begins. “How formal is it exactly? Do I need to bring my tux or is this alright?”

He gestures to himself. Eddie’s eyes take in his shirt. The longer they linger, the more tense Andy gets. Finally, Eddie smiles. “It’s a school concert not a ball. Pick a nice button-down and you’ll be fine.”

“Okay. Mind if I stay over afterwards?” Andy asks.

“Of course not,” Eddie smiles. “In fact, you can come over whenever you want on Wednesday.”

Andy thinks about that for a moment. “How about around mid-day when the kids come home from school? We could eat lunch together.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Eddie agrees. He lets his head fall against the back of the couch and pulls up his legs to get more comfortable. “I also have a favor to ask.”

Raising his eyebrows, Andy says, “Shoot.”

“Would you help me set up the Christmas tree on Wednesday?” Eddie asks. “It’s just a plastic one but it’s huge and up in the attic. I can’t get it down on my own and Anna will be at school the whole day because of the concert and Peggy and Ken are too small to carry its weight.”

“Sure, no problem,” Andy assures him. “I love decorating Christmas trees.”

“Really?” Eddie asks.

Andy nods. “Yeah. It was something my mother and I used to do. It was our thing, I guess.”

“I never liked it much,” Eddie admits a little sheepishly. “It was always a pain to get the lights on the tree. But Anna and Peggy really get into it.”

Curiously Andy peers at Eddie. “So what’s your favorite thing about Christmas, then?”

“The songs,” Eddie says dreamily. He fixes Andy with a look. “Is _Veni veni Emmanuel_ really your favorite Christmas song or were you just messing with me earlier?”

Andy grins at him. “A little bit of both, to be honest. I really like that song but I don’t have a favorite per se. As long as it’s not _Last Christmas_ I’m good with most of them.”

“Good to know,” Eddie says. There’s a look in his eyes Andy can’t quite read but it’s gone in a moment when Eddie adds, “Another thing I love about Christmas is baking cookies. I love the way the whole house smells after a baking session.”

“Any chance there’ll be some to taste on Wednesday?” Andy asks cheekily.

Eddie grins at him. “How about you take over my tree decorating duties and I’ll bake you whatever you want in return?”

“Cinnamon stars,” Andy decides.

“Cinnamon stars it is,” Eddie agrees. “Good choice. One of my favorites as well.”

 A thought strikes Andy and he asks, “The kids like them, too, right?”

Eddie’s eyes soften. “They do.” He eyes his empty cup. “More tea?”

Andy shakes his head. “I think I’ve had enough, but thank you.”

“It’s getting late anyway,” Eddie notices, eyes flicking toward the clock on the wall.

“Not for you, though,” Andy points out. “Are you even able to fall asleep at a time like this when you’re used to working through the night?”

Eddie shrugs. “Sometimes, when the week’s been really exhausting. Most of them are, usually.”

Andy heart aches when he hears that. He wishes he could change the situation for Eddie, make everything a little easier at least, but he has no idea how he can do that, so instead he says, “I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you that, but I think you’re the strongest person I’ve ever known.”

Eddie’s cheeks redden. “I don’t know about that, Andy. I just do what I can and hope that by the end of the day it’s enough.”

“It is, trust me,” Andy tells him. “I’m sure your siblings would agree.”

Eddie is quiet for a moment. His eyes are soft in the warm glow of the lamp. “How did I ever manage without you, Andy Haldane?”

Andy smiles. “Pretty Well, I’d wager. You’re just doing a little bit better now that you have someone to talk to.”

Eddie laughs. “Now who’s selling himself short, hm?”

“Oh, stop it, you’re making me blush,” Andy says in mock-seriousness.

“Well, red does suit you,” Eddie teases. He nods to the deep red shirt Andy is wearing in appreciation. Andy has trouble not to squirm under Eddie’s gaze.

“Then I guess I’ll be picking a red button-down for Wednesday,” Andy muses. “Just for you.”

He tries to keep a straight face but the way Eddie blinks at him in surprise is so comical that he can’t help breaking out in a grin.

“You’re impossible,” Eddie states with a shake of his head.

“But you like me anyway,” Andy grins.

“Yeah, I do,” Eddie admits with a soft smile. He looks like he wants to say more but then the baby monitor springs to life and Rosie’s quiet whines fill the silence between them.

“Guess someone needs her big brother,” Andy muses softly.

Eddie’s eyes meet his. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

He starts to get up but Andy’s hand on his arm halts him. “Please stop apologizing for things that are out of your control?” he asks softly.

“I’ll try,” Eddie promises. He stands up and holds out his hand for Andy. “I’m afraid it’s time for bed for me now. Rosie – she usually spends the rest of the night in my room when she wakes up. It used to be my parents’ bedroom, but, well …”

“I used to do that, too,” Andy admits. “Whenever I woke up in the night I’d call for my parents and would only fall asleep again tucked in-between them.”

Eddie smiles at him. “I did that when I was at my grandparents’.”

He reaches for the empty cups on the table but Andy stops him. He nods to the baby monitor. “Go to Rosie. I’ll take care of this.”

“Thank you, Andy,” Eddie says. “See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Eddie,” Andy says quietly.

While Eddie makes his way upstairs Andy slowly gathers their cups and takes them to the kitchen. It doesn’t take him long to wash and dry them and put them back in their cupboard. Stifling a yawn, he turns off the light and makes his way upstairs. The hallway is dark and empty and after a quick stop in the bathroom to brush his teeth he steps into his room. Just as he’s finished changing into his pajamas, also dark red, he notices with amusement, and about to send his parents a quick message about coming home a day later a quiet knock on his door makes him look up.

“Come in,” he calls softly. To his surprise, Eddie enters the room on bare feet and closes the door gently behind him. “Did Rosie go back to sleep?”

Eddie nods. “Yeah, she was just thirsty and went right back to sleep after I gave her some water. She must be really exhausted.”

“It was quite a day,” Andy agrees. When Eddie doesn’t move from his place at the door he asks, “Do you want to sit down?”

Eddie looks indecisive. “You look like you’re about to go to bed,” he says. “I’m sorry, I don’t even know why I came here. We’ve already said goodnight.”

Andy pats the bed next to him. “Maybe I’m just that irresistible?” he teases. “Come on, Eddie, sit down.”

Eddie hesitates a moment longer before a grateful smile appears on his face. Clutching the baby monitor in his hands, he sits down next to Andy. “Hi,” he says shyly.

Andy laughs. “Hi yourself.”

“I really do feel stupid for coming here,” Eddie mutters when the silence between them stretches too long.

“Don’t,” Andy reassures him. “I’m not really tired yet anyway. In fact, I was about to send my parents a message about Wednesday.”

Eddie eyes fall to the phone in Andy’s hand. “Don’t let me keep you.”

Andy types a quick message, explaining the circumstances, and hits send with the hope that his parents didn’t already make plans for all of them. “All done,” he says and looks up at Eddie.

“I really hope you can stay,” Eddie tells him. “Not just because Anna would be sad if you couldn’t but because it’s going to be a great evening. Anna’s band always does a mix of orchestral pieces, modern songs and harmonized a capella versions. I really enjoyed performing the latter when I was still in school.”

“You were in the same band?” Andy asks.

Eddie nods. “I also was in our Irish dancing group.”

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Andy shakes his head in amazement.

“I certainly didn’t inherit my father’s drawing talent,” Eddie laughs. “And soccer, rugby or football never interested me much. At school I was always the odd one out, loving music and singing and dancing.”

Andy smiles. “And fossils.”

Eddie nods. “And fossils, though I had that in common with Lena, my best friend in school.”

“Lena?” Andy can’t help but ask. This was the first time he heard Eddie talk about her.

A smile formed on Eddie’s lips. “She’s in Camp Pendleton right now, serving with the Marine Corps. It’s always been her dream.” His smile turns wistful. “We don’t talk as much as I’d like anymore because we’re both busy but we’re still in contact. I can always count on her when I need to vent.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Andy says and he means it. “To be honest, I got the impression that you had no one like that in your life. I’m very happy I was wrong about that.”

“Well,” Eddie says, “a phone call is not the same as having someone sitting right next to you, is it?” He nudges Andy’s shoulder gently. “But Lena is great. We were quite the team in high school, together with Mike.”

Andy frowns. “Mike?”

“My ex-boyfriend,” Eddie explains, sounding a little bitter. “We used to be inseparable, the three of us. We all played in Anna’s band, me on the piano or guitar, Lena on the cello and Mike with his saxophone.” He leans a little closer to Andy and lowers his voice. “To be honest, I never much liked the sound of saxophones.”

“Me neither,” Andy admits. They both start laughing. “But,” Andy continues, “I have to admit I am very curious about your Irish dancing. That’s like _Lord of the Dance_ , right?”

Eddie nods. “Exactly like that. I think we have a couple of videos of my former group’s performances somewhere on the computer if you want to see me on stage.” Andy looks at him expectantly. “Of course you want to,” Eddie smiles. “I’ll see what I can find.”

“I can’t wait,” Andy tells him.

It’s a little over an hour later when Eddie bids Andy goodnight a second time. Their talk shifted from Eddie’s school friends and activities to Andy’s, and then to all the things they always wanted to try out but never did. Andy could have talked with Eddie all night but the late hour took its toll on him. When he yawns for the fifth time in just as many minutes Eddie pats him on the shoulder and stands up.

“Let’s pick this up tomorrow, hm? You look ready to fall asleep.”

Andy nods, already getting comfortable on the bed. “Mind turning the light off for me?”

“Of course not,” Eddie smiles. “Sleep well, Andy.”

“You, too,” Andy replies around another yawn.

From the door, Eddie chuckles softly and flicks the light switch. “Goodnight,” he whispers and gently closes the door behind him. In the darkness, Andy listens to his steps on their way down the hall. He buries himself deeper under the cover and closes his eyes with a sigh. He’s about to fall asleep when his phone lights up on the nightstand. With a groan he reaches for it and opens the message.

‘Just came back from a fundraiser with your grandparents,’ his mother writes. ‘Their new book on captivity issues is a go =) Anyway, of course it’s alright if you come home a day later. Have fun at the concert! Love you, Mom and Dad’

Andy smiles, happy for his grandparents and glad that there won’t be a scheduling conflict because of Anna’s concert. He can’t wait to tell her and her siblings the good news tomorrow. With that thought in mind, he finally closes his eyes and lets sleep pull him under.

* * *

Andy wakes up to a faceful of fur, an insistent, “Meow,” and quiet giggling. He opens his eyes and for a moment all he sees is black. Then Misto shifts on his chest and starts pawing at his pajamas shirt insistently. There’s more giggling and, still a little sleepily, Andy blinks in the direction of the door. Anna is standing there with Ken and Peggy at her sides, trying and failing to hide her amusement. Her younger siblings don’t even bother and wear matching grins. Rosie, meanwhile, is on her way over to Andy’s bed, holding her little arms out and smiling happily.

“Morning, Andy!” she says excitedly as she reaches his bed. He gladly follows her silent request and lifts her up. Misto immediately starts purring and butting his head against Rosie’s side, causing her to squeal in happiness and start petting him.

“Good morning to all of you, too,” Andy says, looking over to the door.

Peggy and Ken take this as their cue to jump on the bed as well. One of their knees comes in painful contact with several of Andy’s ribs.

“Good morning, Andy!” they chorus while he tries not to grimace in pain.

Anna gives up on hiding her mirth and grins. “Eddie said we could wake you,” she explains. “He was very adamant that we take the cat with us.”

Andy huffs out a laugh, remembering his words last night. “Where is he?”

“Making breakfast,” Ken says. He shifts around and the pressure on Andy’s ribs disappears.

“Waffles!” Peggy adds with a grin.

Andy answers it with one of his own. “I love waffles.”

“Rosie, too!” Rosie says.

“We know that, Rosie,” Peggy smiles at her. “Waffles are her favorite,” she tells Andy.

Rosie nods with a very serious face. “Favorite.”

“Well, then we better get downstairs, shall we? We don’t want Eddie eating all those waffles without us, do we?” Andy asks.

Ken giggles at him. “Eddie would never do that.”

Andy huffs out a laugh. “You’re right, that doesn’t sound like Eddie.” His fixes him with his gaze and pauses for dramatic effect. “But I would! Race you downstairs!”

Ken and Peggy shriek in joy as they scramble off the bed and run out of the room, almost barreling into Anna who jumps out of the way just in time. Andy follows them a little more slowly with Rosie at his side, holding his hand. Anna grins at him as they hurry downstairs, Misto right on their tails.

“We were first!” Peggy announces in joy when Andy steps into the kitchen. There’s a smug grin on her face that her younger brother matches.

Andy’s eyes meet Eddie’s across the room. “They were,” Eddie agrees, amused.

“Guess that means I don’t get all the waffles, mhm?” Andy asks with a very drawn out sigh as he lets go of Rosie’s hand so she can climb up on her chair.

“Waffles!” she says.

“Coming right up,” Eddie announces. He picks up the plate with all the waffles he’s already made and puts it down on the table. “There’s enough for everyone, so no need to be sad, Andy. Maybe you’ll win next time.”

Rosie agrees and pats Andy on the hand. “No sad, Andy.”

“Alright,” Andy says. He smiles at her to show her he’s happy. “See? I’m no longer sad.”

Rosie’s eyes shift from him to the plate of waffles. “Waffles,” she demands.

“Of course, my lady,” Andy says with a bow, making her giggle. He uses his fork to transfer one of the waffles to her plate before he gets himself one as well. Peggy, Ken and Anna are already happily munching on their own waffles while Eddie stands at the kitchen counter to make more.

“Hey,” Andy says to him once his plate is empty, “why don’t you sit down for a moment while I take over? You must be hungry, too.”

Eddie’s smile is soft and grateful as he hands Andy the spoon and bowl of batter. “Thank you, Andy.”

“Any time,” Andy replies. He makes waffle after waffle, and every now and then he sneaks a piece from Eddie’s plate whenever he’s not looking. Of course Eddie notices but he plays along because Peggy and Ken find it incredibly funny whenever Andy manages to steal another piece.

When the last amount of batter is turned into a waffle, Andy unplugs the waffle maker and sits down next to Eddie. His gaze moves from one Jones sibling to another. “So, I send my Mom a message yesterday regarding Anna’s concert and it looks like I can stay a day longer.”

“Really?” Anna asks. Her eyes widen and a happy smile makes them crinkle around the edges. “Oh, that is so great, Andy. Thank you!”

Andy laughs. “No need to thank me. You know I’m a sucker for good music.” His eyes shift to Eddie who smiles and looks away in embarrassment.

“So we’ll see you on Wednesday?” Peggy asks excitedly.

“Yep, right after school,” Andy confirms.

“Awesome,” Ken grins.

Rosie stares at him for a moment, before she repeats, “Awesome!”

Ken laughs at her. “You got that right, Rosie.”

After they finish washing the dishes and changing out of their pajamas they gather in the hallway. While Andy helps Rosie put on her snow suit and Anna, Peggy and Ken pull on their winter jackets and boots, Eddie goes upstairs to search for their ice skates. He comes back down with a large bag that looks quite heavy.

“I hope they still fit,” he says, looking down at the bag a little skeptically.

Anna takes a peek inside. “We’ll just take a couple of thick socks with us and we’ll be fine. Though there are no skates for Rosie.”

“No for Rosie?” Rosie asks, looking up at them with huge sad eyes.

Eddie crouches down next to Andy so he’s on eyelevel with her. “Sadly no, Rosebud. But your normal shoes will do just fine.”

“Yeah,” Andy agrees. “I didn’t get to try out skates until I was six years old.”

Rosie blinks at them. “Rosie is three.”

Eddie smiles at her. “And three is less than six.”

“Alright,” Rosie finally says, and that’s that.

Eddie takes her by the hand and Andy takes the bag from him. Together, the six of them head outside to Andy’s car. Peggy and Ken claim the two front seats for themselves the moment Andy unlocks the doors which leaves Anna, Eddie and Rosie to take the backseats. For the first time in his life Andy is glad that his truck holds six people and not just five.

He hauls the bag of skates onto the back of the car and takes Rosie’s hand in his to keep her by his side while Eddie vanishes into the garage to search for her car seat. Rosie is staring at the car with huge, scared eyes. Her lower lip starts to wobble when Eddie comes back and places the car seat inside.

“No,” she says resolutely when Eddie wants to lift her up. Taking a step backwards, she evades his hands by hiding behind Andy’s legs.

“Rosie,” Eddie says patiently, “we have to get in Andy’s car if we want to go ice skating.”

Rosie shakes her head. “We take bike?”

Eddie’s eyes soften. “Sweetheart, it’s too far away to go there by bicycle. We have to take the car.”

“No car,” Rosie says. Tears are filling her eyes and it breaks Andy’s heart to see her like that. “Car scary. Car bad.”

Judging by the look on Eddie’s face it tears at him just as much to see her so afraid. Andy hates himself a little for putting her in this situation since going ice skating was his idea, but on the other hand he knows that at one point Rosie will have to drive in a car again. Better get it over with now, he thinks, and take away her fear.

“How about I introduce you to my car?” he suggests just as it looks like Rosie is about to start crying. She hiccups and stares up at him and Andy takes that as his cue to go on. He points a finger at his car. “This beauty here is Old Faithful. Do you know why she’s called that?” Rosie shakes her head, sniffling. “It’s her name because I can always rely on her. She takes me safely wherever I need to go and never left me hanging, not even once. I know that cars can be scary and sometimes bad things happen, but I promise you that I will drive very slowly and stop when things get too scary for you. Would that be okay?”

Rosie sniffs and doesn’t look particularly convinced or happy, but in the end she hesitantly nods. “Okay.”

Andy smiles at her. “You are a very brave girl, Rosie. Do you think Eddie can put you in your seat now?”

She looks at her brother and holds out her arms in such a trusting way that Andy feels his throat close up. “Eddie, up.”

Eddie lifts her into his arms and for a moment holds her in a tight hug. His eyes meet Andy’s over her little shoulder and Andy has no problem deciphering the message. _Thank you_.

Andy watches as Eddie gently places his sister into the car seat before placing a kiss on her forehead when a cold hand tentatively touches his. He turns to see Anna smiling a little wobbly at him, her eyes brimming with tears. “That was amazing, Andy,” she whispers so that Rosie doesn’t hear. “We tried this a couple of times when Eddie still had his car but she absolutely refused to get in. I don’t know what made her believe you but I’m glad you’re here. We all are.”

She squeezes his hand briefly before joining her younger siblings in the car. Eddie softly closes the door on Rosie’s side and through the window Andy can see the little girl reaching for Anna’s hand, still looking distraught. He smiles at the sight before his attention is drawn to Eddie.

“I,” Eddie begins then stops. He looks helplessly at Andy, completely overwhelmed. Andy’s starting to worry about him having another asthma attack when Eddie crosses the distance between them with a few steps and wraps his arms around him. “Thank you so much,” he whispers fiercely and tightens his hold.

Andy brings his arms up around Eddie’s back and cradles the back of Eddie’s head in one hand. “I’m just glad it worked,” he says softly. Feeling Eddie’s erratic breaths on his neck he asks quietly, “Do you need your inhaler?”

Eddie huffs out a laugh and pulls away. “Probably,” he admits, wiping his sleeve over his eyes in embarrassment. He pulls the inhaler out of his coat pocket and takes a deep breath.

“Better?” Andy asks.

Eddie nods. “Yes. All ready to go.”

Andy smiles at him. “Then hop in. Do you know the way or do I have to look it up on my phone?”

“I know the way, don’t worry.”

It takes them longer to get to the lake than Andy had thought which might be because he’s driving ten miles under the speed limit, sometimes even slower when Rosie makes a distressed sound in the backseat. They try to keep her distracted with music, and if Andy was embarrassed yesterday when Eddie’s siblings found out he listens to Eddie’s song in the car, he’s downright mortified now when one of Eddie’s songs comes up and Eddie starts laughing. Rosie, on the other hand, gets excited when she realizes that her brother is singing and starts to sing along, completely forgetting her fear of driving in a car for a moment. It’s the most adorable thing Andy’s ever seen – or heard.

When they finally arrive at the lake it is blissfully empty of other people. There’s an elderly couple skating beautifully together and a young woman who is obviously a figure skater practically floats around the lake, but apart from them Andy and the Jones siblings are the only people there. They walk to one of the benches lining the shoreline. Andy and Eddie first help Peggy and Ken to put on their skates before putting on their own. The skates of Eddie’s father a little too large for Andy but an extra pair of socks solve that minor problem. Once everyone minus Rosie is wearing their skates, they slowly head out onto the frozen lake with Eddie holding Rosie’s hand, Anna holding Peggy’s and Andy holding Ken’s to make sure the younger Jones siblings don’t stumble and fall.

The moment they’re on the ice Andy is in his element. He tried his hand at ice hockey a couple of years ago and while he enjoyed the sport a broken wrist during one game and a nearly dislocated shoulder in another had put quite a dampener on his joy and he quit soon after. He’d known he wasn’t competitive enough for the sport, and while his parents had been sad that he didn’t pursue it anymore Andy had never regretted that choice.

He reaches for Ken’s other hand and slowly skates backwards, allowing Ken to find his footing. Eddie’s brother is a little unsteady on his feet and clinging desperately to Andy’s hands but Andy can see that this isn’t the first time Ken’s been on the ice. It takes his muscles only a few tentative steps to remember what to do and a few minutes later the tension leaves Ken’s body and he lets go of one of Andy’s hands. Together, they slowly skate across the lake and after a few rounds Ken feels brave enough to let go of Andy completely. Andy hovers next to him in case he falls but it isn’t really necessary.

Ahead of them, Anna and Peggy made similar progress. Peggy is skating on her own as well, a little less confidently than her younger brother perhaps, but still with her head held high. She looks over her shoulder and grins at Andy. Next to her, Anna is all grace. She beautifully glides across the ice, making Andy wonder if she used to try her hand at figure skating or ice hockey as well.

Ken races after his sisters and with a nod from Anna Andy takes this as his cue to go see what Eddie and Rosie are up to. He turns around and almost falls over in laughter. Instead of Eddie helping Rosie to stay on her feet Eddie is desperately clinging onto her, his whole body tense. Compared to Anna he looks like Andy imagines an elephant would were he ever to wander onto a frozen lake.

Rosie seems to be a little frustrated that she can’t go after her siblings. Her eyes meet Andy’s and she says, “Help.”

Andy grins and skates over to them. The look in Eddie’s eyes dares him to laugh.

“So, you can do Irish dance, but you can’t even stand straight on skates?” he asks in amusement.

Eddie glares at him. “It always takes me a while to find my footing, yes.”

“Why didn’t you say something when I suggested ice skating?” Andy asks. “I’m sure we would have found something everyone enjoys.”

“The kids love it,” Eddie says with a shrug. “That’s enough for me.”

Andy’s grin softens into a smile. “Of course it is.” He reaches for Rosie’s hand and holds out his other for Eddie. “Hold onto me? I promise I won’t let you fall.”

Much to Andy’s surprise Eddie doesn’t even hesitate. He relinquishes his hold on Rosie’s hand and shoulders and latches onto Andy’s. Andy feels his fingers being ground together under the pressure Eddie applies but refrains from commenting on it. On his left side, Rosie is getting restless.

“Andy? Go,” she says, pointing towards Anna, Ken and Peggy.

“Your wish is my command, my Lady,” Andy grins. He pushes forward and Rosie follows easily, gliding across the ice with her street shoes as if she’d done this a hundred times before. On his right, Eddie is hanging on for dear life.

“Maybe I should go sit down,” he murmurs as he’s stumbling over his skates, almost taking Andy and Rosie down with him.

Andy shakes his head and helps him right himself. “Nonsense.” He sees Anna coming over to them, her younger siblings not far behind. “Anna, would you mind taking Rosie with you?”

Anna skates to a stop next to her sister and takes her hand. “Of course not. Come on, Rosie, Eddie needs Andy’s help more than you do.”

“Ha ha,” Eddie grumbles.

 “Yeah,” Andy agrees with Anna, “you’re already a pro.”

“Rosie pro,” Rosie declares proudly. She lets Anna pull her along and starts shrieking in happiness when Anna speeds up.

Andy watches them for a moment, making sure that Rosie is up to the task, before turning back to Eddie. He grabs both his hands and, just as he did with Ken earlier, he slowly starts skating backwards, pulling Eddie along. “You need to relax, Eddie. I’m not going to let you fall.”

“I’m rubbish at this,” Eddie admits. “Always have been. My siblings, they take to the ice like fish to water. Me? I stumble along, hoping to keep up without breaking anything.”

“I can see that,” Andy laughs. “I think it’s very brave of you to do this for them.”

Eddie’s blue eyes gaze up. “Really?”

Andy nods. “Yeah, but how about we try a little less stumbling and more skating? You need to loosen up, Eddie. You’re way too tense.”

“I don’t know how,” Eddie says miserably.

Andy gets an idea. After looking over his shoulder to make sure Anna and the others aren’t too far away, he tells Eddie to close his eyes. “Concentrate on the way my body moves. Imagine it’s a dance, and I’m leading. You just have to follow.”

Eddie heaves a sigh and does as he’s told. Andy skates backwards in a wavy motion and after a few moments Eddie starts mimicking his movements. It’s not really graceful but it’s progress.

“Now open your eyes, but don’t stop. Keep going,” Andy says.

Eddie’s blue eyes meet his and hold his gaze while he tries to follow the path Andy sets. His steps are jerky and he stumbles once, but otherwise they’re slowly but steadily moving across the lake.

“See? You’re not rubbish at this,” Andy tells him softly.

Eddie huffs out a laugh. “I wouldn’t even make the local kindergarten team.”

“That’s probably true,” Andy admits. “But for someone who doesn’t like being on the ice you’re doing great.”

“Thanks,” Eddie smiles. “I really appreciate your help. And your words of confidence.”

Andy smiles back at him. “Ready to let go of one hand?”

Eddie lets out a resigned sigh. “Would it matter if I said no?” Without waiting for an answer he lets go of Andy’s right hand. It takes him a moment to find his balance. “I did not fall,” he says, surprised.

“Well done,” Andy acknowledges with amusement. “Let’s go.”

He tugs at Eddie’s hand to help him start moving. It’s slow going at first, but gradually Eddie learns to trust his feet and Andy to keep him upright. Andy speeds things up to a moderate pace and while Eddie still stumbles more than he’s skating Andy knows he begins to enjoy himself. He can tell by the way Eddie’s shoulders aren’t that hunched up anymore and by the loosening of the crushing grip on his hand.

They join Eddie’s siblings and skate after them round for round on the lake. The more relaxed and confident Eddie gets the more his posture improves. After half an hour on the ice his hold on Andy’s hand has become so relaxed that it feels more like holding hands than lending support. Through their gloves, Andy can feel the warmth of Eddie’s fingers against his and he finds himself reluctant to let go.

“Do you want to try it on your own?” he asks anyway.

Eddie turns panicked eyes on him and shakes his head. “No, absolutely not.”

His grip tightens and Andy squeezes back in reassurance. “Alright.”

In front of them, Rosie and her siblings have the time of their lives. Anna and Peggy have moved their little sister in-between them and pull her along at a dazzling speed, much to Rosie’s delight. Ken is holding onto Anna’s other hand, now and again throwing a little jump in there just for the fun of it. Andy and Eddie are a little slower and Andy makes sure they skate smaller circles closer to the center of the lake to keep up with the younger Jones siblings.

When it becomes obvious that Rosie, Ken and Peggy are getting tired, Andy steers all of them back to the shore. Eddie looks relieved to finally be back on solid ground again. He quickly changes into his shoes before helping his younger siblings do the same. Looking over at Anna and Andy, he says, “You two can go a few more rounds without us, if you want to.”

He doesn’t have to say it twice. Anna grabs Andy’s hand and pulls him back onto the lake. It feels good to stretch his legs and finally be able to go full speed and change between skating forwards and backwards whenever he feels like it. Next to him, Anna laughs in delight.

“Where did you learn to skate so well?” he asks her after she finishes a pirouette.

“Ballet and figure skating,” Anna explains, confirming Andy’s earlier thought. “I haven’t been to training in months though.”

“Why not?” Andy asks.

She shrugs and twirls around. “Training was on Tuesday and Thursday from six to seven-thirty.”

“And that’s too late,” Andy realizes, “because by the time you get home Eddie has to be at the diner.”

Anna nods. “Yeah. But it doesn’t matter. It was too expensive anyway.”

She sends him a brave smile that makes her look even sadder and skates another beautiful pirouette. Andy wishes there was a way he could help her and give her back this part of her life. He can’t help admiring her and Eddie for all the things they have sacrificed and continue to do so to keep their family together.

“What about you?” Anna asks, changing the subject. “How did you learn to skate so well?”

“Ice hockey,” Andy explains. “In the end, I preferred football, though.”

Anna smiles. “Liam does as well,” she says. Her eyes widen when she realizes what she just let slip.

“Liam?” Andy teases. “And who might that be?”

“Nobody?” Anna tries. At Andy’s raised eyebrow she relents. “A guy.”

Andy can barely hide his grin. “A guy,” he repeats. “Does Eddie know?”

Anna shakes her head. “There is nothing to know,” she insists. “He’s in some of my classes and in my band, playing the violin. We practice together, sometimes. He’s … nice.”

“Well,” Andy says with a wink, “I’m sure Eddie would be happy for you if there ever was something to tell.”

Anna stares at him. “How can you be so sure?”

Andy smiles. “Because your brother wants nothing more than to see you happy.”

“I want to see him happy, too,” Anna says. Her eyes shift to the shore where Eddie, Ken, Peggy and Rosie wave at them. They both wave back and Anna’s gaze fixes his again. “You do that, you know? You make him happy. It’s good to see Eddie smile again.”

“I’m glad to be of service,” Andy tells her honestly.

Anna nods at him and a look of quiet understanding passes between them before she says, “Let’s head back, yeah? It’s almost time for lunch.”

Together, they skate back towards the shore. Anna does a few more jumps and twirls that her siblings acknowledge with enthusiastic applause and cheers. Andy comes to an abrupt halt before them, spraying up a bit of ice in the process which makes Rosie laugh.

“Ready to head home?” Eddie asks.

Andy and Anna nod and quickly change out of their skates. More and more people are arriving at the lake for an afternoon of fun and Andy is glad they got here early enough to have the ice mostly to themselves. They head back to the car and this time Rosie only hesitates a moment before allowing Eddie to put her in her car seat.

“Andy drive slow?” she asks.

“Of course, Rosie,” Andy reassures her with a smile and starts the car.

They have barely left the lakeside when Eddie gently taps him on the shoulder. Andy glances at the rearview mirror and sees Rosie fast asleep. He shares a quiet smile with Eddie and turns his attention back to Ken and Peggy who talk excitedly about how much fun they had.

Rosie sleeps through the whole drive and only reluctantly wakes up when Andy parks the car in front of the Jones house. “We home?” she asks with a yawn.

“Yes, Rosebud, we’re home,” Eddie tells her softly. He hands Anna the keys to the door and looks at Andy. “Can you take her while I stow the car seat in the garage?”

“Sure,” Andy says and carefully lifts Rosie out of her seat. She blinks at him a little groggily before burying her head in his shoulder and closing her eyes again while mumbling, “Good car.”

Andy huffs out a laugh and slowly walks up to the door with her. Anna takes her from him so he can get out of his shoes and jacket and he follows her into the living room where Peggy and Ken are already waiting for them. Eddie joins them a moment later, still holding the bag of skates.

“How does pea soup sound for lunch?”

As a child, Andy would have wrinkled his nose and very politely said, “No, thank you.” Nowadays he loves soups and stews of any kind and the Jones siblings apparently do, too.

“Good,” Eddie says. “Will you be okay here while I put away the skates and make lunch?”

All except Peggy nod. She asks, “Can we watch the Christmas video now, Eddie?”

Andy sees the silent exchange between Anna and Eddie and the way Anna nods slightly. Eddie smiles at Peggy. “Sure. Anna can put it on for you.”

Anna places Rosie on the sofa and boots up the laptop. She connects it to the TV and searches through several folders until she finds the right video. Before she starts it she explains for Andy’s benefit, “Eddie took this last year on Christmas. We always sing carols before we get to open our presents and Eddie set up his phone on the mantelpiece and recorded the whole thing.”

She hits play and happy laughter from a year ago fills the living room. Next to Andy, Peggy and Ken have gone quiet and stare at the TV with huge eyes, completely mesmerized by their parents. On Andy’s other side, a sad, wistful smile tugs at Anna’s lips. Andy squeezes her shoulder briefly to show her he understands before he turns his eyes back to the TV. All the Jones siblings are wearing the most hideous Christmas sweaters Andy has ever seen. He absolutely loves them.

“Those sweaters rock,” he says to no one in particular.

Anna laughs. “They’re so ugly they’re almost cool, aren’t they? Mama made them for us.”

“Like the Weasley family?” Andy asks.

Anna nods but Ken furrows his brow. “Who’s the Weasley family?”

“They’re from a book series called _Harry Potter_ ,” Andy explains. “We can read it sometime if you want to.”

In the video the laughter slowly dies down and Andy takes a moment to study Eddie’s parents more closely. The first thing he notices is the brilliant blue eyes of Eddie’s mother that all Jones siblings share. Her hair is blond like Anna’s but not as straight. Andy can see where Eddie and Rosie got their blond curls from. Her face is lean and kind and filled with so much happiness as she looks at her children. Eddie’s father is in his wheelchair next to her, smiling just as softly as his wife and holding little Rosie in his arms. His brown hair is a little shaggy and frames his round face. His dimples remind Andy of Eddie when he smiles but apart from that Eddie looks more like his mother than his father. Ken and Peggy, on the other hand, take more after their father with their dark hair.

“Now, which song do you want to sing first?” Eddie’s mother asks her children once the excitement calms down. In her lap sits a beautiful white guitar waiting to be strummed.

“ _Deck the rooftops_!” Peggy suggests enthusiastically.

Alice Jones turns her head to her husband and smiles warmly. “Your favorite, love.”

Alan Jones smiles back at her. “My daughter has good taste.”

Alice’s smile turns into a grin and she begins picking notes from her guitar. Next to her, Eddie joins in on his blue guitar. One by one all members of the Jones family begin to sing and Andy is blown away. If hearing Eddie perform on his own was amazing, this is downright awesome and it puts the sing-a-longs of the Haldanes to total shame. While Alice and her daughters take the lead Eddie, Ken and their father provide the harmonies and it’s the best rendition of this Christmas song that Andy’s ever heard. He suddenly gets why Peggy and Ken loving watching this video and why it’s so hard for Anna and Eddie. Eddie’s camera captures the love in his parents’ eyes perfectly when they look at each of their children. Together with their voices and the music it’s downright perfect as far as family videos go.

One song turns into another until Alice decides the next one will be the last because it’s time to start opening the presents. In the background, Andy notices the Christmas tree and can’t help but grin when he sees the lights distributed a little unevenly around it, remembering Eddie’s words about hating to put them up. Beneath the tree a lot of presents lie beautifully wrapped. Some are small, tiny even, while others are big and heavy-looking. Andy’s grin slowly fades when the realization hits him that this year Christmas at the Jones house will feature less presents, less laughter and less harmonies sung in front of the tree.

In the video, Eddie suggests _Silent Night_ as their last song. Alice and Eddie let their fingers rest on the guitars as Alice begins to sing in her high, clear voice. Her husband joins in after a verse, providing the harmonies. It’s beautiful to watch the two of them together. Their voices match each other perfectly and with that much talent it’s no wonder that all their children are crazily talented when it comes to music. Eddie and his siblings join in on the refrain and Andy is not ashamed to admit that his eyes mist over, hearing all of them singing that beautiful song together.

“That was absolutely stunning,” he breathes when the song and video end. “Wow.”

“Mama is great, isn’t she?” Peggy asks him happily.

Andy nods. “Your mother is fantastic. All of you are. Those harmonies … just wow.”

“I think we’ve got a fan,” Eddie says quietly amused from his spot by the door. “Lunch is ready, if anybody is hungry.”

Ken and Peggy scramble off the sofa and into the kitchen, closely followed by Rosie. Andy waits for Anna to shut off the computer before they join the others. Eddie is just placing a huge pot of soup onto the kitchen table when they take their seats. Everyone digs in and it’s the funniest thing to watch Rosie trying to eat her soup without spilling it all over the place. Suffice to say half of her soup is on the table by the time she’s finished.

“Rosie all wet,” she pouts and looks at Eddie like it’s all his fault.

Eddie laughs and gently taps her on the nose. “How about a bath and change of clothes?”

Rosie nods, all serious. “Yes, bath and clothes.”

She holds her arms up for Eddie to lift her. Eddie shakes his head and laughs. “Oh no, you are walking upstairs on your own, young lady. I don’t want your soup all over me as well.”

Rosie blinks at him before she grins and launches herself out of the chair. She reaches for Eddie but he is quicker, obviously having expected the sneak attack. He jumps out of her way and starts running backwards. Rosie follows him with squeals of laughter. Eddie lures her upstairs this way, though her laughter can still be heard in the kitchen.

“This is normal,” Anna explains when she sees Andy’s amused expression. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to the Jones craziness.”

Andy hopes he will. His life can do with a little more crazy in it.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by so fast that Andy has barely time to breathe before he and Eddie have to leave. They spent the afternoon reading and drawing with Eddie’s siblings and, much to Andy’s delight, he got treated to an a capella version of his favorite Christmas song, courtesy of the Jones siblings. All in all he had an amazing afternoon and Andy is almost as sad to leave as Eddie’s brother and sisters are to see him go.

“Andy come back?” Rosie asks once he and Eddie are all bundled up in their winter coats and ready to go.

Andy crouches down to her level and gives her a smile. “I will come back, promise. You’ll see me again in just three days.”

Rosie holds up three fingers. “Three?”

“Exactly! Well done, Rosie,” Andy tells her.

She gives him a peck on the cheek and then Peggy and Ken are coming up to hug him around the waist. “See you Wednesday,” Ken says.

“Bring stories!” Peggy adds with a grin.

“I’ll do my best,” Andy promises. He turns to Anna. “I can’t wait for the concert. Thank you for getting a ticket for me.”

Anna smiles at him. “Thank you for coming. Have a good drive back into town.”

They have. Even though it started snowing about an hour ago the streets are still in a relatively good condition and with Andy’s careful driving they get to the diner without a problem. Andy parks right in front and helps Eddie get his bike from the back. Eddie smiles at him and for a moment they’re just standing there in the snowfall, looking at each other.

“The video!” Andy suddenly says. Judging by Eddie expression he has no clue what Andy is talking about, so Andy elaborates, “You wanted to show me a video of your Irish dance performance.”

Eddie looks at him a little sheepishly. “I admit I totally forgot about that. It’s not that important anyway.”

“Well, it is to me,” Andy disagrees softly.

“Why?” Eddie asks him. His brow is furrowed adorably.

Andy shrugs a little self-consciously. “Because it’s you.”

Eddie’s cheeks redden though that could be the cold. He smiles. “Well, if that’s the case than I promise to look for the video and we’ll watch it on Wednesday. Deal?”

“Deal,” Andy agrees with a grin. “You better hurry inside or you’ll be late.”

“Will you come over later?” Eddie asks, adjusting his grip on his bike.

Andy shakes his head. “Nah, I think I’ll just go through my notes once more quickly and go to bed early. But I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Alright,” Eddie says. “Good luck with your exam tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Andy laughs. “I’m going to need it.”

Eddie shakes his head, his eyes soft. “I know you. You won’t. Goodnight, Andy.”

“Goodnight, Eddie.”

They share one more smile before Eddie turns around and heads to the back entrance of the diner. He secures his bike and looks over his shoulder one last time. “Thank you for the great weekend, Andy,” he says quietly. “Wednesday can’t come fast enough.”

Andy gets back in his car with a stupid smile on his face.

* * *

Andy’s exam on Monday goes well. In the end he has to rush through the last three questions but overall he’s okay with how it went. And just like that exams are suddenly over and Christmas break is looming ahead. Everyone in his class is set on celebrating their new found freedom and his study group insists that Andy joins them, so he does even though he planned on spending the evening at the diner with Eddie. He sends Eddie a quick text just as he and his classmates are heading for the nearest bar.

‘Hey, Eddie. Just wanted to let you know that my classmates dragged me along for celebration. I won’t make it to the diner tonight. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow!’

Eddie’s reply comes half an hour later when Andy’s into his second beer. ‘Have fun celebrating! You’ve certainly earned it. The exam went well, I take it?’

Andy can’t help but smile when he reads the message. He quickly types back, ‘Yes, it went pretty well, I guess. We’ll see once I get the results. Have a good evening and don’t work too hard.’ He puts a winking smiley at the end and hits send.

“Who are you messaging?” Jason, one of his classmates, asks, peering over Andy’s shoulder at Andy’s phone with curious eyes.

“Eddie, my friend from the diner,” Andy explains, putting his phone away.

Jason grins at him. “Oh, Eddie.”

“The Eddie?” Natalie teases from across the table.

“Shut up,” Andy tells them just as his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out again and involuntarily smiles when he sees that it’s another message from Eddie.

Jason nudges him. “So, what does _Eddie_ have to say? Is he already missing you?”

Andy ignores him and opens the message. ‘Will do and don’t drink too much,’ is Eddie’s reply. A moment later it is followed by a video and another message. ‘I wanted to show you this today but since you’re not here I figured I’d just send it. It’s the Irish dance video you were so insistent on seeing.’

Andy is very much tempted to watch the video right then and there but he’s pretty sure Eddie wouldn’t appreciate the larger audience. So he puts his phone back in his pocket and smiles at his classmates. “Eddie says we shouldn’t drink too much.”

Laughter rings around the table and Natalie loudly calls for another round.

* * *

 

When Andy wakes up sometime after midday the next day it is with a groan and a splitting headache. He can’t remember the last time he drank this much but he does remember why he usually doesn’t. There’s a fuzzy taste in his mouth and the pale winter sun feels blinding where it peaks through his blinds. He hates being hung over.

After a rejuvenating shower and some cereal he managed to scrounge up in the kitchen Andy feels a little more awake and alive in general. He settles back down on his bed with a cup of warm tea in one hand and reaches for his phone with the other. There are several text messages he’s missed since last night. One is from his parents who want to know how his exam went. He types back a quick reply that it went well and refrains from mentioning his night out. Two messages are from Miriam who correctly guesses that his night was long and that he probably has the hangover of hell if he isn’t picking up his phone before two pm.

‘Hope the fun was worth it,’ are the final words of her second message and Andy can just picture her gloating.

He types back, ‘You are a horrible person if you’re happy about your friend’s suffering.’

Her reply is immediate. ‘You getting wasted is going to be the diner’s gossip for weeks. Better man up, Haldane.’

‘I hate you,’ is Andy’s very creative response.

She sends him a smiley that’s blowing a kiss at him and he has a hard time resisting the urge to throw his phone into the nearest corner and pout. He closes the chat and his eyes fall on Eddie’s name. Remembering the video he didn’t get to see yesterday Andy opens Eddie’s last message and gently taps the play button.

A large group of Irish dancers is standing on a stage. The men wear dark black uniforms lined with silver while the women wear beautiful silver dresses adorned with black roses. Andy has no trouble finding Eddie in the group. He is almost but not quite in the center of the line, standing with his back straight and his right foot crossed in front of his left. He looks regal like that, Andy can’t help thinking as he gazes at Eddie’s serious face. Then the music starts and Andy’s mind is blown.

It’s not the first time he’s seen Irish dancing. His mother is a huge fan of the show _Lord of the Dance_ and has the DVD at home which of course means the rest of the family had to watch it with her at least once in their lives. Andy remembers the first time he saw it, remembers how graceful the female dancers looked when dancing in their softshoes and how powerful it was when all of them wore hardshoes and created a rhythm matching the music.

Eddie’s Irish dance group is not quite as good as the one from Andy’s memory, of course, but it’s still impressive how fast they move their feet and how synchronous they are. Not one of them falters even once in their steps or leaps or loses their balance. It makes him wonder even more why Eddie can’t really get the hang of ice skating when he’s able to dance like that.

The performance ends and Eddie’s previously stoic face breaks out into a relieved grin. He waves a little at the camera and Andy has no doubt that his whole family was there that day to cheer him on. The video cuts off and without thinking Andy hits play again. It’s just as mesmerizing the second time as it was the first time. Andy’s gaze is drawn to Eddie. His hair is shorter than Andy is used to, his curls barely visible. The dark outfit suits him and underlines his lean figure. His feet move at a dazzling speed and all Andy can do is stare and admire.

He starts typing a message as soon as the dance is finished. ‘You have to show me that in person, Eddie. That performance is so amazing! The way you move your feet is … wow! How do you do that?’

A moment later Eddie’s reply comes. “Lots of training, Andy. Glad to see you’re back amongst the living.’

Andy groans. Miriam really wasn’t kidding when she said they’d been gossiping about him last night. He decides to pointedly ignore Eddie’s last sentence and types, ‘You haven’t answered my question. Will you show me? Please?’

Eddie sends back a happy smiley and the words, ‘How can I possibly say no to that?’

‘You are the best,’ Andy types back. ‘See you later at the diner.’

‘Take some aspirin,’ is Eddie’s last friendly advice. Andy follows it gladly.

* * *

“You are brilliant!”

Those are the words Andy greets Eddie with when he steps into the diner later that evening. Eddie just laughs at him and swats him with a menu.

“You are!” Andy insists as Eddie leads him to a table. “Seriously, Eddie, your dancing group is amazing. You were good, like really good!”

“Yes, we were,” Eddie says. He smiles wistfully. “I do miss dancing.”

Andy’s heart aches at the quiet admission. “I’m sorry.”

For a moment Eddie looks surprised. Then his eyes soften. “Thank you, but it’s not your fault. I’m just glad you enjoyed the performance.”

“Are there more? Videos, I mean?” Andy clarifies.

Eddie nods. “Yeah, I found a couple more on the hard drive. I didn’t even know my parents took them. We can watch them tomorrow if you’d like.”

“And afterwards a live performance?” Andy grins.

“I already agreed to that, didn’t I?” Eddie asks with a quirk of his lips. “But don’t expect too much. I haven’t done this in months.”

Andy smiles. “I’m sure you’ll be great,” he echoes Eddie’s encouraging words from yesterday.

Eddie shakes his head fondly and points to the menu. “Now, what can I bring you apart from an iced tea?”

After Andy orders Eddie vanishes into the kitchen. It’s Miriam who brings him his drink.

“Hi, Andy,” she says, smiling sweetly. Too sweetly for Andy’s liking.

“Hi, Miriam,” he greets her warily.

Her smile widens into a grin. “How’s the headache?”

“Doing fine, thanks for asking,” Andy tells her truthfully. The aspirin earlier took care of most of the pain, leaving only a relatively dull throbbing in his left temple.

“So?” she asks, looking at him expectantly.

Andy frowns at her in confusion. “So what?”

“Was the partying worth the hangover?” she grins.

Andy blinks at her. “Honestly? I don’t even remember when or how I got home, much less most of the partying,” he moans.

Miriam laughs at him, startling a middle-aged couple in the corner five tables away from them. “Welcome to life as a proper student, Andy. The parties you don’t remember are the best.”

“If you say so,” Andy says, not particularly convinced.

“Yeah, maybe you hooked up with someone! But don’t worry, you’ll get to relive all the embarrassing things you did the moment your friends start posting videos of the evening online,” Miriam grins.

Andy’s eyes widen. That is a scary thought, he thinks. He’s about to give in to the urge to check his social media accounts when Miriam laughs again. “I’m just teasing you, Andy. Don’t look so worried. You had a good evening, celebrated the end of semester – you earned that.”

“It still feels weird,” he admits. “I’m not the guy who makes a habit of drinking himself into oblivion.”

Miriam shrugs. “Once is not a habit, Andy,” she points out. She looks briefly over her shoulder before turning back to him. “Wanna bet ten bucks that you’ll be smiling in a moment?”

Before Andy can ask what she means she takes a step to the side and reveals Eddie coming up with his dinner.

“You owe me ten bucks,” Miriam whispers. Andy can’t help blushing when he realizes she is right. On her way to the counter she tells Eddie, “Have a fun break.”

Eddie puts the plates down on the table. “Why do you owe her ten bucks?” he asks, sitting down across from Andy.

Andy shakes his head. “Never mind that.” He notices the lack of a second fork. “No dessert for you?”

“Not today,” Eddie tells him with an apologetic smile. “I’m allergic to almonds.”

Andy stares down at his dessert with a frown. “I would have picked something else if I’d known.”

Eddie laughs just like he did in the Christmas video, happy and carefree. “That’s kind but really not necessary. It’s your dessert, Andy. You should pick what you like. And I’m told this,” he points at the plate with the cake on it, “is really delicious.”

“What exactly to you mean by being allergic?” Andy asks. “Is it allergic as in you can’t breathe or more as in you get rashes on your skin?”

“Both, actually,” Eddie says. “The rashes are pretty irritating, but it’s the breathing problems which are worse, especially coupled with my asthma.” He shrugs. “To be honest I don’t even know how badly I would react nowadays. The last time I accidentally ate almonds was at a friend’s birthday party when I was … eight, or something.”

“Still,” Andy says, “that must have been terrifying at the time.”

Eddie thinks about that for a moment. “Not more terrifying than a normal asthma attack. What about you? Any allergies I should know about when I bake cookies tomorrow?”

Andy shakes his head. “No food allergies. I’m just mildly allergic to some insect bites. You can go all out on the cookies.”

“Oh, I will, don’t worry,” Eddie grins.

Andy grins back at him. He takes a bite out of his sandwich and asks, “When exactly should I be there? I know I said lunchtime, but when is that exactly? Not that I’m too early and wake you up or something.”

“How about one pm?” Eddie suggests. That’s the time I usually get up and start making lunch. Peggy and Ken will be home at about one-thirty so that would be a good time, too, if you want to eat with us.”

“One pm sounds good,” Andy decides. “I can help you with lunch if you’d like. Any ideas yet what we’ll have?”

Eddie nods. “I’ve still got a pumpkin left over from Halloween and was thinking of making pumpkin fries with chicken breast and salad.”

“Sounds delicious,” Andy says. “Can’t say I’ve ever made fries out of a pumpkin but I can make a mean salad.”

“Then I hereby officially declare you in charge of our salad tomorrow,” Eddie announces, making Andy laugh.

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

Eddie’s break ends sooner than both of them would like. Kathryn comes over to them just as they’re in the middle of talking about the concert tomorrow and gently, but firmly interrupts them.

“Eddie? I’m sorry to have to cut your break short but we need another pair of hands in the kitchen,” she says apologetically.

“Of course,” Eddie says immediately. He turns back to Andy and smiles at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow at one, alright?”

Andy nods. “You will. See you then, Eddie.”

“Goodnight,” Eddie calls over his shoulder before he steps through the kitchen doors.

Andy glances back down to the piece of almond cake and scoops up a forkful. It does taste delicious, just as Eddie promised, but Andy is sure it would taste even better if he could have shared it with Eddie. Next time, he’s going to make sure to avoid anything with almonds in it.

* * *

Andy’s ringing the bell at one pm sharp, overnight bag slung over his shoulder and car keys still in his hand. Even before the door opens he hears Rosie’s excited shout of, “Andy!” from inside. He has to bite his lips to keep from grinning like a maniac.

“Andy!” Rosie exclaims again the moment Eddie opens the door. She runs up to him with outstretched arms and Andy picks her up and twirls her around.

“Hello, Rosie!” he greets as he settles her on his hip. His bag is hanging precariously off his shoulder but he doesn’t care. “Have you missed me?”

Rosie nods, her eyes large and serious. “Very much,” she tells him.

Warmth spreads from Andy’s heart all through his body at her honest words. He tightens his arms around her and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. “I’ve missed you, too.”

“Eddie, too,” Rosie suddenly says then. “Eddie miss Andy.”

Andy finally turns his head and looks at Eddie who seems to be holding on to the door handle for dear life, shuffling his feet awkwardly. There’s a light blush on his cheeks and Andy assumes that Rosie wasn’t meant to say that. He steps closer to Eddie and carefully extracts his fingers from the door. “I missed Eddie as well,” he tells Rosie, focusing on her instead of Eddie. Out of the corner of his eyes he notices Eddie staring at him, nevertheless. “Even though we just saw each other yesterday evening.”

“Kathryn?” Rosie asks.

Andy nods. “That’s right, Eddie was working and I was eating dinner at Kathryn’s. And now it’s time to prepare lunch, isn’t it?”

The last part he says to Eddie who blinks at him. “Right,” he says. “Come inside.”

Andy grins at him. “Hi, first of all.”

Eddie lets out a little laugh and pushes a hand through his curls. “Hi, Andy.”

Andy sets Rosie down and slips out of his shoes and jacket before quickly taking his bag upstairs. When he joins Eddie and Rosie in the kitchen, Eddie is already cutting the pumpkin into fries-sized pieces while Rosie stands next to him on a chair and cleans the salad in the sink. Andy walks up to her. “Need any help?”

Rosie nods and begins to instruct him on how to properly wash the salad, tomatoes, paprika and cucumbers. Andy humors her, much to Eddie’s amusement, and is content being Rosie’s assistant. When it comes to cutting the salad and vegetables into pieces, he takes over since Rosie is still way too young to wield a sharp knife. She proceeds on telling him how to do it, however, and insists on putting the pieces into the big salad bowl.

They work quietly side by side. Eddie is finished before them. The pumpkin fries are spiced and sprinkled with cheese and ready to go into the oven while the chicken breast is still marinating. “I’ll wait till Ken and Peggy get home before I cook them,” he explains when he sees Andy’s questioning look. “Sometimes it takes them a little longer to get home because they talk to friends after school or something. Lunch gets cold, I have to reheat it – after the third time this happened I just decided to prepare everything and start the actual cooking once they’re here.”

The doorbell rings a few minutes later just as Rosie is satisfied with their salad. Eddie wipes his hands on his apron and goes to let his younger siblings in. Instead of a happy greeting Andy hears a gasp from the hallway and Eddie asking, “Peggy, what happened?”

Taking Rosie by the hand he heads out to the hallway with her to see what’s going on. Peggy is shrugging out of her coat, her face turned downwards and hidden behind her hair. Ken is hovering a step behind her, looking distraught.

Eddie kneels down in front of Peggy and softly asks, “Please look at me.”

Reluctantly Peggy raises her head and Andy’s eyes widen. Her left eye is swollen and Andy can see the beginning of a bruise forming around it.

“Peggy?” Rosie asks timidly. She lets go of Andy’s hand and walks over to her sister. “Peggy hurt,” she says in a quiet voice.

Peggy smiles at her and ruffles her hair. “It’s not so bad, Rosie. Don’t worry.”

“What happened?” Eddie asks again, voice full of anguish. “Who did this to you?”

Peggy finally meets his eyes. “Some guys in school,” she explains, her head held up defiantly. “They were harassing Ken, calling him mean things, telling lies about our family. When I saw them pushing him around, I pushed back.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Eddie says and draws her into a hug. He holds out his other arm to draw Ken in as well. “Are you alright, Ken? Are you hurt?”

Ken shakes his head against Eddie’s shoulder. Andy sees him clinging tightly to the back of Eddie’s shirt and a few tears escaping. It breaks his heart. He knows from firsthand experience that children can be cruel but he had never been pushed around in school, never came home with scrapes and bruises.

“Are you hurt anywhere else, Peggy?” Eddie asks, pulling back. His eyes roam over his younger sister’s face.

“My hands are a little scraped but that’s it,” Peggy says, showing him her hands.

Eddie stares at them for a moment before he takes a deep, steadying breath and stands up. “Alright. Andy, could you start lunch while I take care of these two little heroes?”

Andy forces a smile and nods. “Of course. Come on, Rosie, let’s put the fries in the oven.”

Rosie goes with him albeit a little reluctantly. After a few encouraging words she helps him start the oven. While Andy roasts the meat she sets the table all by herself. Andy hands her one plate after another and Rosie puts them in their right places, followed by knives and forks. He tries not to get too worried when Eddie, Peggy and Ken are not back downstairs by the time lunch is ready. He shuts off the oven while Rosie walks to the base of the stairs and shouts, “Lunch ready!”

She comes back into the kitchen and goes to sit in her usual chair. A moment later, Andy hears footfalls on the stairs and Peggy and Ken come into the kitchen. They have changed into more comfortable clothes and Andy can see several band aids on Peggy’s hands and one over a cut on her eyebrow.

“Where is Eddie?” he asks them when it becomes obvious that Eddie is not following them.

Peggy looks at him a little sadly. “He wanted to clean up the bathroom first.”

There’s something in her voice that makes Andy pause but he shakes it off. He starts filling their plates with chicken, pumpkin fries and salad one after the other. When Eddie still isn’t downstairs by the time Rosie, Peggy and Ken are happily munching on their lunch and rapidly clearing their plates, his worry grows.

“I’m going to go check up on your brother,” he tells the children. “Will you be alright on your own for a moment?”

Peggy actually smiles at him even though it must hurt her bruises. “I’ll make sure the kitchen still stands when you come back, don’t worry.”

Andy briefly returns her smile, marveling at her strength. It must be a Jones thing, he decides, being willing to stand up for your siblings, sacrificing your own happiness for them and doing all of that with a brave smile on your face.

“Thank you,” he tells her, hoping it sounds as heartfelt as he means it. “I’ll be right back, hopefully with your brother.”

Andy hurries up the stairs, his worry increasing with each step he takes. He finds Eddie in the bathroom, just as Peggy said but he isn’t cleaning up. Eddie’s sitting on the ground with his knees brought up to his chest and back against the wall. His breathing is slightly wheezy and erratic but nowhere as bad as it had been in the diner. Carefully, Andy kneels down next to him and touches Eddie’s arm gently so as not to startle him. Eddie’s eyes fly open and shimmer with unshed tears.

“Did you have an asthma attack?” Andy asks him quietly, not wanting to risk Eddie’s siblings overhearing them even though he is pretty sure that Peggy at least knows why her brother sent them downstairs.

Eddie nods. “Wasn’t too bad,” he says between breaths. He must see some residual worry in Andy’s eyes because he holds up his inhaler, saying, “I already took my medication. I’ll be fine in a moment.”

And he is. Two or three minutes later his breathing has almost returned to normal and he pushes himself off the floor. Andy follows him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Andy offers quietly as Eddie washes his face and the tears away.

“It was just a shock, seeing Peggy like this,” Eddie tells him. “It’s not the first time they got harassed at school but it’s the first time more than words flew.” He sighs and rubs his face dry with a fluffy white towel that Andy hands him. “I just feel so helpless, you know? I want to protect them from things like this but I don’t know how. It’s frustrating.”

“Can’t you talk to the teachers?” Andy asks. He knows he’s grasping at straws here but he feels just as helpless as Eddie does and wants to make sure that something like this doesn’t happen again.

Eddie shrugs, resigned. “I can, and I have, in the past. But you know how it is in school. Some teachers really care and you can count on them, but most of them are pretty much indifferent. And the fight happened after school, outside of the building.”

Andy curses and Eddie’s lips tug up in a faint smile. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Come on, let’s go eat and hope the rest of today goes better.”

“Wait.” Andy stops him with a hand on his arm. “Are you alright? If you need a moment, I can go on ahead. Or I can stay with you, whichever you prefer.”

Eddie shakes his head, smiling softly. “You really are something else, aren’t you?” he says, looking amazed. “I’m okay now, Andy, but thank you for … being you, I guess.”

“Anytime,” Andy promises and he realizes that he means it. He would drop everything without a second thought if Eddie needed him. And not just for Eddie, for his siblings as well. It’s a feeling he normally only associates with his parents, sister and grandparents. “I’m good at being me,” he adds with a little grin and a wink.

Eddie chuckles and tosses the towel back to him. Thanks to Andy’s quick reflexes he managed to catch it before it hits him in the face. “We really have to work on your gratitude,” he teases Eddie.

Together, they go downstairs and join Eddie’s younger siblings at the kitchen table. Peggy shoots her brother a worried look. Eddie smiles at her and squeezes her shoulder briefly before he holds out his plate so Andy can fill it.

“Someone’s hungry,” Andy observes. Eddie’s digging in at a pace as if he hasn’t eaten anything in days.

A little self-consciously, Eddie slows down. “Cleaning,” he tells Andy pointedly, “always leaves me hungry.”

They share a look across the table before Andy wordlessly fills Eddie’s plate with more fries. Eddie could use some meat on his bones, anyway.

“So, you guys,” he says, turning to Eddie’s siblings, “I’ve heard I’m on Christmas tree duty with you today?”

Ken’s eyes light up. He turns to Eddie excitedly. “We’re setting up the tree today?”

“You are, yes,” Eddie says. “Andy will help you with the decorations and the lights.”

“What about you?” Peggy asks with a frown on her face. “What about Anna?”

From what Andy knows about the Jones’s Christmas traditions setting up the tree with the whole family around is important. He gets why Peggy is so upset, especially since this is the first year her parents aren’t there. He hadn’t thought about it before but from her point of view it must look like they’re trying to disregard that tradition.

He’s about to tell her that he doesn’t mean to intrude when Eddie says, “Anna knows we’re doing this today and she’s fine with it as long as she gets to put up the star on top later. As for me,” Eddie says, pointing to the oven, “I’m going to bake cookies for all of us just like Mama used to do.”

Peggy doesn’t look particularly happy with the explanation. “We always set up the tree together,” she pouts.

Ken nods in agreement and Eddie sighs. “I know we do,” he tells them, “and I’m sorry I didn’t ask you beforehand if you’d be alright with doing things a little differently this year. Anna was and I just assumed you’d be, too. That’s my mistake and I really am sorry. We can set up the tree together tomorrow if you’d like.”

Peggy’s eyes briefly meet Ken’s over the table. “Andy will help us if we do it today?”

“I’d be honored to,” Andy tells her solemnly. “And I can promise you I won’t complain while putting up the lights.”

That little bit of fun at Eddie’s expense teases a small grin out of Peggy and Ken.

“Alright,” Peggy agrees and Ken nods. “But the cookies better be good.”

Eddie’s eyes fill with warmth and he presses a quick kiss to Peggy’s and Ken’s temples. “I love you.”

“Rosie, too!” Rosie demands from her seat, clearly unhappy about being left out.

“Of course,” Eddie laughs. He stands up and gives her a kiss as well.

Rosie, however, is not yet finished. “And Andy?” she asks innocently, looking up at Eddie with imploring eyes.

Andy’s face heats up when he realizes what she means. His eyes meet Eddie’s over her head and he feels a little better when he sees that Eddie’s face is just as red as his own must be. For a moment he thinks that Eddie is going to follow Rosie’s request but then Eddie shakes his head with a soft laugh. “I don’t think Andy would want a kiss from me, Rosie.”

Andy’s rapidly beating heart would beg to differ.

Rosie looks distraught. “But Andy sad, then.”

Andy takes this as his cue to join the conversation. “I’m not sad, Rosie, honestly.”

“How about a hug?” Eddie suggests when Rosie keeps frowning at the two of them, looking like she’s about to start crying. “Andy loves hugs.”

Rosie nods. “Hug is good,” she decides. “Rosie want, too.”

She slips out of her chair and walks up to Andy. He picks her up willingly and she immediately throws her arms around him, hugging him tight and choking his neck a little in her enthusiasm. When Eddie doesn’t join in immediately, she calls for him. A little awkwardly, Eddie steps up to Andy and leans down to wrap his arms around the two of them.

“Sorry about that,” he whispers into Andy’s ear so Rosie doesn’t hear. “She’s all about everyone being treated equally at the moment.”

Before Andy can tell him that it’s alright, that he doesn’t mind, both Eddie and Rosie pull back. Quite happily, Rosie goes back to her chair and picks up her plate like nothing happened – the signal for all of them to clear the table and wash the dishes. Ken and Peggy snicker as they hand Andy their plates and he can’t even blame them, still reeling from the thought of Eddie pressing his lips to his skin.

It doesn’t leave him for the rest of the day. In fact, the thought keeps resurfacing when Eddie passes the tree to him and their hands brush accidentally, when Eddie smiles at him from the kitchen while Andy tries to untangle the Christmas lights, when he hears Eddie singing Christmas carols under his breath as he prepares another bowl of cookie batter or when Eddie hands him the first cookie, saying softly, “Careful, it’s still warm.”

When the tree decorating is done (except for the star at the top) and several batches of cookies have been baked, Eddie makes good on his promise and gives Andy and his younger siblings a small performance of Irish dancing. He even goes upstairs to put his hardshoes on and where Andy’s heart had been doing summersaults before it’s now beating furiously in awe. Eddie’s feet are setting up an engaging rhythm as he leaps, steps and jumps through the living room in complicated dance moves that take Andy’s breath away.

When Eddie’s finished he is slightly out of breath (but not wheezing, Andy gratefully notices) and there are two spots of red high on his cheeks that look good on him. “Like I said,” he says a little sheepishly, “I haven’t done this in a while and it’s a bit boring without music, but yeah, that’s me doing Irish dancing.”

“Boring?” Andy asks in disbelief. “Eddie, this is amazing and incredible – anything but boring.”

Rosie agrees and claps her hands excitedly. Peggy joins in and Ken says, “Yeah, Eddie, this is great! Can you show us?”

Eddie laughs and shrugs and a moment later they are all standing in a line in the living room, even Rosie, and Eddie tells them how to keep their posture and shows them how to dance a few basic steps. Andy feels more like an elephant than a graceful swan and he’s sure he’s lacking all the elegance that comes so naturally to Eddie, but it’s fun and he’s having the time of his life.

“Hands behind your body,” Eddie tells him softly. Before Andy can react Eddie’s hands are on his and gently pull them backwards into the proper position. His skin tingles where Eddie’s fingers meet his and the feeling is marvelous. It’s like Rosie’s innocent demand earlier opened his eyes to something that had been there all along, quiet and dormant and still so small and tentative that he couldn’t recognize it without a little outside help. When the realization hits him that he’s falling in love with his best friend hard and fast he stumbles over his own two feet and would have lost his balance had Eddie not gripped his arms tightly and kept him steady.

“Careful there,” he says, eyes shining with amusement.

“Yeah,” Andy agrees a little breathlessly.

Eddie gives him a smile and goes over to Rosie to twirl her around. Watching him go Andy thinks, ‘A little too late for that.’

* * *

“You really picked a red button-down shirt?” Eddie asks him late, laughing.

A little self-consciously, Andy looks down at himself. Apart from the shirt he’s wearing black jeans and the nicest pair of sneakers he owns. “I told you I would,” Andy reminds Eddie.

“That’s true,” Eddie chuckles. “You look good.”

A day ago pleasant warmth would have spread through Andy at Eddie’s appraising look. Now he feels like he’s on fire and his heart has its own go at Irish dancing. “You clean up nice as well.”

Eddie lowers his eyes and tugs at his own button-down nervously even though it fits perfectly. It’s a dark blue that really brings out his eyes, Andy notices. He’s trying hard not to stare.

“Thank you,” Eddie says simply. He looks like he wants to say something else but then Rosie, Ken and Peggy come downstairs. While Ken is wearing an orange button-down and looks slightly uncomfortable, Rosie wears a white dress with yellow ribbons. Peggy’s skirt shows a red and black tartan pattern and a white blouse completes her outfit. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, making her bruised eye stand out.

“Well, look at you,” Eddie says with a smile when he sees his younger siblings. “Don’t you look dashing.”

Rosie giggles but Ken doesn’t particularly care about the compliment. “Can we take some cookies with us?” he asks.

Eddie holds up his backpack. “Alread

y packed some. Are you all ready to go?”

They are and pile into Andy’s car. Rosie still isn’t happy about having to take the car, especially because it started snowing and the ground is slippery, but a few kind words and a chocolate cookie in the car together with a Christmas sing-a-long turn her thoughts elsewhere. The drive to Anna’s school isn’t long. The parking lot is already filled so they park in a side street a little down the road and walk the rest of the way. Once inside, they stay on the lookout for Anna. The entrance hall is packed with people and it’s hard navigating through them, much less finding someone in the crowd, but somehow Eddie manages to spot Anna in a corner after ten minutes of searching.

“Eddie, over here!” she waves and hugs him happily the moment they make their way through the crowd.

“Did you have a good trial run?” he asks her when she pulls back.

Anna nods. “Apart from a minor mishap everything went well. I’m so excited that you guys are all here!” Her eyes shift from Eddie to Andy and then to her siblings. She gasps when she sees Peggy’s eye. “Oh my god, Peggy, what happened to you?”

Peggy explains and for a short moment Anna’s expression turns murderous before it smoothes out and she kneels down to give her younger sister a hug. “I’m glad you’re okay. But I will end those boys if they’re ever so unfortunate as to cross my path.”

“Slow down there, Jack the Ripper,” Eddie says, vaguely amused. “You just concentrate on your big moment right now, okay?”

Anna huffs but nods. “Fine. But if I happen to be around when something like this happens again I won’t guarantee for anything.”

“Fair enough,” Eddie agrees.

Anna pats her sister’s head gently before she stands up and smiles at them. “I’ve got to go change now. The concert’s beginning in half an hour. I’ll see you afterwards?”

“Of course,” Eddie reassures her. “Good luck, Anna.”

“Yeah,” Ken agrees, “you’ll be brilliant!”

Peggy and Rosie nod and Andy smiles at her. “I can’t wait to see you on stage.”

“Thank you,” she beams at them. “See you later!”

After a quick trip to the bathroom for all of them they go inside the auditorium, looking for their seats. Slowly, the seats around them fill up. Shortly before the concert is about to begin, Ken tugs at Andy’s arm and points to some kids a couple of rows in front of them.

“That’s them,” he whispers.

Andy’s brow furrows. “That’s who?”

“The guys who talked badly about our family,” Ken explains in a subdued way.

Just in that moment the boys in question turn around in their seats, obviously looking for someone, maybe their parents, and Andy almost gasps. One of them is sprouting a black eye similar to Peggy’s beneath glasses that are missing an arm while the other has a set of scratches running down one cheek.

“Remind me to never get on your sister’s bad side,” Andy whispers to Ken.

Peggy overhears anyway and turns to him. “They started it,” she defends herself. “I tried words first. Zachariah,” she spat the name, “punched me. I punched back.”

Andy’s pretty sure he’s supposed to tell her that violence is never the solution and discourage her from punching anyone ever again. But she defended her brother from bullies and acted only in self-defense and anyway, Andy’s not her brother and doesn’t have to be the voice of reason in this scenario, so he simply raises his hand to high-five her. She grins as their hands meet behind Ken’s back.

Eddie sends them a curious stare but Peggy and Ken look at Andy with eyes begging him not to tell Eddie about the boys a few rows ahead of them so Andy doesn’t. Instead he smiles at Eddie and shakes his head, signaling it was nothing important. He will tell Eddie later, though, when they’re back home and far away from the bullies, where Eddie can vent without possibly going all Hulk on the boys. Right now, he just wants Eddie to enjoy the concert.

The lights dim in the auditorium and they turn their gazes to the stage. The curtain lifts and Andy’s eyes immediately search the stage for Anna. He finds her behind the black grand piano on the right side and points her out to Ken and Peggy. The concert starts with a few classical pieces by Haydn, Beethoven and Vivaldi before moving to some popular contemporary music. Andy recognizes the film music of _The Lord of the Rings_ , much to his delight, as well as the _Jurassic World_ theme which has Eddie grinning.

“She never told me they were doing that,” he tells Andy during the intermission.

The concert goes on with solos from different people. The string instruments play a beautiful song Andy doesn’t recognize. It sounds Irish or Scottish. After that the stage light focuses on Anna. She starts playing all on her own, with the rest of the orchestra joining her one by one during the song. Andy has no idea where he’s heard that song before but it’s hauntingly beautiful in its sadness. When it’s finished the audience erupt into roaring applause. Anna stands up from her seat at the piano and gives a little bow. She’s wearing a gorgeous ankle-length green dress and gives them all a radiant smile.

A boy with a violin stands up next and walks up to the center of the stage where a microphone stands. His shock of red hair is gelled up fancily and he gives the audience a small wave with his violin bow. Then he starts to play and suddenly Andy knows from where he knew Anna’s song. The boy who Andy highly suspects to be Liam plays the first few notes of _For the Dancing and the Dreaming_ from _How to Train your Dragon_ and Anna’s song was from the funeral scene of the same movie. No wonder there were tears in her eyes, Andy thinks, remembering that scene all too well.

He is surprised when Liam steps up to the microphone and starts singing the first verse of the song. His voice is rich and smooth and fits his violin solo really well. What surprises Andy even more is when Anna’s voice joins his from the back. Liam turns his head and Andy can just make out the smile on his face. Anna’s eyes are bright with happiness when she grabs the microphone on her piano and joins him at the front of the stage. Their voices meld together for the refrain of the love song and even Andy can see that there is magic happening on that stage, right now. Anna and Liam have only eyes for each other. Andy risks a glance to Eddie to see his reaction. Eddie’s eyes are full of emotion as he looks at his younger sister. Happiness, wistfulness and pride are all mixed up together in his gaze. When he notices Andy’s eyes on him, he turns his head briefly and mouths, “I am so proud of her.”

The song ends way too fast for everyone’s liking and it’s to thundering applause that Liam and Anna resume their places in the orchestra. The film music section is followed by Christmas songs and Andy finally gets to hear _Veni, veni Emmanuel_ , sung without accompanying instruments. The concert ends with a Christmas medley to which everyone sings along to enthusiastically.

“That was something else,” Andy decides after the curtain closes the final time. “Anna was great!”

They wait until most other people have left the auditorium before heading outside. Rosie is getting sleepy and Andy more than gladly lifts her up to carry her. Anna is waiting for them outside, eyes wide and cheeks still flushed from all the excitement. Ken and Peggy run up to her and throw their arms around their sister. Eddie joins them a moment later. Anna laughs and hugs them back. Her eyes meet Andy’s over Eddie’s shoulder and Andy gives her the thumbs up, or at least as good as he can while holding Rosie.

“You were amazing,” Eddie tells Anna when he pulls back. Andy can’t help finding the way Eddie tears up when he says that absolutely endearing. “So amazing. Mama and Papa would have been so proud of you. I know I am.”

Anna’s eyes well up at his words. “Thank you, Eddie. That means a lot.” She turns to Andy. “So, was it worth postponing going home?”

Andy walks up to her. “It was so worth it,” he tells her. “Eddie’s right, you were absolutely amazing. Liam, too.”

Anna blushes and ducks her head. Eddie looks at the both of them curiously. “Liam? The boy with the violin?” Anna nods shyly. “Your voices harmonized pretty well.”

It’s not just their voices that harmonize well, Andy thinks with a grin as they get Anna’s bike and make their way out into the darkness and snow to his car. He wonders if Eddie is really so oblivious to Anna’s crush or if he refrains from further commenting on it because he can see how embarrassed she is. Peggy, however, has no such reservations.

“You like him,” she grins.

Anna turns to her with wide eyes. “Shut up, Peggy.”

Peggy’s grin widens. “You do like him.”

“Ugh,” Anna huffs and hastens her steps so she doesn’t have to walk next to her sister anymore.

Peggy shares a look with Ken who nods. “She likes him.”

Andy has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. He glances at Eddie and sees him do the same. Not oblivious then, Andy thinks.

By the time they reach the car Rosie’s fallen asleep in Andy’s arms. Carefully, he places her in her seat and buckles her in. She doesn’t wake up, not even when Ken slams the passenger’s door.

“Old Faithful is not a tank, you know?” Andy remarks dryly as he gets in himself and closes his door more gently.

“Sorry, Andy,” Ken says sheepishly.

Fifteen minutes later, Andy pulls into the driveway. He helps Anna get her bike while Eddie heads inside with his younger siblings. “Time for bed, guys.”

“Your duet with Liam really was beautiful,” Andy tells Anna as they stow her bike in the garage. “Your solo, too.”

She ducks her head shyly but Andy can see the smile she’s trying to hide. “We put a lot of practice time in it.”

“It certainly paid off,” Andy says. “I’m pretty sure Eddie had tears in his eyes when he saw you on stage.”

“It used to be Eddie up there, you know?” Anna says, finally lifting her head.

Andy nods. “Yeah, he told me he was part of the orchestra when he was still in school.”

Anna snorts. “Eddie wasn’t just part of the orchestra – he arranged most of the modern pieces they performed.”

“He didn’t mention that,” Andy says, surprised.

“Yeah, Eddie never likes to take credit for the things he does,” Anna says with a shake of her head. “There was this one incident when he was in … twelfth grade, I think. The orchestra performed at a spring festival and the guy organizing things got the names mixed up and credited Mike with the arrangements instead of Eddie. Our parents were furious but Eddie just shrugged as if it didn’t matter.”

Andy frowns. “Mike as in his ex-boyfriend Mike?”

“Yeah, him,” Anna spats.

Andy raises an eyebrow, surprised by her reaction. “I, uh, take it you didn’t like him much?”

“Oh, I liked him just fine before that,” Anna assures him. “But he didn’t even try to set things right, just basked in the applause as if he’d earned it. It was just plain awful.”

“Kind of reaffirms my opinion that he was a jerk,” Andy mutters.

Anna’s expression brightens. “Exactly! Apart from a pretty voice and a handsome face he had nothing going for him. Nothing. I don’t think he ever apologized to Eddie for taking all his credit. It probably didn’t even occur to him that he did something wrong. It certainly didn’t when he broke up with Eddie because ‘things got too difficult’ with us kids and everything,” she says in disgust.

“I heard about that,” Andy says quietly. He puts a comforting hand on Anna’s shoulder. “Look, that guy was an asshole who didn’t appreciate what he had. Good riddance, don’t you think? Eddie doesn’t need someone like that in his life and neither do you, for that matter. You all deserve better.”

“I know,” Anna agrees. “It was just hard to believe that when your brother hides away in the bathroom because he doesn’t want you to see him cry.”

Andy winces, remembering Eddie’s earlier asthma attack and how he did just that: hide away. “I can imagine,” he says softly. And then without thinking about it he asks, “Do you think Eddie’s still in love with him?”

Anna’s eyes gaze at him imploringly for a moment before a small smile tugs at her lips. “No,” she says firmly. “I think Mike’s been history for some time now. Why do you ask?”

Because I want to know if there’s any chance your brother’s heart beats as fast as mine when we smile at each other, Andy thinks. He can’t tell Anna that, though, so he shrugs his shoulders and says softly, “I don’t know.”

Anna looks a little disappointed with his reply. She takes a deep breath and offers him a smile. “Well, I hope you’ll figure it out. And just for the record? You’re already a better friend to Eddie than Mike ever was.”

They close up the garage behind them and head to the front door. Andy gets the feeling that Anna has figured him out though how that’s possible he has no idea since it’s only been a couple of hours since he’s been aware of what that tingling feeling inside him in Eddie’s presence really means. Still, her answer gives him hope and that’s all that matters, really.

“What took you two so long?” Eddie asks when they finally join him in the kitchen. He’s in the process of making some tea and has already set three cups out for them on the table.

“I was just congratulating Anna on her wonderful performance again,” Andy says as he sits down. “Where are the kids?”

A little suspiciously, Eddie’s gaze shifts from him to Anna before he lets it go and says, “Upstairs, getting ready for bed. Rosie’s already sleeping and Peggy and Ken are currently brushing their teeth. At least I hope they are,” he adds wryly.

The timer on the counter goes off. Eddie takes the tea bags out of the teapot and fills Anna and Andy’s cups first before pouring himself some tea as well.

“Eddie!” Ken shouts from upstairs. “We’re ready!”

Eddie sighs but his smile is fond when he shouts back, “I’ll be right there!” In a quieter voice he says to Anna and Andy, “If you’ll excuse me for a moment.”

He stands up and heads upstairs, leaving Anna and Andy alone in the kitchen. They share a look over their tea when suddenly Misto hops up onto the table and demands their attention.

“Misto!” Anna admonishes. “You know you’re not supposed to be on the kitchen table.”

The cat looks at her with soulful eyes but Anna doesn’t budge. She raises her eyebrow at him and simply grabs him and places him back down on the floor. Misto meows accusingly before he starts butting his head against Andy’s legs.

“Don’t mind the mean lady,” Andy tells him reassuringly and leans down to pat him. He winks teasingly at Anna when Misto starts purring.

Anna rolls her eyes but can’t quite hide her grin when she says, “Ha ha.” She reaches for a box of cookies and picks one out. “Did Eddie make all these?”

Andy nods. “Yeah, while we set up the Christmas tree.”

“I completely forgot about that,” she says, eyes full of regret. “We wanted to turn the lights on for the first time tonight after I’d put the star on top.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Andy tells her softly. “Maybe you could do it tomorrow instead?”

“Do what tomorrow instead?” Eddie asks as he walks back into the kitchen.

Anna slumps down in her seat dejectedly. “Turn on the lights on the Christmas tree.”

“Oh,” Eddie says quietly. His eyes flick briefly to the stairs. “I have to admit I forgot about the tree.”

A small smile forms on Anna’s lips. “That makes two of us.”

“Well, it’s too late now with Peggy, Ken and Rosie already in bed,” Eddie says, a frown marring his face.  “I suppose we’ll have to do it tomorrow..”

“But Andy will be gone by then,” she protests.

“Not if we do it tomorrow morning before breakfast,” Andy suggests.

Anna and Eddie share a glance and their faces light up. “That would work,” Eddie agrees. “Tomorrow morning it is.” At Andy’s feet, Misto meows happily. “Speaking of tomorrow,” Eddie adds, “you should probably head to bed as well, Anna.”

“Yeah,” Anna grumbles. She drinks the last of her tea in one big gulp. “I can’t wait for Christmas break.”

“Just two more days,” Eddie says gently.

Anna smiles at him and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Thanks for being there today, Eddie.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for anything in the world,” Eddie tells her honestly. “You were amazing.”

She bites her lip and turns to Andy, hesitating a moment. Then she moves forward and gives him a quick hug. “Thank you, too.”

“No,” Andy says, shaking his head. “Thank you for an amazing performance. I hope you’ll secure me a ticket for the next concert as well.”

Anna grins at him and holds out her hand. Andy shakes it. “Deal.”

She tells them goodnight and heads upstairs to get ready for bed. Misto uses her departure to jump up on the table again. Eddie grabs him before he can even think about getting comfortable. “No, Misto. The table is not for you.”

Andy could swear the cat glares at Eddie before he proudly walks off to the living room and curls up on the couch. He laughs and says, “He has the right idea, you know?”

Misto doesn’t open his eyes and certainly doesn’t budge an inch from his sleeping spot when Andy and Eddie walk into the living room. Resigned to their fate, the two of them sit down on the other end of the couch currently not occupied by the cat. There’s not a lot of space left but they manage to curl up their legs beneath them so they can look at each other. Andy tries hard to ignore the tingling warmth where their knees are pressed together.

“I’m not really sure this is more comfortable than the kitchen,” Eddie mumbles as he glares at the sleeping cat.

Andy grins at him. “I think it’s great.”

“You are weird,” Eddie decides with a shake of his head. His eyes are dancing with amusement, though.

“You like me anyway,” Andy teases.

There’s a flicker of something in Eddie’s gaze and his eyes soften. “Yeah, that’s true,” he admits quietly, almost shyly.

The tension between them shifts and suddenly Andy’s heart is working overtime in his chest, desperate to let its feelings known. Next to him, Eddie’s hands are worrying at the hem of his shirt while he nervously bites his lips. The image does absolutely nothing to slow down Andy’s rapidly beating heart. It would be so easy to just lean over and reach for Eddie’s hands – or to close the distance between them altogether. Eddie’s blue eyes, almost black in the dim light of the living room, bore into his with something that looks a lot like hope and anticipation. They seem to beckon him to come closer, to take that final step that would take them into unchartered waters.

Andy leans back, and Eddie blinks and averts his eyes. The moment passes, though the blood rushing through Andy’s ears is still deafening. Regret fills the pit of his stomach but he knows he made the right decision. No matter how wonderful it would have felt to kiss Eddie tonight, possibly starting something new between them, they’ll both crash and burn tomorrow morning when Andy has to leave after breakfast. He’s not going to do that do Eddie. Eddie deserves more than a kiss followed immediately by goodbye.

There’s an old familiar sadness in Eddie’s eyes, though, when he looks back up at Andy. He puts on a brave smile that’s faltering at the edges and Andy’s heart tightens at the sight. Against his better judgment he reaches out and allows his hand to rest on Eddie’s knee.

“Maybe,” he begins quietly, hesitating a little because what he is about to say could make everything so much worse instead of better, depending how Eddie takes it, “maybe we can talk a little more about that when I come back from Christmas break in January?”

Eddie’s eyes flick up from Andy’s hand where it rests on his knee to his face. “About what?” he asks in a small voice.

“About you liking me,” Andy says quietly. His eyes meet Eddie’s. “About me liking you back.”

“You like me?” Eddie whispers, looking kind of dazed as his brain processes this new piece of information.

Andy huffs out a laugh. It says a lot about the two of them that Anna was able to figure things out before them. And not just Anna, now that he thinks about it. He has the distinct suspicion that Miriam and Kathryn and probably his parents and grandparents as well had their own thoughts about this matter long before he did.

“Yes, Eddie, I like you,” he finally says. Despite his smile Eddie still looks a little skeptical, so Andy adds, “Of course I do! How could I not?”

“Well,” Eddie says, smile slowly fading from his lips, “there are several reasons-“

Andy stops him right there. “I’m not Mike,” he says firmly. A little softer he repeats, “I’m not Mike, Eddie.”

Eddie studies his face for a moment before his eyes soften. “No, you’re not.”

They stare at each other for a moment, both at a loss for words and unsure how to go from there. Finally, Eddie reaches out his hand and places it on top of Andy’s. The motion of his thumb spreads warmth all the way up Andy’s arm, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. He could get used to this, Andy thinks.

“January you say?” Eddie asks quietly without raising his eyes from their touching hands.

Andy intertwines their fingers and squeezes reassuringly. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to leave tomorrow,” he explains honestly.

Eddie’s eyes meet his and he smiles. “I can’t wait for you to come home.”

Home. Such a simple word and yet so meaningful. Andy doesn’t know if Eddie chose that word deliberately but the thought that this house, this family could indeed become his home away from home, his safe haven in a city that often feels too loud, too hectic and too impersonal, makes him feel warm all over. 

“Me neither,” Andy finally says, unable to keep the stupid grin off his face.

Eddie answers with a grin of his own and the situation is so ridiculous and amazing and wonderful all at the same time that they both start laughing.

“Meow,” Misto grumbles behind Andy’s back and looks at them disapprovingly. This only causes them to laugh harder.

Turning around, Andy reaches for the cat with the one hand currently not holding onto Eddie’s. He picks up Misto and positions him between them. “No need to be jealous,” he tells the cat. “I promise I won’t monopolize Eddie’s time … that much.”

He risks a glance at Eddie who is blushing furiously. When Eddie notices his grin he swats his arm. “Stop teasing me.”

Andy’s grin softens. “Never.”


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

“You are crazy,” Eddie says by way of greeting on the evening of Christmas day. His face is staring up at Andy from the screen of his laptop. Next to Eddie, his brother and sisters are waving happily at the webcam.

“Don’t listen to him,” Anna tells him with a bright smile.

Peggy and Ken nod. “Yeah, you’re awesome!”

“Andy!” Rosie adds happily.

Andy couldn’t contain his grin even if he tried. “Hi, guys!” he waves at them. “So, I take it you liked your Christmas presents?”

Rosie squeals and holds up the grey plush elephant Andy got her. “Look, Andy! Elephant!”

“Yeah, I can see that!” Andy chuckles.

“Rosie loves elephants,” Rosie says before she starts making trumping noises, causing everyone to laugh.

“Rosie really loves her elephant,” Anna emphasizes. “She called him Andy.”

Rosie nods seriously, cuddling Andy the elephant close to her, much to Andy’s amusement.

“I am very flattered,” Andy tells her. “Now, what about the rest of you?”

In answer Ken holds up their new edition of _The Hobbit_. “We’ve already started reading it again.”

Andy smiles when he hears that. He made sure to buy them the illustrated version instead of the normal one that he has. Judging by the look on Anna’s face, it was the right decision. “The paintings are so beautiful,” she sighs happily. “It makes me want to start drawing again.”

“You should,” Andy agrees. “But don’t forget about the other books. I think you guys will really enjoy the _Percy Jackson_ series as well.”

“If it’s as good as _The Hobbit_ , we will,” Peggy says. She sounds a little skeptical.

Andy huffs out a laugh. “It’s different, but great in its own way. There’s lots of humor in it, and Greek mythology.”

“Humor is good,” Peggy agrees.

“You know what else is good?” Eddie asks his siblings. “Thanking Andy for his kind gifts” There’s a chorus of ‘ _thank you_ ’s that make Andy smile. “And now I think it’s time for bed.”

Despite the groans and protests that follow Eddie’s suggestion his siblings give in after a moment and tell both him and Andy goodnight. Eddie places a gentle kiss on Rosie’s forehead before Anna takes her hand.

“Sleep well, you little monsters,” Eddie says with a grin. Andy can hear Peggy and Rosie giggling in the background and then the sound of a door closing. And just like that he’s alone with Eddie.

“I wanted to thank you, too, for all the kind gifts. The kids were so excited and happy,” Eddie says softly. “But you really didn’t have to do that, you know?”

Andy smiles, wanting nothing more than to reach through the screen and take Eddie’s hand in his. “I know, but I wanted to surprise you.”

Eddie laughs. “That you did. I can’t even remember the last time a big package was delivered to us.”

“So what about you?” Andy finally asks, itching to know. “Did you enjoy your present?”

Blushing a little, Eddie bites his lip. “I haven’t opened it yet, to be honest.”

Surprised, Andy asks, “Why not?”

“It didn’t feel right without you here.” Warmth spreads through Andy at the quiet admission. “But since you’re sort of here now …” Eddie reaches for something next to him and a moment later he has a rather large package in his hands. With a shy grin towards the webcam, he begins tearing at the red paper wrapping. A dinosaur head begins to peak out of the package and Eddie laughs. “A plush sauropod, Andy?”

Andy grins at him. “I saw it in the store and it reminded me of you.”

“It’s blue,” Eddie states, amused.

“Just like your eyes,” Andy says before he can stop himself.

It’s so cheesy but Eddie’s cheeks redden anyway. He pulls the dinosaur fully out and smiles at it softly for a heartbeat before his gaze falls on the second part of the present. His eyes widen. “Oh, Andy,” he breathes.

Andy can’t see what’s in the package but he knows that Eddie’s looking at a framed picture Andy took of all of them on the day they built the snowmen in the backyard. Ever since he arrived home at his parents’ Andy had been agonizing about the right frame for the picture, much to his sister’s amusement. In the end he’d picked one made from dark wood. It was his sister’s idea to decorate it with little snowflakes made out of lighter wood.

“I was wondering why you’d never sent me that picture,” Eddie says quietly. Andy can see his fingers trace the photo almost reverently. Eddie finally looks back up and if Andy didn’t already love him he’s pretty sure he would have fallen for Eddie and his soft blue eyes right then and there. “Thank you so much, Andy.”

Andy smiles at him, once more wishing he could reach through the screen and touch Eddie. “I noticed all those family pictures in your house when I first stayed over,” he explains, “and I thought it’d be a shame not to keep this tradition alive. Though I’ve got to admit I wasn’t sure at first which picture to print – the one with just you guys or the one with me in it. It felt a bit weird to choose the latter since I’m not family but then last week happened and, well …”

He stops there, not knowing how to go on. From what feels like a million miles away Eddie smiles warmly and so lovingly at him that for a moment Andy forgets how to breathe. “I’m glad you chose the picture with you,” Eddie says quietly. “I’ll make sure it finds a special place on the wall.”

 “You think the kids are going to be okay with it?” Andy asks, still a little insecure about his choice.

“I’m sure they will be more than alright with it,” Eddie nods. “They adore you, Andy. Must be a family thing,” he muses. “We’ve actually got a little something for you, as well.”

Andy sits up straighter at that. “You have?”

“Yeah,” Eddie says. “We’ve only finished it yesterday, so you’ll have to wait till January to get it. Sorry about that.”

“Can you show me?” Andy asks, eager to see what Eddie and his siblings came up with for him. He hadn’t expected any presents from them, knowing how tight their budget was, but now that he knows they made something for him he wants to know what it is.

Eddie smiles and reaches for something out of the camera frame. “It’s not much,” he warns, “but it’s made with love.”

He holds out a dark red scarf and the first thing Andy notices is how incredibly soft it looks in Eddie’s hands. When Eddie moves a little closer to the webcam, he sees golden snowflakes that are knitted into the fabric on both ends of the scarf.

“Snowflakes are our thing, huh?” Andy remarks with a grin.

Eddie laughs. “Looks like it.”

“It’s amazing, Eddie,” Andy says, unable to stop staring at the scarf. “Thank you so much.”

“Anna picked out the color,” Eddie starts to explain, “and Peggy and Ken decided it needed snowflakes. Rosie picked the color for those.”

“And you made it,” Andy surmises.

“Yes,” Eddie confirms.

Andy smiles at him. “That’s what I call a family effort. I can’t wait to come back and see it with my own eyes.”

“Thirteen days,” Eddie says quietly. “Not that I’m counting.”

“Of course not,” Andy laughs. He turns the laptop around a little so that it shows the _Lord of the Rings_ calendar that hangs on his wall. The previous five days are crossed out. “Definitely not counting.”

He turns the laptop back around and they share a smile.

“When are you leaving tomorrow?” Eddie asks when the silence stretches too long.

Andy groans. “Too early. Our flight is at seven-thirty. I’ll try calling once we’re in our hotel in Vancouver, but I can’t make any promises.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Eddie tells him. “A message will do just as well. I know you’ll be busy. Just let me know you’ve landed safely, alright?”

“I will,” Andy promises. “And I’m going to send you pictures every evening, should we manage to find any orcas.”

Eddie smiles at him. “I’m already looking forward to them.” His eyes soften. “You better get some sleep, then, if you have to be up so early tomorrow.”

Andy sighs. “Yeah, I probably should. But I don’t want to.”

“Thirteen days,” Eddie reminds him gently.

“See you at the diner when I get back?” Andy asks.

Eddie nods. “Of course.”

For a moment neither of them says anything. The expression on Eddie’s face softens into a gentle longing as he smiles up at him from the screen. “Until next year?” he asks quietly.

“Until then,” Andy confirms as they share a smile. Before he closes the laptop he adds quietly, “Merry Christmas, Eddie.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it for my Pacific Big Bang fic! Originally, the story was supposed to happen over the timespan of a year. As you can see, with almost 80,000 words the fic kind of grew a little out of proportions XD I am not sure if I'm going to be able to write a sequel in a similar format with a chapter for each month (January through July) or if I'm going to write a series of one-shots alternatively, but there will be more, one way or another. 
> 
> And with that I wish all of you a very happy Christmas!


End file.
